


Jiný než ostatní

by Wolfie14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Historical
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 31,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14
Summary: AU příběh z roku 1692. Žít ve světě, kde se magie trestá smrtí, není pro mladého čaroděje Isaaca vůbec jednoduché. Jako čaroděj se už narodil, proto by se měl co nejlépe skrývat. Co se ale stane, když se místo toho dostane na panství, ve kterém by měl on i jeho dobrý přítel Deaton sloužit šlechtě? Zůstane z něj nenápadný a zamlklý mladík, nebo ho jeho činy dostanou někam dál?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall/Malia Tate





	1. Chapter 1

Píše se rok 1692.  
Mé jméno je Isaac Lahey a jsem čaroděj. Nevybral jsem si to, už jsem se tak narodil. Po smrti mé matky a staršího bratra jsem zůstal žít jen s otcem, který mě díky mým schopnostem často týral a zavíral na statku. Vůbec jsem se nestýkal s jinými lidmi.

Všechno se ale změnilo po mých osmnáctých narozeninách. Otec mě vykázal z domu se slovy, že už jsem jeho život ohrožoval dost dlouho. Chápal jsem ho. Vlastně mě vždy překvapovalo, že mě neudal.

Teď, o pět let později, se ze mě stal úplně jiný člověk. Když mě otec vyhodil, nezbývalo mi nic jiného, než se potulovat po okolí a doufat, že najdu místo, kde bych mohl žít. Díky Deatonovi se mi to i povedlo.

Bylo to jednoho velmi parného dne. Po několika hodinách nepřetržité chůze jsem došel do vsi. Když už jsem nemohl vydržet stát, celý zmožený jsem si lehl do stínu jednoho z domů poblíž tržnice. Když si mě Deaton všiml, vzal mě k sobě a od té doby jsem u něj i zůstal.

Během chvilky se dozvěděl, co jsem zač. Místo toho, aby mě vydal strážím, mě ale začal učit. Díky němu jsem se naučil kouzla ovládat a využívat je pro dobré věci. 

Sám Deaton oplývá určitou mocí, ale není přímo čaroděj, spíš léčitel. Pomocí bylin a tinktur léčí celou ves. Něco málo jsem se od něj také přiučil. 

Největší problém je ale v tom, že někteří lidé a především šlechta se kouzel a čarodějů bojí natolik, že každého jen s malým podezřením nechávají ihned popravit. Bohužel jsme byli již mnohokrát svědky toho, jak popravili zcela nevinného člověka. Jako čaroděj dokážu poznat, kdo ovládá magii a kdo nikoliv. Troufám si tvrdit, že v Beacon Hill není dalšího čaroděje kromě mne.


	2. Kapitola 1

Isaac

"Dobré ráno." Pozdraví mě Deaton, sotva otevřu oči. Jeho příbytek je tak malý, že obvykle spávám v hlavní místnosti, která slouží jako kuchyň, jídelna i obývací pokoj zároveň. "Dobré ráno." Odpovím a vstanu. "Co bude třeba dnes sehnat?" "Potřebuji nějaký svízel, kozlík a také trochu meduňky." Řekne Deaton a podá mi látkovou tašku. Mým úkolem je shánět byliny, které potřebuje, aby z nich mohl dělat tinktury a kapky. 

"Musíš být opatrný, Isaacu. Ve vsi se prochází Argentovi služební a strážci. Kdyby na něco přišli..." "Nechali by mě upálit jako ty čarodějky ze Salemu, já vím." Odpovím, když přede mě postaví misku s nějakou kaší. Je to asi měsíc, co se k nám donesla zpráva o popravě čarodějek. Deaton ani já nevěříme, že ti lidé opravdu praktikovali magii. Jejich vesnici napadly nemoci a pro tamního vůdce bylo nejjednodušší obvinit nevinné lidi, aby zamaskoval svou neschopnost zajistit léčitele, který by jim mohl pomoci. To ovšem nikoho nezajímalo.

Dojím a umyju misku, zatímco Deaton začne připravovat první léčiva. Převleču si košili a ujistím se, že vypadám alespoň trochu slušně. Pak už vezmu tašku a vydám se ven.

Procházím hlavní ulicí a snažím se si nikoho moc nevšímat. Znám místní obyvatele a nemyslím si, že by měl kdokoliv z nich podezření, ale je lepší nebýt nápadný.

"Pozor!" Zakřičí někdo a lidé přede mnou začnou uskakovat a schovávat se. Co se děje pochopím až ve chvíli, kdy uvidím běžet splašeného koně mým směrem. Bez zaváhání se mu postavím do cesty a zvednu ruce nad hlavu. "Stůj! Zastav!" Kůň ale nereaguje a řítí se přímo na mě. "Prohibere." Řeknu v poslední chvíli, než mě převálcuje. Kůň se následně zastaví a dovolí mi vzít ho za ohlávku.

"Hodný, jen klid..." Snažím se ho uklidnit, zatímco si všimnu mladého muže běžícího k nám. "Můj pane." Oslovím ho a ukloním se. Podle oděvu a vyšitých znaků na koňském sedle je mi jasné, že tohle musí být mladý Argent. 

"Děkuji ti. Netuším, proč se splašil. Je obdivuhodné, že jsi ho dokázal zastavit." Řekne šlechtic a koně si převezme. "Jsem na zvířata zvyklý, sire. Můj otec byl statkář, o koně se starám odmala a nejednou se mi splašili. Dovoluji si ale tvrdit, že tenhle k tomu měl důvod. Podívejte, omotal se mu kolem nohy nějaký drát." Řeknu a ukážu na koňovu zadní nohu. "Pravda. Asi se leknul. Byl bys tak laskav a sundal mu to? Podržím ho." "Jistě, můj pane." Odpovím a opatrně koni odstraním drát z nohy.

"Jaké je tvé jméno?" Zeptá se najednou mladík. "Jmenuji se Isaac, pane." "Co bys řekl práci u dvora, Isaacu? Pomohl jsi mi a za to bys zasloužil odměnu. Mohl bys být podkoní, když se ti s koňmi tak daří." Navrhne. "Nejsem si jist, jestli jsem vhodný pro práci u dvora, můj pane. Jsem jen obyčejný měšťan." "Nesmysl, všemu se naučíš. Pojď, dovedu tě ke svému otci. Snad nemáš nic důležitého na práci." "To ne, můj pane." Odpovím. Jsem celý nervózní, práce u dvora by pro mne znamenala značné riziko, ale odporovat mladému šlechtici také není zrovna rozumné.

"Výborně, tak tedy pojďme. Jsem Scott Argent." Představí se mladík. "Já vím, pane." Usměje se vřelým úsměvem a já mu pomůžu do sedla. Kůň se rozejde a já se k nim přidám po svých. 

Když dorazime na panství, Scott mě dovede rovnou ke svému otci. "Co potřebuješ a kdo je ten hoch, můj synu?" Scott se pokloní a začne vysvětlovat. "Otče, tohle je Isaac. Dnes se mi splašil kůň a on neváhal a chytil ho. Zabránil tak zranění několika lidí. Ukázalo se, že to umí se zvířaty. Napadlo mne tedy, že by mohl být náš podkoní." Také se ukloním a sir Argent si mě začne měřit pohledem. "To by vskutku mohl být. Odkud jsi, Isaacu?" "Jsem z návsi, můj pane. Žiju u místního léčitele a pomáhám mu se sběrem bylin a jejich přípravou." "Dobrá tedy. Proveď ho stájemi, Scotte. Dám vědět Derekovi, že máme nového sluhu." Oba se ukloníme a opustíme místnost.

"Stáje nejsou moc velké, máme jen čtyři koně. Jeden kůň pro jednoho člena rodiny. Tvým úkolem bude starat se o to, aby měli jídlo a vodu. Na vyžádání nám koně připravíš a ve volných chvílích budeš uklízet stáje nebo hřebelcovat koně. Nebude to jednoduchá práce, ale dobře tě odměníme." "Děkuji, můj pane." Odpovím a spolu se Scottem vejdu do stájí.

Mladý Argent mě chvíli nechá, abych si prohlédl koně. Po několika minutách k nám ale dorazí nějaký muž. "Můj pane..." Pozdraví Scotta a pokloní se. "Dereku, tohle je náš nový sluha, jmenuje se Isaac. Už jsem mu řekl, co ho tady čeká, ale jen si jist, že ty ho zaučíš daleko lépe." Řekne Scott a já a Derek se setkáme pohledy. V ten moment mnou projede nějaká zvláštní energie, až mě to donutí přešlápnout z nohy na nohu. 

"Spolehněte se, sire. Postarám se o něj." Odsouhlasí muž. "Dobrá tedy. Nechám vás tu, abyste se seznámili. Brzy se zase uvidíme, Isaacu." Rozloučí se Scott a já lehce pokynu hlavou.

Když je mladý Argent pryč, Derekova klidná povaha se změní. "Zbláznil ses? Tady nemůžeš být!" Řekne docela nahlas. "Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš. Proč bych nemohl?" Derek se ke mně trochu přiblíží. "Jsi čaroděj. Cítím to z tebe." Sotva to dořekne, ztuhne mi krev v žilách. "Nesmysl. Já a čaroděj? Jak bys to vůbec mohl vycítit?" Snažím se o pobavený tón, aby to vypadalo, že Derek přehání.

"Možná jsi o nás nikdy neslyšel, ale já jsem vlkodlak." Řekne a než stačím něco namítnout, jeho oči zazáří rudě a když trochu pootevře ústa, všimnu si, jak má zaostřené zuby. Udělám několik kroků dozadu a sám sobě se divím, že jsem ještě nepoužil žádné kouzlo.

"Tak už mi věříš? Nemám důvod ti lhát, jsme na tom oba stejně. Pokud na nás přijdou, jsme mrtví." Připomene mi Derek. "Jak to, že jsi... Myslel jsem si, že jsou to jen povídačky... Nikdo o tobě neví?" Muž s tmavýma vlasama zavrtí hlavou. "Nesmí se nic dozvědět. Sloužím jim už deset let a zatím nikdo nezískal podezření, takže pokud mě začnou podezírat kvůli tobě, přísahám, že tě zabiju." Zvednu ruce na obranu. "Nic takového nemám v plánu. Nevyzradím tě, když ty neřekneš nic o mně." Slíbím a vlkodlak přikývne.

"Naše druhy si spolu rozumí, jeden z druhého můžeme vytěžit maximum. Časem na to přijdeš. Žiješ s dalšími čaroději?" Zeptá se. "Ne, žiju u léčitele. Žádný jiný čaroděj kromě mě ve městě není, tím jsem si skoro jistý." "Tím líp pro nás všechny. Teď se můžeš pustit do práce. Ukážu ti, kde co je. Pojď." Derek se rozejde stájemi a mně nezbývá, než ho následovat.


	3. Kapitola 2

Scott

Když nechám Dereka, aby se ujal našeho nového podkoního, rozhodnu se zajít za svou stonající sestrou. Zaklepu na dveře a přestože se nikdo neozve, vejdu dovnitř.

"Můj pane." Řekne služebná a pokloní se. "Zdravím, Lydie. Jak se jí daří?" Zeptám se potichu, když si všimnu, že Allison spí. "Není to moc dobré, můj pane. Horečka stále nepolevila, ale konečně se jí podařilo usnout." Přikývnu a zlehka pohladím mladší sestru po tváři.

"Přála bych si, abych jí mohla nějak ulevit..." Posteskne si služebná. "Děláš co můžeš. Věř mi, pomáháš jí." "Ale není to dostatečné." Povzdechne si. Vím moc dobře, jak jsou si s Allison blízké. Vždycky jsem sestře záviděl, že má mezi služebnými někoho tak blízkého. Dřív jsem také měl, ale po tom, co Stiles před pěti lety zemřel, jsem už vlastního sluhu nechtěl. Když něco nutně potřebuji, obvykle řeknu Derekovi. Stará se sice o otce, ale obvykle nic nenamítá.

Myšlenkami se vrátím zpět ke své sestře. "Možná bych věděl, jak jí pomoci." Lydie ke mně zvedne pohled. "Dnes ráno jsme přijali nového podkoního... Říkal něco o tom, že jeho přítel je léčitel. Možná by mohl Allison pomoci." Vzpomenu si a Lydie se ihned usměje. "Za zeptání to stojí." Pobídne mě. "Máš pravdu. Zajdu za Isaacem." "Můj pane..." Řekne služebná na rozloučenou a mírně se pokloní.

Dojdu do stájí, kde je až nezvyklý klid. Koně obvykle začnou řehtat hned, jak se někdo ve stájích objeví, ale teď jsou potichu. "Isaacu?" Zavolám a mladík vykoukne ze seníku. "Ano, můj pane?" Ozve se, položí seno a vydá se ke mně.. Všimnu si, že má na sobě jiné oblečení, než v jakém přišel. Derek ho musel donutit převléct.

"Nerad ruším, ale je tu jedna věc, na kterou bych se tě chtěl zeptat..." Isaac jakoby znejistí, i když nechápu proč. "A co to je, sire?" "Jde o mou mladší sestru Allison. Už několik dnů ji sužují vysoké horečky. Napadlo mě, jestli by nám tvůj přítel léčitel nebyl ochoten pomoci." "To zcela jistě byl, můj pane, ale troufám si říct, že horečku bych zvládl vyléčit i já." Řekne podkoní. "Co k tomu potřebuješ?" Zeptám se. "Jen pár bylin. Rostou poblíž panství, kdybyste mě omluvil, mohl bych pro ně dojít." Nabídne se. "Ano, to by bylo skvělé. Vezmi si mého koně, budeš rychlejší. Jmenuje se Seth. Otcův kůň je Harry, matčin Stela a Allison má Lottie." Isaac přikývne. "Děkuji, docela se hodí to vědět. Když tedy dovolíte, pojedu." "Zajisté. Až přijedeš, nech pro mne poslat. Buď opatrný." Dodám a na Isaacově tváři se objeví úsměv. "Budu, můj pane." Pokloní se a já odejdu ze stájí.

Asi o dvě hodiny později pro mě přijde Derek, aby mi oznámil, že se náš podkoní už vrátil. Dojdu tedy do stájí, kde by na mě měl Isaac čekat.

"Omlouvám se, že to trvalo tak dlouho, nemohl jsem ty byliny nikde najít." Začne se omlouvat, sotva mě uvidí. "To je v pořádku. Našel jsi, co je třeba?" Mladík přikývne a podá mi asi tři druhy bylin. "Povařte je ve vodě asi deset minut, ještě vychladnout a pak je můžete slečně Allison podávat. Horečka by měla během jednoho dne ustoupit." Vysvětlí. "Děkuji. Pokud to zabere, odměníme tě." Isaac se pokloní. "Když dovolíte, vrátil bych se teď k práci." "Ovšem. Nebudu tě zdržovat."

Když najdu Lydii, pověřím ji, aby byliny připravila tak, jak Isaac řekl. Odejde s nimi do kuchyně, zatímco já se vydám za svou sestrou.

Jakmile vejdu do její ložnice, okamžitě se na mě podívá. "Bratře..." Osloví mě, ale její hlas je velmi slabý. Posadím se k ní na postel a vezmu ji za ruku. "Jak se cítíš?" "Unaveně. Nesnáším ten pocit, kdy jsem tak slabá, že musím jen ležet." Odpoví smutně. "Lydie ti za chvíli donese čaj, po kterém by se ti mělo ulevit. Náš nový podkoní se v bylinách vyzná, natrhal je pro tebe." Vysvětlím. "My máme nového podkoního?" Přikývnu. "Dnes z rána mi pomohl chytit mého koně, když se splašil. Byl odvážný, postavil se mu do cesty, aby ho zastavil. Nabídl jsem mu za to u nás místo a on to přijal." "Udělal jsi dobře. Jak je starý?" Zeptá se sestra. "Je asi v mých letech." Odhadnu a Allison se začne usmívat.

"Proč ten úsměv?" Chci vědět. "Říkala jsem, že se najde někdo, kdo ti alespoň trochu nahradí Stilese." Při vzpomínce na mého sluhu a kamaráda zavrtím hlavou. "Ne... Isaac je jiný. Přijde mi tichý, možná i trochu stydlivý." "Nemusí být tak střeštěný jako byl Stiles. Pokud si s ním budeš rozumět, úplně to bude stačit." Povzdechnu si. Pořád si dávám za vinu, že je Stiles mrtvý kvůli mně.

"Vážně, Scotte. Potřebuješ kamaráda. A co ty víš, ten mladík možná taky." Řekne Allison, ale v tom už se ozve klepání na dveře, které se následně i otevřou a do místnosti vejde Lydie. 

"Nesu ten čaj, má paní." "Děkuji, Lydie. Hned se trochu napiji." Řekne má sestra. "Nechám tě odpočívat." Zlehka jí políbím ruku a zvednu se. "Můj pane." Pokloní se Lydie a já jí mírně pokynu hlavou. Pak už je nechám o samotě.


	4. Kapitola 3

Isaac

Domů se vrátím až po svítání. "Isaacu, díkybohu... Měl jsem takový strach. Kde ses toulal?" Zeptá se ihned Deaton a položí mi ruku na rameno, jakoby se potřeboval ujistit, že jsem opravdu tady. "Omlouvám se. Hned ráno jsem chytil splašeného koně, který patřil mladému Argentovi... Nabídl mi práci podkoního, takže jsem byl celý den na panství a nemám ani ty byliny, co jsi potřeboval..." Vysvětlím a vážně se cítím provinile. Ještě nikdy se nestalo, abych nedonesl, co Deaton potřeboval.

"Pracuješ teď jako podkoní u šlechty? To není moc dobré..." "Já vím, ale kdybych odmítl, bylo by to příliš nápadné. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat." Poškrábu se na hlavě. Je to zvyk, který dělám vždycky, když si nevím rady.

"Zachoval ses správně, jen je to nebezpečné. Teď už se z toho ale nevyvlečeš." "Já vím... Slečna Allison je nemocná, tak jsem natrhal pár bylin, aby jí ulevily od horečky. Scott říkal, že mě odmění, pokud zaberou. Možná bych si mohl vybrat propuštění z jejích služeb." Deaton zavrtí hlavou. "Ne, to není dobrý nápad. Budeš u nich muset alespoň nějakou dobu zůstat, aby neměli podezření. Pokud můžeš, raději se s nikým z nich moc nesbližuj." Poradí mi můj přítel. "Neboj, to nemám v povaze." Ujistím ho. "Budu si tedy muset poradit sám... Nevadí, jsi mladý, měl bys zkoušet nové věci. Třeba se u dvora uchytíš." Zauvažuje nahlas Deaton. "O tom silně pochybuju. Nebude ti vadit, když už půjdu spát? Ráno musím vstát brzy, abych se stihl včas dostat na panství." Řeknu a lehnu si. "Jen se vyspi, budeš to potřebovat." 

***

Jakmile se dostanu na panství, hned se pustím do práce. Jako první dám koním vodu a seno. Jsem do práce tak zabraný, že vůbec nevnímám, co se kolem mě děje, takže když za mnou do boxu vejde Derek, leknu se tak, že trochu vody vyliju.

"Tohle mi nedělej." Řeknu, když si uvědomím, že je to on. "Včera jsi dal slečně Allison nějaké byliny?" Zeptá se. "Ano, používají se na snížení horečky. Zabraly?" "Ano, zabraly. Scott tě chce vidět ve svých komnatách. Dovedu tě k němu." Odpoví a vyjde z boxu, aniž by na mě počkal.

"Proč se mnou chce mluvit?" "To já nevím. Radši se modli, aby na nic nepřišel." Řekne nevrle vlkodlak. Provede mě panstvím a zastaví u velkých dřevěných dveří. 

"Scotta najdeš uvnitř." Kývne hlavou směrem ke dveřím a pokračuje v cestě. Nadechnu se, zaklepu a vezmu za kliku.

"Pojď dál, Isaacu. Už tě očekávám." Vejdu dovnitř a pokloním se. "Můj pane." "Jen jsem ti chtěl poděkovat. Ty byliny pro sestru zabraly. Přes noc jí horečka klesla a dokonce se i vyspala." Řekne Scott s úsměvem na tváři. "To mne těší, můj pane." "Otec souhlasil s tím, že bys mohl povýšit. Jak by se ti líbilo, kdybys byl místo podkoního můj osobní sluha?" Zeptá se a já zůstanu překvapeně zírat. "To by bylo... Byla by to pro mě pocta, pane... Jen se obávám, že můj přítel léčitel se bez mé pomoci neobejde. Každý den mu sbírám byliny, aby mohl připravovat tinktury a masti. Když nebudu..." "Ano,i na to jsem myslel." Přeruší mě mladý Argent. "Pokud bude tvůj přítel souhlasit, může svou práci vykonávat u nás na panství. Dovoz léčiv pro občany už bychom zajistili." Vysvětlí. "Nevím, co na to říct, pane..." "Nemusíš říkat nic. Zajdi za svým léčitelem a řekni mu o mé nabídce. Budu rád, když ji oba přijmete. Pak mi přijď říct, jak jste se rozhodli." Znovu se pokloním a vyjdu z místnosti.

***

Na panství se vrátím spolu s Deatonem. "Opravdu si jsi tímhle jistý?" Zeptám se ho před branami. "Ne, ale ty bys mohl mít našlápnuto na dobrou budoucnost tady na panství. Pokud budeš osobní sluha, jednoho dne se budeš moct postavit na vlastní nohy. Upřímně řečeno, mé léčitelství už by nás dlouho neuživilo. Třeba je tohle šance na nový začátek pro nás pro oba." Řekne Deaton a já přikývnu. "Díky, Alane. Jsi mi opravdovým přítelem." "Ty jsi pro mne jako syn, Isaacu. Budu tě mít pod dohledem, kdyby se náhodou něco stalo." Vděčně se na něj usměju a pak už společně vjedeme do dvora.

Když se Scottem a sirem Argentem vyřídíme všechny věci, já i Deaton jsme odvedeni do malého příbytku za panským sídlem, které od této chvíle bude sloužit jako náš domov.

"Myslím, že si tady zvykneme, co říkáš?" Zeptá se Deaton, zatímco si na svou postel chystá přikrývky. "Jo, není to vůbec špatné." Odsouhlasím a Deaton ukáže na dveře za mnou. "Možná budeš mít i svůj pokoj." Ohlédnu se a nakouknu dveřmi do další menší místnosti. "Zdá se, že ano. Je tady taky postel." Odpovím docela nadšeně. U něj doma jsem občas spával leckde. Rozhodnu se postel vyzkoušet a lehnu si do ní. Je měkká a pohodlná. "Jo, tady si zvykneme..."


	5. Kapitola 4

Scott

Seženu oblečení a vydám se k příbytku za panstvím, kde je ubytován můj nový sluha a jeho kamarád léčitel. Upřímně řečeno, jsem opravdu rád, že naši nabídku přijali. Dvorní lékař se jistě může hodit a v Isaacovi snad brzy najdu spojence.

Zaklepu na dveře a otevře mi muž tmavší pleti. "Můj pane." Pozdraví mě a pokloní se. "Doufám, že neruším... Je zde Isaac?" Zeptám se. "Ano, jistě. Pojďte dál, sire." Deaton odstoupí od dveří, abych mohl vejít. Isaac vykoukne z druhého pokoje a když si uvědomí, že jsem tady, hned z něj vyjde ven. 

"Donesl jsem ti oblečení. Pro sluhy je oděv předepsaný, nemůžu s tím moc dělat." Řeknu trochu omluvně, jelikož vím, že jejich oblečení není ani zdaleka tak pohodlné jako to naše. "Děkuji, můj pane." Odpoví Isaac a oblečení si převezme. "Jdi se převléct, počkám na tebe venku. Vysvětlím ti, v čem bude tvá práce spočívat." "Ano, pane." Řekne a s malou poklonou se ztratí v pokoji.

Vyjdu na chodbu, abych jim oběma dopřál trochu soukromí. Konec konců je to jejich příbytek. Dle mého názoru by i služební měli mít právo na soukromí.

"Jsem hotov, pane." Řekne můj nový sluha, když vyjde za mnou. Má na sobě hnědé kalhoty a bílou volnou košili. "Vidím, že oblečení padne dobře. Můžeme tedy vyrazit."

Ze všeho nejdřív ho provedu panstvím, aby se tady neztrácel. Dvacet tři pokojů přece jen není málo. "Pracoval jsi někdy pro šlechtu?" "Ne, pane. Jak jsem již říkal, jsem syn sedláka. Dokud jsem nepotkal vás, nikdy jsem se šlechticem ani nemluvil." Odpoví Isaac. "To nevadí. Všechno se naučíš. Tohle jsou mé ložnice, pojď dál." 

Když vejdeme dovnitř, Isaac se začne rozhlížet po místnostech. Nemám mu to za zlé, chápu, že v takových pokojích ještě nikdy nebyl. "Sem za mnou budeš chodit, když bude třeba. Tvým úkolem bude uklízet, čistit zbroj, žehlit, převlékat lože a pomáhat mi s oblékáním. Možná se ti zdá, že je toho hodně, ale neboj, nebude to tak strašné." Pokusím se ho uklidnit, když si všimnu jeho výrazu.

"Přesuneme se ven, pojď." Vybídnu ho. Sice ve svých pokojích trávím dost času, ale venku bývám ještě o něco častěji. "Jsem rytíř, takže se často účastním rytířských soubojů. Bude třeba, aby ses naučil alespoň trochu zacházet se zbraněmi. Na výpravách lesem se občas stane, že nás přepadnou, takže potřebuji, aby ses zvládl ubránit." Isaac přikývne, ale nezdá se, že by z toho byl nějak nadšený.

Dovedu ho na nádvoří, kde jsem nechal svůj meč. Zvednu ho ze země a podám ho Isaacovi. "Tenhle je sice můj, ale od této chvíle patří tobě. Doufám, že ti bude dobře sloužit." Isaac se na mě překvapeně podívá, ale pak si meč převezme. "Děkuji, pane." Řekne a potěžká meč v ruce.

"Mohl bys být dobrý bojovník. Tvá výška by mohla být výhodou, kdyby ses ji naučil správně využívat. Pojď, ukážu ti pár úderů." 

Když se mi podaří nastavit Isaaca do správného postoje, ukážu mu základní výpady a krytí. Nezdá se, že by mu tíha meče nějak vadila. Pohybuje se s lehkostí, ale jeho údery jsou přesné a silné.

"Musím říci, že jsi mne mile překvapil. S mečem ti to jde." "Děkuji, pane." Odpoví, když oba odložíme meče. Při nácviku úderů se dle mého názoru i trochu uvolnil. Nevím, v čem to je, že je tak tichý a odtažitý.

"Můj pane." Osloví mě někdo a já se otočím za ženským hlasem. "Ano, Lydie?" "Má paní by si s vámi přála hovořit. Je ve svých pokojích." Řekne služebná a střelí pohledem po Isaacovi. "Děkuji ti, hned za ní zajdu... Tohle je můj nový sluha, jmenuje se Isaac. Isaacu, tohle je Lydie, komorná mé sestry Allison." Představím je. Lydie se usměje a podá mému sluhovi ruku, který ji přijme. "Ráda tě poznávám." "I já tebe." Řeknou jeden druhému a pustí se.

"Půjdu zjistit, co si má sestra žádá. Prozatím můžeš uklidit v mých pokojích." "Ano, můj pane." Odsouhlasí Isaac, pokloní se a odejde. Já a Lydie se vydáme společně k mé sestře.

"Sháněla ses po mně, Allison?" Zeptám se, když vejdu do komnat. "Ano, chtěla jsem se tě zeptat, jestli bys mě nedoprovodil do vsi. Potřebuji si vyzvednout nové šaty." "Ano, v tom nevidím problém. Snad nebude vadit, když s sebou vezmu i Isaaca. Potřebuje si zvyknout na chod panství se vším všudy." Vysvětlím. "Ovšem že nebude. Už nastoupil do služby?" Zeptá se Allison a já přikývnu. "Zrovna jsem ho provázel. Zdá se, že by mohl být dobrý bojovník. S mečem mu to jde." "To je jen dobře. Když ho budeš učit, třeba z něj bude jednou rytíř." Usměju se nad tou představou. "Ne, to asi ne. Myslím, že by se ho moc protivníků nezaleklo." "Jak to myslíš?" Chce vědět sestra. "To pochopíš, až ho uvidíš. Kdy chceš vyrazit na cestu?" "Třeba ihned." Přikývnu. "Zajdu pro něj. Doufám, že jsi řekla Derekovi, aby nachystal koně." "Víš, že já myslím na všechno, bratře."


	6. Kapitola 5

Isaac

Když se vrátím zpátky do Scottových komnat, abych uklidil, mám sto chutí odejít ze služby. Nevadí mi, že jsou věci všude rozházené, spíš mi vadí, že netuším, kde je jejich místo. Když jsem byl dítě a uklidil jsem něco tak, že to pak otec nemohl najít, vždy jsem to odnesl ranami bičem. Scott mě pravděpodobně takhle trestat nebude, ale to nic nemění na tom, že ve mně stále převládá strach z dětství.

Rozhodnu se tedy každou věc jednotlivě uklidit pomocí kouzla. Není na tom nic těžkého, stačí ukázat na věc, pronést zaklínadlo a díky tomu se uklidí tam, kam patří, aniž bych na něco musel sáhnout.

Na chodbě uslyším kroky. Ihned přestanu s kouzly a vezmu do ruky první věc, co mě napadne. "Jsi tady, výborně. Jak to jde s úklidem?" Zeptá se Scott, když se objeví ve dveřích. "Je to v pořádku, můj pane. Jen doufám, že pak všechno najdete." "S tím si nedělej starosti, jsem si jist, že to bude v pořádku." Přikývnu a lehce se usměju. Věděl jsem, že nebude jako otec.

"Má sestra chce doprovodit do vsi. Říkal jsem si, že bys mohl jet s námi." Navrhne šlechtic. "Mám připravit koně?" "Není třeba, Derek už je nachystal. Pojď, ať sestra dlouho nečeká." "Ano, můj pane."

I když nemám zdání, proč s nimi musím jet, raději nic nenamítám. Společně se Scottem dojdeme před stáje, kde už na nás čekají tři koně a Derek.

"Proč má moje sestra připraveného koně naší matky?" Zeptá se Scott. "Zdá se, že kůň vaší sestry má nějakou injekci v kopytu, můj pane. Usoudil jsem, že by nebylo moudré, aby nohu příliš zatěžoval." Vysvětlí Derek. "Moudré rozhodnutí. Děkujeme, Dereku, můžeš jít." Vlkodlak se ukloní a pomalu odejde.

"Můžeme vyrazit?" Ozve se dívčí hlas kousek od nás. Otočím se a spatřím mladou dívku s tmavýma vlasama i očima. Je na první pohled velice půvabná.

"Oh, tak tady je náš nový sluha..." Řekne, když se setkáme pohledem. Dojde až ke mně a mile se usměje. "Má paní." Pozdravím ji a ukloním se. "Scott mi o tobě něco málo vyprávěl. Doufám, že se ti tu bude líbit. Isaac, nemám pravdu?" "To máte, madam. A děkuji." Odpovím a také se usměju.

"Tak nasedat." Zavelí Scott z koňského hřbetu. Chytnu koně Allison za ohlávku, aby mohla bez potíží nasednout, což také udělá. "Učíš se rychle." Pochválí mě. "Pomoc ženě je samozřejmostí." Odpovím a nasednu na zbývajícího koně.

Scott a Allison spolu mluví o panství a rytířských utkání, o kterých já vůbec nic nevím. Po chvíli jejich rozhovor přestanu poslouchat a zaberu se do vlastních myšlenek.

Samozřejmě, že jsem si občas všiml nějaké dívky na tržnici nebo ve vsi, ale nikdy mne ani nenapadlo o ní přemýšlet nebo ji dokonce oslovit. Nějak jsem se smířil s tím, že budu žít celý život sám se svými kouzly. Proto mě docela překvapuje, jak moc mě Allison zaujala. 

"...infekce rozšiřuje. Nevím, co s ní dělat." Zachytím kousek věty, když ze svých myšlenek procitnu. Pravděpodobně se baví o nemocném kopytu Allisonina koně.

"Když dovolíte, mohl bych se na to kopyto podívat. Infekce jsme s Deatonem léčili téměř denně." Ozvu se a oba sourozenci se na mě podívají. "Myslíš, že bys s tím mohl něco udělat?" Zeptá se Allison. "Určitě bych se o něco pokusil." "Dobrá tedy. Budu ti za to vděčná, Isaacu. Lottie mám už od hříběte." Přikývnu. Zdá se, že je pro ni ten kůň důležitý.

Když dojedeme do vsi, zastavíme u krejčové a sesedneme z koní. "Nebojte, bude to jen chvilička. Půjdete dovnitř?" Zeptá se Allison. "Raději zůstaneme venku." Odpoví Scott za nás za oba. Dívka přikývne a odejde.

Někde za námi se ozve křik. Já i Scott se ohlédneme a uvidíme ženu, jak se snaží utéct před strážemi. "Je to čarodějka! Chopte se jí!" Zařve nějaký muž a několik lidí se za ženou rozběhne. Střelím pohledem po Scottovi, když zrovna nasedá na koně. "Musíme ji chytit." Řekne a rozjede se jejím směrem. Ztuhne mi krev v žilách, ale udělám to samé, co on. Nasednu na koně a vydám se k nim.

Než stihnu dojít, žena se ocitne v pasti. "Prosím! Nejsem čarodějka! Musíte mi věřit!" Snaží se obhájit, ale je to marné. Jeden ze stráží ji chytí a strhne ji k zemi, kde ji následně zaklekne a sváže jí ruce. "Ne!!!" Zvolá žalostně žena a po tvářích jí začnou téct slzy. Není jí to ale nic platné.

"Odvezte ji na panství, můj otec už si s ní poradí." Zavelí Scott a strážce příkývne. "Ano, můj pane!" Odpoví na souhlas, naloží ženu na koně a spolu s ní a dalšími strážemi se rozjede směrem k panství.

"Co se stalo?" Zeptá se Allison, když dojede k nám. "Chytli čarodějku. Už ji odváží na panství." Vysvětlí Scott. Přísahal bych, že jsem ve tváři Allison viděl záblesk lítosti nebo snad smutku. "Dobrá práce... Šaty mám vyzvednuty, můžeme se tedy vrátit." "Ovšem." Řekne Scott a podívá se na mě. "Zachoval ses pohotově. Přesně takové lidi u dvora potřebujeme. Velmi dobře, Isaacu." Pochválí mě. "Je to naše povinnost osvobodit svět od kouzel." Odpovím, ale každé slovo mě div neudusí. To, co se stalo té ženě, by se klidně mohlo stát i mně.


	7. Kapitola 6

Allison

Jakmile se vrátíme domů, Scott ihned zamíří za naším otcem, aby zjistil podrobnosti o té ženě ze vsi, která by měla být podle všeho čarodějka. Já osobně nevěřím, že jsou všichni čarodějové špatní. Snažila jsem se otce přesvědčit, aby lidi obdařené magií soudil podle jejich činů a ne kvůli tomu, co jsou zač. Nikdy mě ale neposlouchal.

"Ty šaty jsou nádherné, má paní. Budeš ozdobou celého panství." Řekne Lydie, když uklidí šaty na své místo. "Navrhnu tátovi, že bys i ty potřebovala nové. Jistě by se s tím dalo něco dělat." "Jsi velmi laskavá, má paní. Budeš mne ještě potřebovat?" Zeptá se má komorná a dobrá přítelkyně. "Ne, to je všechno, Lydie. Děkuji." Usměju se a Lydie se mírně pokloní a odejde.

Posadím se na široký parapet, ze kterého mám krásný výhled do dvora. Začnu zvažovat své možnosti, co bych mohla dnes odpoledne dělat. Otec a Scott se budou jistě celý den věnovat oné čarodějce a má matka by už od rána měla být na návštěvě v sousedním panství. Zdá se tedy, že se budu muset zabavit sama. A nebo také ne...

Opustím své komnaty a zamířím do stájí. Už z dálky slyším Isaaca, jak něco říká, ale nerozumím mu. Když dojdu až k boxu mé klisny, sluha se tak poleká, až nadskočí.

"Odpusť, nechtěla jsem tě vyděsit." Omluvím se a vejdu do boxu. "To nic, má paní. Jen jsem se tak soustředil, že jsem vás neslyšel přicházet." Vysvětlí a zvedne koni nohu, aby mu mohl na kopyto přiložit nějaký obklad.

"Jak to s ní vypadá?" Zeptám se a začnu koně hladit po hlavě, abych ho trochu uklidnila. "Do dvou dnů už by mohla zase běhat. Zdá se, že si něco zabodla do nohy. Dal jsem jí na to mast a tenhle obklad. Vytáhne ten zánět." Vysvětlí sluha. "Děkuji ti. Moc to pro mne znamená." "Rádo se stalo." Řekne Isaac a dovolí koni zase položit nohu na zem.

"Máš teď něco na práci?" Zeptám se. "Vás bratr i sir Argent jsou momentálně zaneprázdněni a nic po mně nechtěli, takže mě Deaton požádal, jestli bych nemohl zajít na nějaké byliny." "Vadilo by ti, kdybych ti u toho dělala společnost? Také nemám nic na práci a sedět v mých komnatách se mi nechce." Vysvětlím a lehce se usměju, když se na mě Isaac podívá.

"Bude mi potěšením, má paní. Jen doběhnu pro nějaký provázek, abych mohl byliny svázat. Hned se vrátím." Řekne a odběhne, aniž by se vůbec poklonil. Nevadí mi to, je mi zcela jasné, že nic co dělá není myšleno neuctivě. Místo toho se usměju nad jeho neohrabaností.

Isaac se vrátí spolu s taškou, nožem a provázkem. "Můžeme vyrazit." "V tom případě mě veď." Pobídnu ho a společně vyjdeme ze stájí. "Snad vám nebude vadit menší procházka. Většina léčivých bylin roste až za panstvím." "Jak jsem již řekla, nemám nic na práci. Ráda se projdu." Isaac přikývne a přidrží mi vrata oddělující panství od okolní vesnice.

"Pověz, Isaacu, jak dlouho už se léčitelství věnuješ?" Zeptám se nejen proto, abych vyplnila ticho. Opravdu mne ten mladík zajímá. "Je to pět let, má paní. Když mi bylo osmnáct, otec mě vyhodil z domu a já hned na to začal žít s Deatonem. To on mě všechno učí." "Jsi tedy o tři léta starší než já... Proč tě tvůj otec vyhodil?" Zeptám se, ale Isaac s odpovědí trochu váha. "Mě to můžeš říct." Pobídnu ho. "Můj otec, on... Nebyl dobrý člověk. Nechci vás tím zatěžovat... Tohle je kopretina." Řekne a sehne se k nějaké bylině. Podívám se, co sbírá a rozhodnu se mu pomoci.

"U Deatona jsi byl šťastný?" "Dalo by se to tak říct, ano. Je pro mne jako otec." Odpoví. Nedokážu si ani představit, čím vším si musel projít. "A vy jste šťastná?" Zeptá se zcela nečekaně. "Vlastně jsem o tom nikdy moc nepřemýšlela. Já i Scott máme osud předurčen. Bratr se bude zanedlouho ženit a až nastane čas, převezme panství. Ode mne se očekává, že se provdám za bohatého muže a odstěhuji se k němu. Budeme mít děti a já mu budu pomáhat s chodem jeho panství." Vysvětlím.

"A vy to takhle chcete?" Zeptá se. "Ne vždy jde o to, co si se Scottem přejeme. On má alespoň štěstí, jeho nastávající manželka Malia se zdá být velmi milá. Už několikrát na panství byla. Rozumí si spolu." Jsem tak zabraná do hovoru, že si ani nevšimnu, když se natáhneme pro stejnou bylinu. Isaac ji chytí jako první, takže já položím svou ruku na jeho. Ihned ucuknu.

"Promiň, nedávala jsem pozor..." Omluvím se a začnu se červenat. Isaac si toho nejspíš všimne a květinu mi podá. "Je vaše." Řekne a usměje se. Vezmu si od něj květinu a dám si ji do vlasů. "Sluší vám." Zhodnotí mladík a také se trochu začervená.

Chvíli pak sbíráme mlčky, každý ponořený do svých myšlenek. Kromě svého bratra moc mladých mužů neznám a nejsem zvyklá s nimi hovořit nebo vůbec být v jejich přítomnosti. S Isaacem si ale připadám docela přirozeně. Možná je to také tím, že není z urozené rodiny.

"Tohle by mohlo stačit." Řekne, když utrhne poslední kvítí. "Dobře, asi bychom se měli vrátit, ať nás nehledají." "Ovšem... Děkuji za vaši společnost." Poděkuje Isaac a ukloní se. Usměju se a pak už se společně vydáme zpátky na panství.


	8. Kapitola 7

Isaac

Scott mě zavolá hned, jak se vrátím na panství. V rychlosti donesu Deatonovi byliny a zamířím do Scottových komnat.

"Přál jste si se mnou mluvit, můj pane?" Oslovím ho, když nskouknu otevřenými dveřmi dovnitř. "Ano, Isaacu, pojď dál. Říkal jsem si, že bychom mohli jít šermovat. Potřebuji se trochu odreagovat a tobě by se ty zkušenosti mohly hodit." "Ovšem, pane." Odsouhlasím, i když bych si šel radši lehnout. 

Scott vezme dva meče a když vyjdeme na dvorek, jeden mi podá. "Pamatuješ si ještě ty údery?" Zeptá se. "Myslím, že ano." Odpovím a hned na to na mě zaútočí. Podaří se mi úder vykrýt a dokonce ho i vrátit.

Takhle pokračujeme několik minut, možná i hodinu, než Scott konečně odloží meč a posadí se do trávy. "To by mohlo stačit. Jsi vážně nadaný." "Děkuji, pane." Řeknu udýchaně. Možná nejsem v boji úplně ztracený, ale moje kondice není ani zdaleka taková jako má Scott.

"Můžeš si klidně sednout." Poplácá na zem vedle sebe. Ihned toho využiju a sednu si. I když Scotta skoro neznám, mám pocit, že je s ním něco špatně. "Děje se něco, můj pane?" Zeptám se a Scott pokrčí rameny. 

"Ta čarodějka... Otec ji odsoudil k smrti." Řekne a v tu chvíli mi ztuhne krev v žilách. "Cože? A je si jist, že vážně ovládá magii?" "Ne, ale je podezřelá. Nechce riskovat, že by to jen dobře skrývala. Čarodějkám se nedá věřit." Vysvětlí. Mám sto chutí mu říct, že mě všichni, co ovládají magii jsou špatní, ale moc dobře vím, že na sebe nesmím nijak upozornit.

"Váš otec má nejspíš pravdu. Nikdy nevíte, co takoví lidé dokážou. Bezpečí by mělo být na prvním místě." Scott se na mě podívá a přikývne. "Ano, na tom něco bude. Konec konců... Jen hlupák by se k magii přiznal, když ví, co ho čeká." Řekne a vstane. "Poprava bude zítra ráno na náměstí. Raději si běž odpočinout, musíme tam být také. Dnes už se o sebe postarám sám." "Děkuji, pane." Odpovím a Scott se dá na odchod.

Chvíli počkám, až se mi ztratí z dohledu a pak se vrátím k Deatonovi. Vtrhnu do dveří zrovna ve chvíli, kdy chystá nějaké tinktury. "Musím jí pomoct." Řeknu namísto pozdravu a začnu pátrat ve svém batohu. "O čem to mluvíš, Isaacu? Co se děje?" "Jde o tu ženu. Argent ji chce ráno popravit. Není to čarodějka, byl jsem u ní dost blízko, abych to poznal. Je nevinná." Vysvětlím a Deaton mě chytne za rameno tak silně, až mě donutí se na něj podívat.

"Nemůžeš s tím nic udělat, chlapče. Je to rozhodnutí panovníka. Mohli by na tebe přijít." "Nepřijdou na mě, mám plán." Vysmeknu se mu a vytáhnu z batohu starou knihu. Pomocí kouzla nalistuju správnou stránku a začnu si číst.

"Co chceš dělat?" Zeptá se Deaton. "Prostě ji pustím. Tohle kouzlo mi v tom pomůže." Zavřu knihu a rychle vběhnu do svého malého pokoje. Vyhrabu své staré oblečení a dám ho do tašky přes rameno. 

"Ať už je tvůj plán jakýkoliv, buď opatrný. Prosím." Řekne Deaton, když se postaví do dveří. "Budu, slibuji." Projdu kolem něj a zamířím do sklepení, kde by podle všeho měly být žaláře. Cestou si dávám pozor, abych na nikoho nenarazil. Už je ale docela pozdě večer, takže odhaduji, že šlechta buď spí nebo jsou na večeři.

Když se dostanu k žalářům, všimnu si dvou stráží hlídajících před celou. Schovám se za roh tak, aby mě neviděli. "Somnum." Řeknu směrem k nim a v další sekundě se oba skácí k zemi. 

"Co se jim stalo?" Zeptá se žena, když přijdu k její cele. "Jen tvrdě usnuli, to nic. Musíš mě teď poslouchat..." "Já nejsem čarodějka, prosím, věř mi to... Mám doma tříletého syna, vůbec nevím, co s ním bude, až mě popraví..." Žena začne plakat tak silně, že se skoro nemůže udržet na nohou.

"Já vím, že nejsi čarodějka. Přišel jsem ti pomoct. Na, vezmi si tohle." Podám jí tašku, kterou si okamžitě vezme a otevře ji. "Je to moje staré oblečení. Když budeš oblečená jako muž, jen málokdo tě pozná. Je tam i čepice, můžeš si pod ní schovat vlasy. Rychle se obleč, nebudu se dívat." Řeknu a otočím se, aby měla trochu soukromí.

"Děkuji ti, nikdy ti to nezapomenu..." "Jenom si pospěš." Popoženu ji trochu. Sice si nemyslím, že by sem mohl někdo přijít, ale člověk nikdy neví.

"Hotovo." Řekne žena a já se otočím zpátky. "Dobře, teď potřebuju, aby ses otočila ty, zacpala si uši a zavřela oči." Žena se na nic neptá a udělá, co po ní žádám. Chytnu mříže a pronesu zaklínadlo, nacož se cela odemkne. Položím ženě ruku na rameno, aby zase začala vnímat.

"Poběž. Vyvedu tě z panství, ale pak už musíš pokračovat sama. Jestli je ti život vzácný, vem svého syna a opusťte zemi. Víc pro tebe udělat nemůžu." "Děkuji ti. Máš dobré srdce." Usměju se a vezmu ženu za ruku. Pak už se společně vydáme ven z žaláře. 

Když ji vyvedu na dvůr, projdeme kolem zdi, která slouží jako oplocení. Pomůžu jí přelézt zeď v nejnižším místě a když je na druhé straně, ještě jednou se na mě otočí, ale pak už se rozběhne směrem ke vsi. Doufám, že se jí podaří bezpečné dostat pryč.


	9. Kapitola 8

Scott

"To je neslýchané! Jak jen mohla utéct?!" Začne se otec rozčilovat hned po ránu. Ta čarodějka, kterou jsme včera zajali,v noci utekla. Když to otec zjistil, nechal nás všechny zavolat do obřadní síně.

"Byla to čarodějka, otče. Možná použila kouzlo, aby se z cely dostala. " Řekne Allison. "Stráže spaly tak tvrdě, že jsem je nemohl ani vzbudit!" "Možná bychom se měli soustředit na to, abychom tu čarodějku opět našli, nemyslíš, drahý?" Opáčí má matka Melissa. Po jejich slovech se otec trochu uklidní. "Ano, máš pravdu. Scotte, Dereku, vydejte se ji hledat. Hned." "Ano, sire." Odpovím a podívám se na Dereka. Pokud umí někdo dobře stopovat, je to on. "Dobře, můžete všichni jít." 

Když vyjdeme z místnosti, odchytnu Isaaca dřív, než stihne odejít. Opravdu si ještě nezvykl na to, že je můj sluha. "Budu potřebovat pomoct s oblékáním. Chci, abys jel s námi." Věnuje mi překvapený pohled, ale přikývne. "Dobře, můj pane." "Půjdu připravit koně, sire." Oznámí mi Derek. "Skvělý nápad. Hned tam budeme." 

"Vezmete si zbroj?" Zeptá se Isaac, když vejdeme do mých komnat. "Ano, děkuji." Odpovím a začnu se pomalu svlékat, nechám si jen kalhoty. Můj sluha mi mezitím donese zbroj a začne s oblékáním. 

"Nejsi smutný?" Zeptám se. Už od rána se mi zdá být trochu mimo. "Ne, pane... Jen mi leží v hlavě ta čarodějka." Přizná se. "Neměj strach, najdeme ji. Derek je nejlepší stopař, jakého znám." "Jenže pokud ji najdeme, nebude se spíš chtít pomstít? Osobně bych ji nechal být." Řekne a pomůže mi do železné košile. 

"Budu tě chránit." Řeknu a Isaac se mi překvapeně podívá do očí, dokonce přestane i s oblékáním. "Řekl jsem něco špatně?" Zeptám se, když mi to začne připadat zvláštní. "To ne, jenom... Nikdy jsem neměl nikoho, kdo by byl ochotný pro mě hnout prstem, natož mě chránit." Svěří se. "Myslím, že Deaton tě má rád." "Ano, to ano. Ale vy jste pro mě cizí člověk." Obejde mě, aby mi mohl popravit zbroj i vzadu. Chvíli váhám, ale pak se rozhodnu promluvit.

"Víš, možná si nejsme sobě rovní, ale i tak bychom mohli být přátelé... Sluha, kterého jsem měl před tebou, mi byl skoro bratrem." "Proč už u vás neslouží?" Zeptá se. "Zemřel, když nás jednou v noci přepadli, jak jsme se vraceli z výpravy." Otočím se k Isaacovi čelem. "Nedovolím, aby se to opakovalo s tebou. To ti slibuji." Sluha přikývne. "Děkuji, můj pane. Myslím, že jste hotov. Když dovolíte, zajdu si pro svůj meč." "Dobře, jen jdi." Isaac se pokloní a dá se k odchodu. 

"Isaacu..." Zastavím ho dřív, než stihne odejít. "Ano?" "Ty formality si můžeš odpustit. Přátelé se k sobě tak nechovají." Na Isaacově tváři se objeví úsměv. "Tak dobře... Scotte." Zavře za sebou dveře a ani já se neubráním úsměvu. 

Všichni tři se později sejdeme před stájí. Rozdělíme si koně a vydáme se po stopách, které nám hlásí Derek. Nikdy jsem nepochopil, jak je možné, že je ve stopování tak dobrý. Mnohokrát jsem se ti snažil naučit, ale ani zdaleka jsem nebyl tak úspěšný jako on.

"Začíná pršet, můj pane. V dešti zcela jistě ztratím stopu." Ozve se Derek asi po hodině jízdy. "Musíme to zkoušet dál. Nemůže být přeci daleko." Nevzdám se, i když si začínám myslet, že je naše pátrání marné. Ani pořádně nevíme, kdy přesně utekla. Každopádně má nad námi velký náskok.

Když se dostaneme do dalšího lesa, hned zpočátku mám špatný pocit. Derek se začne ohlížet, jen Isaac sedí na koni úplně v klidu a pořád se dívá do země. Nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby tam hledal ty jeho bylinky.

Těsně nad mou hlavou prosviští šíp a zabodne se do stromu. "Pozor!" Zařvu a všichni tři ihned sesedneme z koní. Zpoza stromů na nás začnou útočit muži ve zbroji a se zbraněmi v ruce. "Isaacu, schovej se za mě!" "Zvládnu to!" Střelím po něm pohledem, abych zjistil, jak se mu se soupeřem daří. K mému údivu velmi dobře.

Pošlu svého soka k zemi a v příští vteřině se na mě vrhne další. Bojujeme vyrovnaně, dokud může neodzbrojím. Odhodím svůj meč, abychom si byli sobě rovní, ale on zcela nečekaně vytáhne dýku a zasáhne mě s ní do boku. Zařvu bolestí a padnu na zem.

"Scotte!" Zavolá Isaac a okamžitě ke mně přiběhne. Derek se během chvilky zbaví svého soupeře a začne bojovat s tím mým, aby od nás odvedl pozornost. 

"Co se stalo?" "Bodl mě do boku..." Řeknu a odtáhnu z rány zakrvácenou ruku. Isaac mi ji okamžitě vrátí zpátky. "Musíš si na to tlačit. Dostaneme tě domů. Dereku!" Zavolá na dalšího člena naší výpravy, který se zrovna v tu chvíli zbaví svého soupeře a přiběhne k nám. "Jak je na tom?" Zeptá se starostlivě.

"Ztrácí hodně krve, musíme ho co nejrychleji dostat na panství." Vysvětlí Isaac a pomůže mi dojít ke koni. Spolu s Derekem mi na něj pomůže vylézt. Cítím, jak pomalu začínám slábnout. "Hlavně se udrž na tom koni. Povedu ho." Řekne Isaac, nasedne na svého koně a Derek mu podá mé otěže. Pak i on nasedne a všichni se rozjedeme.


	10. Kapitola 9

Isaac

Když dorazíme na panství, Scott se jen tak tak drží při vědomí. S Derekovou pomocí ho sundáme z koně, nacož ho vlkodlak vezme do náručí a zamíří s ním do Scottových komnat. 

"Musíme uvědomit Argenty, jdi pro ně." "Ne, jdi ty, zkusím mu trochu pomoct. A vezmi s sebou Deatona. Rychle." Řeknu Derekovi a ten okamžitě odběhne.

Když se za ním zavřou dveře, kleknu si ke Scottově posteli a chytnu ho za ruku. Potichu, tak, aby mě neslyšel, pronesu zaříkadlo, které by mu mělo předat něco z mé síly a energie. Kdybych ho kouzlem zázračně vyléčil, pravděpodobně by mě to stálo hlavu.

"Scotte! Dobrý bože..." Vykřikne od dveří Melissa, Scottova matka. Ihned se k němu přiřítí, asib aby ho mohla obejmout, ale podaří se mi ji zastavit. "Má paní, váš syn potřebuje nyní odpočinek a doktora..." "Jak to s ním vypadá?" Přeruší mě Deaton, když vběhne dovnitř.

"Ztratil hodně krve. Je slabý." Vysvětlím jednoduše. Deaton donutí mě i Melissu odstoupit od postele, aby se k němu mohl dostat. "Prosím, pomozte mu..." Zažadoní lady Melissa a začne neovladatelně vzlykat. "Udělám, co bude v mých silách." Odvětí Deaton a kývne na mě. Vím přesně, co po mně chce.

"Má paní, pojďte, počkáme na chodbě. Deaton nás pak zavolá." Řeknu a zlehka Melissu nasměruji k východu. Naštěstí se moc nebrání.

"Pověz, to mu udělala ta čarodějka?" Zeptá se, když vyjdeme na chodbu. "Ne, má paní. V lese na nás zaútočili. Scottův... Sok sira Argenta nebojoval čestně a bodl ho dýkou." Vysvětlím a Melissa přikývne, ale po tvářích jí začnou téct slzy. Nemám nejmenší tušení, jak bych ji mohl uklidnit. S ženami jsem dřív mluvil jen stěží. Vůbec nevím, jak se k nim chovat.

"Děkuji, že jsi mu pomohl zpátky na panství. Bude z tebe dobrý sluha." Pochválí mě a pak mě zcela nečekaně obejme. Zůstanu stát jako solný sloup. 

Dveře od Scottových komnat se náhle otevřou. "Lady Argentová, váš syn je stabilizovaný. Můžete jej navštívit." Oznámí Deaton trochu překvapeně, když nás uvidí v objetí. Melissa mě následně pustí a obrátí se k Deatonovi. "Děkuji vám, doktore." Řekne a vejde do komnat za Scottem, zatímco Deaton vyjde na chodbu, zavře dveře a s povytaženým obočím se na mě podívá.

"Také nevím, proč mě objala." Odpovím a pokrčím rameny. "To mne nijak nepřekvapuje, o Melisse se říká, že je velmi srdečná. Pravděpodobně potřebovala trochu uklidnit. Spíš mne zajímá, jak moc jsi použil... Svůj dar, abys Scottovi pomohl." "Jen nezbytně. Přísahám." Deaton přikývne. "Bude žít, ale chvíli potrvá, než se zase postaví na nohy. Do té doby bude potřebovat, aby se o něj někdo staral, což je tvá práce. Teď jej ale nech odpočívat." "Dobře... Kde je sir Argent a slečna Allison?" Zeptám se, protože kdyby byli na panství, zcela jistě by byli u Scotta.

"Mám pocit, že šli trénovat do lesa. Slečna Allison je velmi nadaná lukostřelkyně." "Neměl bych je uvědomit?" Deaton se zamyslí a položí mi ruku na rameno. "Nač jim kazit chvilku. Scott bude v pořádku, až se vrátí, můžou za ním jít. Pokud chceš být užitečný, můžeš jít nasbírat byliny...."

***

Večer zajdu za Scottem, abych mohl trochu poklidit v jeho komnatě. Když vejdu dovnitř, pravidelně oddechuje. Rozhodnu se ho nebudit, neboť mi Deaton stále dokola klade na srdce, že potřebuje odpočívat. 

Uklízím jen několik minut, když se Scott začne v posteli otáčet. Pak otevře oči a setkáme se pohledem. "Isaacu..." Osloví mě, tak dojdu k jeho posteli. "Jak se cítíš?" "Jakoby mě někdo bodl..." Lehce se usměju. "Děkuji za pomoc. Bez tebe a Dereka bych se zpátky nedostal." "To je samozřejmost." Odpovím. "Měl by ses trochu najíst." Pobídnu ho a vezmu z nočního stolku podnos s jídlem. Scott se pokusí posadit tak, aby se zády stále opíral o záhlaví postele.

"Nedopadli jsme tu čarodějku... Co když se bude chtít pomstít?" Řekne a začne pomalu jíst. "Budeme doufat, že se nebude chtít pomstít." Scott příkývne. "Víš, občas si říkám, že je na ně otec moc tvrdý a ne všichni čarodějové by měli být popraveni... Jenže pak se objeví někdo jako byla tahle a pak lituji, proč je nepopravujeme hned, když je dopadneme." Zapřemýšlí nahlas mladý Argent. "Co si o tom myslíš ty?" Zaskočí mě otázkou. Pokrčím rameny, abych získal trochu času, než mu odpovím.

"Myslím si, že ty a tvá rodina děláte pro bezpečí občanů maximum." "Snažíme se, ale stále to není dost, jak se zdá. Čarodějové chodí mezi námi. Stačí jim málo, aby člověka prokleli. Měli bychom se mít stále napozoru." Řekne a podá mi podnos s jídlem, který dám pryč. "Máš pravdu." Potvrdím, i když mi to trhá všechny vnitřnosti. 

"Budeš ještě něco potřebovat?" "Ne, děkuji, Isaacu." Pokynu hlavou a spolu s podnosem odejdu. Chtěl jsem sice uklízet, ale něco mi říká, že to počká do zítra.


	11. Kapitola 10

Allison

Už jsou to dva týdny, co byl můj bratr zraněn. Když jsem se to dozvěděla, byla jsem strachy bez sebe. Zdá se, že mu náš nový lékař Deaton zachránil život.

Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout, jak se za ty dva týdny vyvinul vztah Scotta s Isaacem. Jelikož můj bratr stále jen ležet, jeho sluha u něj byl skoro celé dny. Jednou, když jsem Scotta navštívila, oba se něčemu hlasitě smáli. Už je to zase ten starý dobrý Scott. Po smrti Stilese byl uzavřený, ale díky Isaacovi se v něm zase objevila jiskra.

Dokonce i Isaac je jiný. Neměla jsem moc příležitostí s ním mluvit, ale když se tak stalo, byl daleko sdílnější a uvolněnější. Na panství už je jako doma a dokonce se začal bavit i s Lydií a Derekem. 

"Jsi připravená, má paní?" Zeptá se má služebná, když vejde do mých komnat. "Ano, myslím, že jsem." "Pak tedy můžeme jít. Tvůj bratr ti vzkazuje, že mu máš držet palce." Vzduch se mi zasekne v plicích. "Scott chce závodit?!" Polekám se. Vím, že závody ve spřežení ještě nikdy nevynechal, ale doufala jsem, že bude rozumnější, když byl raněn. 

"Bohužel mu to nikdo nerozmluvil." Potvrdí mé obavy Lydie. "Pak tedy doufejme, že při něm bude stát sám Bůh." "Derek bude muset stačit." Řekne má komorná a společně zamíříme na nádvoří, kde se dnes budou konat vozatajské závody.

Když dorazíme na místo, pošlu Lydii za mou matkou a sama se rozhodnu popřát otci a bratrovi hodně štěstí. "Neměj strach, Allison. Tohle zvládnu i s probodnutým bokem." Ujistí mě Scott. "Stejně si myslím, že by se nic nestalo, kdybys letos nejel." Řeknu zrovna ve chvíli, kdy k nám dojde Isaac a podá Scottovi startovací číslo.

"Ty ho v tom podporuješ?" Zeptám se Isaaca, když se mi pokloní. "To ne, má paní. Já jen plním jeho rozkazy." "A u toho mi stále dokola opakuje, jak moc špatný nápad to je." Řekne Scott a nasedne na vůz. Zavrtím hlavou, protože moc dobře vím, že teď už s ním nic nehne. "Popřej za mě otci hodně štěstí." Řeknu ještě, než Scott odjede. "Vyřídím, sestřičko." Odpoví a pak už se rozjede pryč.

"Tebe vzít nechtěl?" Zeptám se Isaaca, když tam zůstaneme spolu stát. "Chtěl, jenže můj žaludek není přizpůsobený na rychlou jízdu ve voze. Nerad bych viděl svou snídani ještě jednou." Usměju se nad jeho upřímností. "Tak to se můžeš přidat k nám, pokud nemáš dnes nic na práci. Mojí matce jistě nebude vadit, když nám budeš dělat společnost. Lydie je s námi také." "Tak dobře. Budu rád." Odpoví a usměje se.

Rozejdeme se společně k tribunám. Až když jdeme bok po boku si uvědomím, jak mi bylo, když jsem s ním kdysi byla trhat byliny. Ten zvláštní pocit radosti je opět tady. 

"Už sis u nás zvykl?" "Ano, má paní. Teď už můžu říct, že jsem u vaší rodiny opravdu spokojený." Odpoví Isaac zrovna ve chvíli, kdy si nevšimnu díry v zemi a zakopnu. Mladík mě ale pohotově zachytí dřív, než stihnu upadnout.

"Jste v pořádku?" Zeptá se a ještě pořád mě drží za paži. "Ano... Díky tobě. Děkuji." "Rádo se stalo. Půda je zde nerovná." Konstatuje a pustí mě. "Snad abys mi raději nabídl rámě." Široce se usměju a počkám, jak Isaac zareaguje. Váhavě ohne ruku v lokti, takže se ho můžu zachytit. "Proč to zaváhání?" Neodpustím si otázku. "Jen jsem si nebyl jist, po které straně by měla jít žena." "Copak jsi takhle nikdy žádnou dívku nevedl?" Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "Vlastně ne." 

Když to vyloví, něco ve mně se zaraduje. Těší mě, že jsem pro něj alespoň v něčem první. Usměju se a chytnu ho pevněji, nacož si mě i Isaac přitiskne k sobě blíž. Nikdo si toho zcela jistě nemůže všimnout, je to jen naše tajemství.

"Neponičila sis šaty, když jsi zavrávolala?" Zeptá se matka, když dojdeme k ní i Lydii. "Naštěstí ne. Jsem prostě nešika. Isaac mi pomohl." Máma se podívá na můj momentální doprovod a usměje se. "Děkuji, Isaacu. Nerada bych jí zase sháněla nové šaty." Isaac se pokloní, ale nic neřekne. 

"Posaďte se, přece nebudete celý závod stát." Vyzve nás máma. Posadím se vedle ní, zatímco Lydie sedí z máminy pravé strany. Isaac se chystá přejít k Lydii, ale já ho zadržím. "Můžeš si sednout vedle mě." "Děkuji." Usměje se a sedne si. Automaticky se na židli posunu blíž k Isaacovi. Přísahala bych, že on udělal to samé. 

Závody začnou a všichni lidé včetně nás začnou tleskat. Vím, že bych se měla věnovat hlavně závodům, ale nemůžu si pomoci. Co chvíli trochu pootočím hlavu, abych Isaaca viděla. Jen doufám, že si toho nikdo nevšimne.


	12. Kapitola 11

Isaac

Když závody začnou a všichni účastníci nastoupí před publikum, přepadne mě zvláštní pocit. Je to jen chvilka, tak se rozhodnu, že tomu nebudu věnovat pozornost. Teď mě zajímá spíš to, že můžu být poblíž Allison. 

"Odkud jsou všichni ti jezdci?" Zeptám se. Ne snad, že bych to chtěl vědět, jen s ní chci prostě mluvit. "Jsou z různých měst a zemí. Někteří sem jeli i tři dny. Tyhle závody jsou tradice, nikdo si je nechce nechat ujít." Vysvětlí a trochu se při tom nakloní ke mně. Taky se trochu nakloním.

"A o co se hraje?" "Vítěz bude pozván k nám na panství. Povečeří s námi a pak se bude oslavovat, což znamená jídlo, pití a tanec." Řekne a zcela nečekaně začne tleskat. Až pak si uvědomím, že je v závodišti Scott. První disciplína je parkur.

Když projede celou trasu bez jediné chyby, všichni začnou skandovat jeho jméno. Neváhám a přidám se. Za poslední dva týdny se ze mě a Scotta stali dobří přátelé. Úspěch i vítězství mu přeju.

Když celé utkání skončí a vítěz je všem znám, mé povinnosti opět začnou. "Asi bych měl jít za vaším bratrem... Děkuji, že jsem tady mohl být. Vážím si toho." Allison se na mě podívá a usměje se. "Potěšení bylo i na mé straně. Snad se uvidíme při oslavě." Pokloním se, čímž se s ní prozatím rozloučím a zamířím za Scottem.

"Gratuluji k vítězství. Co tvůj bok?" Zeptám se, když dojdu k němu. "Děkuji. Myslím, že bok je už v pořádku... Bylo to skvělé, nemyslíš?" "To vskutku bylo." Potvrdím a sundám koni sedlo, aby si trochu odpočinul. "Kdo teď ale půjde na oslavu, když ty a tvůj otec jste bezprostřední vítězové?" "Lord Tate se umístil hned za námi, takže půjde on a jeho rodina." Přikývnu. To jméno mi stejně nic neříká.

"Budu na večer potřebovat čisté šaty. Musím vypadat dobře. A ty taky, dám ti novou košili a vestu." "Proč je tak důležité vypadat dobře?" Zeptám se nechápavě. "Tate je otec Malii. Měl bych si ji brát." "Takže chceš udělat dojem, chápu." Scott po mně střelí pohledem, ale nic neřekne, takže mám nejspíš pravdu. "Pustím se do příprav na večer, pokud mě už nepotřebuješ." "Už to zvládnu, děkuji." Propustí mě Scott. Pokynu hlavou a pomalu odejdu.

***

Večer na hostině se vůbec necítím ve své kůži. Všude je moc lidí a hluku. "Trochu se uvolni." Poradí mi Deaton sedící vedle mě. Lydie mi řekla, že tohle je jedna z mála oslav, při které může i služebnictvo sedět u stolu. Možná bych byl daleko radši, kdybych mohl postávat někde mimo dav. 

"Nejsem na tohle zvyklý." "Tak hlavně nic neproveď." Řekne Deaton a já vím, že naráží na kouzlení. "Neboj, tohle mám pod kontrolou." 

Když začne hrát hudba, všichni se jdeme postavit po stranách uličky. Když se otevřou velké dřevěné dveře, lord Argent s lady Melissou projdou uličkou jako první. Všichni poddaní se pokloní. Pak následuje další manželský pár, nejspíš dnešní vítěz a jeho žena. Za nimi projde Scott s nějakou dívkou. Nejspíš to bude Malia. Je hezká, ale není můj typ. Nakonec se k nim přidá i Allison. Když prochází kolem nás, setkáme se pohledem a oba se usmějeme.

"Vážení hosté, dovolte, abych vás přivítal na dnešní oslavě na počest našeho urozeného vítěze a snad i budoucího člena rodiny. Vítejte u nás na panství." Pronese lord Argent. Tateovi se všichni pokloní a poděkují za pozvání. Pak už hostina oficiálně začne.

"Děje se snad něco mezi tebou a slečnou Allison?" Zeptá se Deaton, když se znovu usadíme na naše místa. "Ne... Ne, neděje. Je přece z urozené rodiny." Řeknu daleko smutněji, než bych vůbec zamýšlel. "Je hezké, že si to uvědomuješ, ale srdci se jen těžko poroučí. Zamiloval ses do ní?" Zeptá se, ale já zůstanu mlčet. "Isaacu..." Podívám se na Deatona a pokrčím rameny. "Asi k ní něco cítím, ale ještě nevím, co to je." Můj přítel si povzdechne a položí mi ruku na rameno. "Opatrně." Řekne jen a pustí se do jídla.

"Půjdu se podívat, jestli Scott něco nepotřebuje." Oznámím a zvednu se ze židle. Je mi jasné, že nemůžu ke Scottovi jen tak přijít a oslovit ho, tak se postavím kousek od něj. Zrovna se baví s Maliou o závodech... Možná tady vystojím důlek.

"Malio, dovol, abych ti představil mého sluhu. Tohle je Isaac." Řekne najednou mladý Argent o něco hlasitěji a ukáže na mě. Malia se ke mně otočí a rychle si mě prohlédne. "Má paní." Pozdravím ji a ukloním se. Scott naštěstí pochopí, že s ním chci mluvit, tak vstane od stolu a odvede mě stranou. 

"Děje se něco?" Zeptá se starostlivě. "Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli něco nepotřebuješ." "Ne, nemusíš mít obavy. Na obsluhování u stolu jsou tu jiní." Odpoví. "Spíš mě zajímalo, jestli nepotřebuješ něco mimo tuhle oslavu." "Možná jen vyčistit zbroj a trochu uklidit v komnatách, ale to počká do zítra." Řekne Scott a já se toho hned chytnu. "Raději bych to udělal dnes, pokud ti to nevadí." "Děje se něco, Isaacu?" Pokrčím rameny. "Nemám rád velkou společnost lidí. Nejsem na to zvyklý a necítím se tu moc dobře." Řeknu upřímně. 

"To jsi mohl říct rovnou. Pokud se tu necítíš dobře, můžeš samozřejmě jít." "Děkuji." Pokynu hlavou a Scott mě přátelsky plácne po rameni. Nezlobí se, což je pro mě hlavní.


	13. Kapitola 12

Allison

Když se Scott vrátí ke stolu, všimnu si, že Isaac někam odchází. Samozřejmě, že bych tomu neměla věnovat pozornost, ale dnes jsem sama sobě přiznala, že bych k němu možná mohla něco cítit. Neměla bych, ale zároveň s tím nemohu moc dělat.

"Dáš si ještě kuře, bratře?" Zeptám se Scotta. "Ano, ještě bych si dal, děkuji." Podám mu tác s masem, které si vidličkou nabere a položí na talíř. "Kam šel vlastně Isaac?" Zeptám se nenuceně, jakoby vlastně vůbec o nic nešlo. "Nemá rád moc velký počet lidí pohromadě. Omluvil se s tím, že bude raději uklízet v mých komnatách." Vysvětlí Scott a pak už věnuje pozornost Malii.

Ještě asi hodinu vydržím hovořit s ostatními o věcech, které mě ani nezajímají. Už už se chystám omluvit, když v tom mě vyruší otec. "Allison, co bys řekla na třídenní vyjížďku? Vyjeli bychom zítra ráno a spali bychom pod širákem. Chtěl jsem ti něco ukázat." "To zní výborně, otče. Pojedu ráda." Odsouhlasím. "Dobře. Jen se asi budeme muset obejít bez sluhy. Derek i Lydie budou třeba tady." "Můžete si půjčit Isaaca, alespoň se něčemu přiučí. Myslím, že bude rád, když alespoň na pár dnů odejde z panství." Vloží se do hovoru Scott. Nejradši bych ho samou radostí objala, že něco takového navrhl. 

"To by šlo, pokud ho nebudeš potřebovat." "Je celý váš." Domluví se otec se Scottem. "V tom případě bych si asi měla jít sbalit..." Řeknu a postavím se. "Nezdržíš se na tanec?" Zeptá se táta. "Raději bych se připravila a šla brzy spát." Zalžu. "Pak tedy dobrou noc." Popřeje mi otec. Rozloučím se s ostatními a rovnou zamířím do Scottových komnat.

"Jsi zpátky brzy." Řekne Isaac otočený zády ke mně. "To jsem já." Polekaně se ohlédne. "Omlouvám se, má paní. Myslel jsem si..." "To nic." Zastavím ho dřív, než začne s omluvou. "Můžu pro vás něco udělat?" Zavrtím hlavou a dojdu až k němu. "Ne... A nebo ano. Můžeš mi tykat a oslovovat jménem, když to bude vhodné." Isaac se usměje a podkoží stranou helmu, kterou držel v ruce.

"Díky tobě jsem si dnešní den opravdu užila." Řeknu upřímně. "Vždyť jsem nic zvláštního nedělal." "Ale byl jsi pořád nablízku." Mladík uhne pohledem a zadívá se do země. Najednou mi přijde nejistý. Možná jsem se zmýlila a jeho milé chování vůči mně jsem si špatně vyložila. 

"Jen jsem ti přišla říct, že já a otec jedeme zítra na tři dny pryč. Scott svolil, abys nás doprovázel. Budeme vyjíždět brzy ráno." "A kam pojedeme?" Zeptá se. "To bude překvapení pro nás oba." "Dobře, budu s tím počítat." Odpoví a konečně se na mě zase podívá. 

Chvíli mlčky stojíme naproti sobě. Zadívám se mu do očí a on mi pohled oplácí. Udělám k němu krok blíž, takže u sebe stojíme velmi blízko. Stoupnu si na špičky, abych ho mohla políbit, ale Isaac se v poslední chvíli odtáhne. 

"Co se stalo?" Zeptám se zmateně. Byla jsem si jistá, že ten polibek chce. "Asi to není dobrý nápad..." Řekne a odstoupí ode mě. "Měla jsem pocit, že by ti to nevadilo..." "Ne, ovšem, že ne... Ale jsem jenom sluha a vůbec mě neznáš. Takhle by to být nemělo." Vezmu ho za ruku. "Mně přeci nevadí, že jsi sluha." "To je úctyhodné, ale... Já nejsem takový, jaký si myslíš, že jsem. Opravdu mě neznáš." Řekne znova. "Tak mi dovol tě poznat." Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "To nejde." Vysvobodí si ruku z té mé a vezme ze stolu přilbu. Je mi jasné, že ho nepřesvědčím. 

"Tak...se tedy uvidíme zítra." Řeknu a otočím se k odchodu. Doufám, že mě třeba zastaví, ale místo toho začne čistit helmu a otočí se ke mně zády. Asi byla chyba, že jsem za ním vůbec šla.

Než dojdu do svých komnat, po tváři mi stihne stéct jedna nebo dvě slzy... Nebo bych byla ráda, kdyby byly jen dvě. Vážně jsem si myslela, že ke mně něco cítí. Takový zvrat jsem rozhodně nečekala.

"Á, tady jsi. Už jsem si říkala... Allison? Jsi v pořádku?" Zajímá se Lydie, když vejdu do svých komnat. Musela si všimnout, že jsem brečela. "Ano, nic mi není." "Máš uplakané oči..." Jakmile to Lydie zmíní, začnu opět brečet. "Pššt..." Snaží se mě utěšit, ale nezabírá to. "Tak co se stalo?" "Nic, jen... Isaac..." Řeknu mezi vzlyky. "Isaac ti něco udělal?" Zavrtím hlavou a osuším si oči. "Neudělal. Jen jsem si myslela, že by ke mně mohl taky něco cítit, ale mýlila jsem se." Vyhrknu na Lydii, která zůstane stát jako opařená.

"Byli jsme dnes skoro celý den spolu a bylo to hezké, tak jsem za ním šla do Scottových komnat a chtěla ho políbit. Nejprve to vypadalo, že by chtěl, ale pak se odtáhl a řekl, že to není dobrý nápad." Popíšu jí celý příběh, aby byla trochu v obraze. Posadím se k zrcadlu a začnu si česat vlasy. Lydie mi ale hřeben vezme a ujme se česání sama.

"Možná si jen uvědomuje své místo." Řekne opatrně. "Já ho moc neznám. Občas si něco řekneme, ale není to moc." Dodá ještě. "Nevím, co teď budu dělat. Jedu s ním a mým otcem na tři dny stanovat." "Podle mě není takový, že by dělal problémy." Přikývnu. "To máš nejspíš pravdu... Sice říkal, že vůbec nevím, jaký doopravdy je, ale nevěřím, že by teď chtěl dělat problémy." Lydie odloží hřeben a já se k ní otočím čelem. 

"Asi nemusím říkat, aby sis to nechala pro sebe." Služebná se povzbudivě usměje. "Samozřejmě. Chceš pomoc převléct?" "Už to zvládnu, děkuji." Lydie se pokloní a bez jediného slova odejde.


	14. Kapitola 13

Isaac

Je něco málo po půlnoci, ale já jsem ještě nezamhouřil oka. Nemůžu Allison vyhnat z hlavy. Tak moc jsem chtěl, aby mě políbila, ale pak jsem dostal strach a raději si to rozmyslel. Nemůžu předstírat, že jsem jen obyčejný kluk, když nejsem. Kdyby věděla, že jsem čaroděj, nejspíš by mě nechala pověsit. Každopádně by se nechtěla s čarodějem ani zaplést.

Vstanu z postele a rozhodnu se, že si namíchám nějaké bylinky na spaní. Potichu projdu do vedlejší místnosti a všimnu si, že je Deatonova postel prázdná. "Děje se něco?" Promluví na mě od stolu v protějším koutu místnosti. "Ne, jen nemůžu spát." 

Lusknu prsty, abych zapálil svíčku a vytáhnu z almary dvě tinktury. "Nemá ta tvá nespavost něco společného s Allison?" "Měla by mít?" Odpovím otázkou a nakapu si kapky do sklenky vody, kterou následně vypiju. 

"To ty musíš vědět, jak moc se ti dostala pod kůži." Deaton vstane od stolu a přejde ke mně. Pohledem stále hypnotizuji sklenici a doufám, že o tom nebude chtít mluvit. Opak je bohužel pravdou.

"Znám tě pět let, Isaacu. Dovoluji si říct, že poznám, když se s tebou něco děje. Nuže?" Zhluboka se nadechnu a vydechnu, abych se trochu uklidnil. "Přišla za mnou během oslavy do Scottových komnat a chtěla mě políbit." Rozhodnu se říct pravdu. "Co jsi udělal?" "Nedovolil jsem jí to." Deaton uznale přikývne. "Ale chtěl jsi ji políbit?" "Ano, to každopádně. Jen bych si to pak asi vyčítal, protože ona neví, co jsem zač." Deaton mi položí ruku na rameno. "Zachoval ses správně." Přikývnu a ucítím, jak se mi lehce zamotá hlava. Trochu zavrávorám, ale Deaton mě ustálí. 

"Jdi si lehnout, ty bylinky už pravděpodobně zabírají. Trochu se prospi." "Zkusím to." Opatrně dojdu do svého pokoje a bezvládně padnu do postele. Asi jsem si těch bylin dal víc, než bych měl...

***

"Isaacu..." Uslyším známý hlas a otevřu oči. "Měl bys jít, lord Argent i slečna Allison jsou už dávno vzhůru." Oznámí mi Deaton. Vstanu z postele tak rychle, až mi zabyde zle. "Ptali se po mně?" "Ještě ne, ale nebylo by vhodné, kdyby na tebe museli čekat. Převlékni se." Řekne Deaton a odejde z pokoje, abych měl trochu soukromí. Ihned se převléknu a vezmu si batoh, který jsem si naštěstí nachystal už včera.

"Buď slušný a opatrný." Zavolá za mnou ještě náš lékař. "Spolehni se." Odpovím a skoro vyběhnu na nádvoří.

"Vypadáš hrozně." Řekne namísto pozdravu Derek a předá mi koně. "Jak jako hrozně?" "To je jedno, lepší už to stejně nebude. Všechno potřebné je v brašnách." Přikývnu a poděkuju, když v tom k nám přijde Christopher i Allison. Skoro synchronizovaně se s Derekem ukloníme.

"Dobré ráno. Můžeme vyrazit?" Zeptá se Argent a vezme si svého koně. "Vše je připraveno, lorde." Oznámí Derek a odporoučí se. "Má paní." Oslovím Allison a podržím jí koně, aby mohla nasednout. "Děkuji." Řekne, když se dostane do sedla. Já a Christopher také nasedneme a pak už se vydáme pryč z panství.

Cesta probíhá docela v poklidu. Nemluvím, když nejsem tázán a nechávám je jet před sebou alespoň na délku koně. Momentálně mi zcela vyhovuje, že se ode mne chce, aby o mně ani nevěděli.

Když už jedeme několik hodin, rozhodneme se zastavit, aby si i koně odpočinuli. Odvedu je k vodě a vrátím se na místo, kde jsme zastavili. K mému překvapení tam ale najdu jen Allison.

"Otec se chtěl trochu podívat po okolí." Řekne ihned dívka. "V pořádku." Odpovím a podám jí láhev s vodou. Vděčně si ji vezme a napije se. "Ohledně toho včerejšku..." Začnu, ale přeruší mě. "Nemusíš nic říkat, chápu to. Nevím, co jsem si myslela. Jsem jen naivní, to je vše. Teď už vím, že pár vyměněných úsměvů a pohledů hned neznamená, že se někomu líbím." "Tak to není. Líbíš se mi." Přiznám se a ihned se rozhlédnu, jestli mě nemohl slyšet Christopher, ale nezdá se, že by byl poblíž.

"Proč se tedy zachoval tak, jak ses zachoval?" "Prostě ti to nemůžu říct. Nepochopila bys to." Odpovím. Allison to asi jen tak nevzdá. "Třeba bych to pochopila." "Třeba. Ale tvá rodina zcela jistě ne. A nejde o to, že jsem sluha. Prostě spolu nemůžeme být." Vysvětlím, i když každé slovo říkám proti své vůli. Allison se posadí na spadlý kmen a už nic neřekne.

Večer probíhá v podobném duchu jako cesta. Opět ode mne nikdo nechce, abych o sobě dával vědět. Všichni tři společně povečeříme a Allison mi nevěnuje jediný pohled. Argent si naštěstí ničeho nevšimne. Když se blíží čas spánku, stočím se ke kmeni stromu a pomalu usnu.


	15. Kapitola 14

Allison

Ze spánku mě vytrhne dusot kopyt. "Tam někdo je!" Uslyším mužský hlas. "Otče! Otče, rychle! Vstávej!" Táta se vzbudí a jakmile si uvědomí, co se děje, vyskočí na nohy a tasí meč. Isaac už se taky probral a stejně jako otec se pojistí mečem. 

Všude je taková tma, že mezi stromy nic nevidíme. Zcela nečekaně z lesa vyběhnou dva muži. "Bojuj." Je to jediné, co řekne otec Isaacovi, než se oba pustí do souboje mečů. 

Rychle začnu prohledávat brašny, jestli v nich nenajdu alespoň dýky. Z ničeho nic ucítím kolem pasu něčí ruce, jak mě pevně sevřou. "S tebou si užijeme jinak, slečinko." Zašeptá mi nějaký muž do ucha. Na poslední chvíli se mi podaří zakřičet, než mi kusem hadru ucpe ústa.

"Allison!" Zařve otec a ohlédne se na mě. V tu chvíli mu tělem projede soupeřův meč a otec padne k zemi. Isaac se po něm podívá, čehož jeho soupeř využije a odzbrojí ho. Pak už si jen všimnu, že se Isaac drží za bok. Je celý od krve, ten muž ho musel zároveň i seknout.

"Chceš se dívat, jak pomalu umírají?" Řekne ten, co mě svírá. Ze všech sil mu dupnu na nohu. Povolí stisk, takže se mi podaří z jeho sevření vymanit. Okamžitě doběhnu k otci a Isaacovi. 

"Allison... Uteč." Řekne Isaac, ale i kdybych chtěla, už není kam. Z lesa vyjdou další muži a obestoupí nás v kruhu. "Nemáme proti nim šanci." Zašeptám směrem k Isaacovi, který se z posledních sil drží na nohách. 

Isaac najednou začne mluvit jazykem, kterému vůbec nerozumím. V kruhu kolem nás začne hořet oheň. Muži okamžitě odstoupí. 

Nechápu, co se to děje. Jak je možné, že najednou začalo hořet? "Věčně ten oheň neudrží, je raněný. Počkáme si, až zeslábne." Uslyším jednoho z mužů. Oheň poté opravdu ustane, ale ještě dřív, než se k nám protivníci stihnou dostat, Isaac natáhne ruce před sebe a několik mužů doslova odletí dozadu. S Isaacovými slovy a gesty nakonec popadají všichni muži.

"Nemáme moc času, musíme se schovat." Řekne Isaac a zvedne mého otce do náručí. "Ale..." "Teď ne, Allison. Tvůj otec umírá. Můžu mu pomoct, ale musíme se odsud dostat." Řekne a rozejde se směrem k lesu.

Ukryjeme se pod prvním skalním převisem, který najdeme. Isaac položí otce na zem a klekne si k němu. Nemůžu si nevšimnout, jak začíná vrávorat. Stejně jako otec ztrácí hodně krve.

"Co chceš dělat?" Zeptám se, když položí otci ruce na hrudník. "Předám mu svou energii. Začne se pak rychleji hojit." Odpoví mladík a opět začne něco odříkávat v cizím jazyce. Až teď si všimnu, že má jinou barvu očí.

"Sám jsi příliš slabý, Isaacu." "Stejně umřu." Zavrtím hlavou a položím mu svou ruku na tu jeho. Najednou ucítím něco zvláštního. "Můžu mu také předat energii?" Isaac přikývne a dál se soustředí. "Pak to tedy udělej. Dej mu i mou energii. Jako jediná nejsem zraněná, vydržím to." "To ne, Allison." "Neptám se tě. Udělej to! Prosím..." Dodám už trochu mírněji. Isaac mě jednou rukou chytí za mnou ruku, zatímco druhou stále nechává na otci. 

Pomalu začnu cítit, jak mě energie opouští. Je to docela příjemné, cítím se naprosto uvolněně, jako kdybych byla unavená po dlouhém honu. 

Ještě než zavřu oči, abych se trochu prospala, uvidím Isaaca, jak chytne do ruky nějaký přívěsek, co má na krku. Nikdy dřív jsem si nevšimla, že něco takového nosí. Ať už je to cokoliv, začne to krásně žlutě svítit. "Deatone!" Zavolá Isaac a padne na zem vedle mého otce. Chtěla bych mu pomoci, ale když se naše ruce rozpojí, únava je najednou daleko silnější. Zavřu oči a pak už nevím vůbec o ničem.

***

Probudím se ve své posteli. Pomalu se začnu rozhlížet kolem sebe, dokud si nevšimnu muže tmavší pleti. "Jste vzhůru, má paní. Jak se cítíte?" Zeptá se Deaton a přijde blíž ke mně. "Jak je na tom otec a Isaac?" "Oba budou žít, má paní. Nebýt vaší pomoci, lord Argent by tu již nebyl." Řekne a přiloží mi na hlavu nějaký obklad.

"Isaac mu pomohl. Zachránil nás všechny. Neměli jsme proti nim šanci." Řeknu, když si začnu na všechny události vzpomínat. "Ty jsi věděl, že je..." Nechci to slovo raději vyslovovat nahlas, kdyby nás někdo slyšel. Deaton se mi zadívá do očí a přikývne. "Vždy jsem si přál, aby takový nebyl, má paní. Na tom chlapci mi velmi záleží a dal bych za něj ruku do ohně, že své moci nikdy nezneužije." 

Zprvu nechápu, proč mi to Deaton říká, ale pak si to uvědomím. "Žádný strach. Jeho tajemství je u mne v bezpečí. Byl ochotný položit život za mého otce bez jediného zaváhání. A navíc... Já se od své rodiny v tomhle liším. Lidé by měli být souzeni dle svých činů, ne předsudků ostatních." Deaton se na mě široce usměje. "Jste velmi moudrá mladá žena." "Jak jsme se ale dostali sem?" Zeptám se a lékař si zpod košile vytáhne přívěsek. "Isaac mě tímhle zavolal. Hned mi bylo jasné, že máte potíže. Uvědomil jsem vašeho bratra a spolu s ním a Derekem jsme se pro vás vydali." "Děkuji, Deatone. Za všechno." Muž se pokloní a vděčně se usměje. "Raději ještě chvíli spěte. Potřebujete to." Přikývnu a přitáhnu si k sobě deku. Jakmile se zase vzbudím, půjdu navštívit otce i našeho čaroděje.


	16. Kapitola 15

Isaac

Probudí mě nesnesitelná bolest v boku. Mám snahu se posadit, ale něčí ruce mi zatlačí na ramena, takže zůstanu ležet. "Opatrně, Isaacu." Poznám Deatonův hlas a pokusím se na něj zaostřit. Hůř jsem se v životě necítil. "Musíš odpočívat, ale budeš v pořádku. Teď lež klidně, vyměním ti obvaz." "Díky, že jsi nás našel." Řeknu a nechám ho, aby dělal svou práci. "Bylo to na poslední chvíli. Máš ale štěstí, mluvil jsem s Allison a ta řekla, že je u ní tvé tajemství v bezpečí." Informuje mě. Nemůžu ani slovy popsat, jak moc se mi ulevilo.

"Myslím, že jsem se spletl." Řekne Deaton, když mi vymění obvaz a přikryje mě. Jsem tak slabý, že se nemůžu skoro ani hýbat. "V čem ses spletl?" "V té dívce. Záleží jí na tobě tolik, že je ochotná přehlédnout i pravidla své rodiny." "Hmm..." Zamručím neurčitě, jelikož se mi zase začnou zavírat oči. "Dal jsem ti něco na spaní, promiň. Asi už to zase začíná působit." Deatonova omlouva je to poslední, co uslyším, než zase tvrdě usnu.

***

O tři dny později už jsem schopný i sedět a občas si i pro něco proti Deatonově vůli dojít. "Vedu ti návštěvu." Oznámí mi Deaton ode dveří a za pár sekund se v mém pokoji objeví Scott. 

"Ahoj, bojovníku." Osloví mě a posadí se na židli vedle mé postele. "Ahoj... Omlouvám se, že ti teď nejsem po ruce." "To je v pořádku, chápu, že sis chtěl taky vyzkoušet, jaké to je mít rozřezaný bok." Oba se usmějeme. "Máš pravdu, je to pocit k nezaplacení." "Mezi by sis zvykat. Mluvil jsem se svým otcem. Říkal, že jsi bojoval velmi statečně. Všichni už ví, že jsi pro něj chtěl obětovat svůj život. Nejsem si jist, jestli si to uvědomuješ, ale máš povahu rytíře. Otec chce, abych tě učil. Kdo ví, možná by ses jím časem mohl opravdu stát." Řekne Scott s nadějí v hlase. "Nejsem žádný rytíř." "Zatím ne. Ale popřemýšlej o tom. Jednou bys třeba mohl být." Přikývnu a usměju se. "Budu muset jít. Jelikož já rytíř jsem, čeká na mě trénink. Opatruj se, příteli." Rozloučí se Scott a poplácá mě zlehka po rameni.

Chvíli po tom, co odejde, vstanu z postele, abych si mohl vyměnit obvaz. Vytáhnu ho z jedné z Deatonových lékárniček a začnu ho připravovat. Ani si neuvědomím, že se mnou v místnosti někdo je.

"Ukaž, pomůžu ti." Ozve se za mnou dívčí hlas. Otočím se a uvidím Allison postávat u dveří. "Smím dál?" Zeptá se. "Ovšem... Jen nevím, kde mám košili." "Takhle se ten obvaz bude vyměňovat lépe." Odvětí a vezme mi z rukou nůžky i gázu.

"Allison..." "Ne, nic neříkej. Budu mluvit první." Přikývnu a trochu se natočím, aby měla k ráně lepší přístup. "Chtěla jsem ti v prvé řadě poděkovat. Bez tebe by už otec nebyl mezi živými a kdo ví, my dva možná také ne." Na chvíli se odmlčí, když obvaz řádně upevňuje. Jakmile je na svém místě, podívá se mi zpříma do očí.

"Tohle bylo to, co jsi mi nechtěl říct a bál ses, že to nepochopím? To, že jsi čaroděj a ovládáš magii?" Přikývnu. Má naprostou pravdu. "Pak jsi se spletl. Chápu to a respektuji, co jsi zač. Nejsem jako ostatní členové mé rodiny. To skutky určují, jací jsme. A ty jsi mi dokázal, že máš dobré a statečné srdce. Nikomu nic nepovím, nemusíš mít strach." Nemůžu se ubránit úsměvu. "Děkuji, Allison. Vážím si toho." Dívka mi úsměv vrátí. 

"Už půjdu. Měl bys odpočívat." Řekne a otočí se k odchodu." V ten moment v sobě začnu svádět vnitřní boj, který tentokrát vyhraje mé srdce. "Počkej ještě." Vyhrknu ze sebe těsně před tím, než vezme za kliku. "Ano?" "Jenom... Bych chtěl ještě napravit jednu věc, pokud mi to dovolíš." Pomalu dojdu až k ní, ale Allison mi věnuje nechápavý pohled. "Jakou věc?" "Tuhle." Skloním se k ní a zlehka ji políbím na rty. Trvá to jen krátce a když se od ní odtáhnu, nepřestává se mi dívat do očí. Chvíli mám pocit, že jsem něco udělal špatně, ale to rychle zmizí, když si mě Allison přitáhne zpátky. Začneme se líbat, tentokrát už podstatně odvážněji. Položím jí ruky kolem pasu a ona mi zajede prsty do vlasů. Myslím, že bychom se od sebe nikdy neodtáhli, kdybychom neuslyšeli kroky na chodbě. Rychle od sebe odstoupíme na co největší vzdálenost a to zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Deaton otevře dveře.

"Ach, má paní, nevěděl jsem, že jste tady." Řekne Deaton a pohledem přejede po mně i Allison. "Já tady vlastně vůbec nejsem... Chci říct... Jsem již na odchodu. Jen jsem Isaacovi přišla poděkovat a při té příležitosti jsem mu pomohla s obvazem." Vysvětlí dívka dost neohrabaně. "S obvazem to on umí, spíš by potřeboval poradit ohledně rtěnky." Řekne Deaton a my oba se na něj nechápavě podíváme. "Neměj mi to za zlé, Isaacu, ale tenhle odstín ti vážně nejde k pleti." Dodá ještě. Allison se na mě podívá a v tu chvíli uvidím zděšení v jejích očích. Dojdu k zrcadlu a hned pochopím, co se děje. Mám její rtěnku skoro všude. Rychle se ji pokusím setřít, ale moc to nejde.

"Budu předstírat, že o ničem nevím." Řekne Deaton sám od sebe. Allison se viditelně uleví. "Ale musíte být opatrní. Nemyslím si, že by váš pan otec takový vztah dovolil, má paní." "Vážím si tvé oddanosti, Deatone. Děkuji." Lékař se pokloní a já si všimnu, jak mu na rtech hraje úsměv.

"Už bych vážně měla jít. Uvidíme se později." Rozloučí se s námi Allison. Těsně před tím, než odejde, na mě ještě stihne mrknout. Začnu se usmívat jako idiot, ale pak pohledem zabloudím k Deatonovi a všimnu si jeho vážného výrazu. Úsměv mě během chvilky přejde a namísto toho raději začnu hypnotizovat podlahu. 

"Vím, že bych neměl, ale kvůli tobě a tomu všemu, čím sis v životě prošel, ti to přeji." Zvednu pohled ze země a podívám se mu do očí. "Děkuji, Deatone." Pokyvá hlavou a pak kývne směrem k mému pokoji. "A teď si jdi lehnout. Pokud chceš být či nejdřív zdravý, musíš odpočívat." Rozkáže a já ho poslechnu.


	17. Kapitola 16

Scott

O týden později už Isaac stojí na nohách a je připravený na rytířský výcvik. Když ještě trénovat nemohl, pořád dokola opakoval, že z něj pravý rytíř nikdy nebude. Nevím, jak to myslel nebo proč si tak málo věří, ale prozatím odvádí dobrou práci.

"Zkus se trochu víc uvolnit, jsi moc ztrnulý." Poradím mu. Pořád mu říkám, co a jak má dělat, ale bere to lépe než většina mých můžu. Mám takový pocit, že je zvyklý poslouchat něčí příkazy. 

"Jestli se uvolním, tak se tady složím pod tíhou zbroje." Opáčí a trochu se protáhne. Chápu, že je pro něj těžké nést asi dvacet kilo navíc, ale musí si zvykat.

Udělám na něj výpad, který se mu nepodaří vykrýt a díky tíze zbroje ztratí rovnováhu a spadne. Nemůžu se ubránit smíchu, ale dojdu k němu, abych se ujistil, že je v pořádku. Přece jen byl dost zraněný, když zachraňoval mého otce.

"Není ti nic?" "Ne, to ta hloupá drátěná košile. Kdybych ji neměl, tak bych to ustál." Postěžuje si. Přiložím mu hrot meče na hrudník a trochu zatlačím. "Kdybys ji neměl, bylo by o dost jednodušší tě probodnout." 

"Už si zase hraješ na velkého bojovníka, bratře?" Ozve se někde za mnou Allison. Ohlédnu se, čehož Isaac využije a podlomí mi nohy, takže spadnu vedle něj, částečně i na něj. 

"Zdá se, že jsem přišla v tom nejlepším." Řekne Allison a začne se naplno smát. "Má paní..." Pozdraví ji Isaac, zatímco se mě ze sebe snaží dostat. Když se mi konečně podaří zvednout, pomůžu na nohy i jemu. 

"Přišla jsi nás navštívit za nějakým účelem, nebo ses jen chtěla pobavit?" Zeptám se sestry. "Chtěla jsem tě vytáhnout do lesa. Dlouho jsem nestřílela z luku a ráda bych si to připomněla. Pokud vím, tak Malia by měla dorazit až v podvečer." "Ovšem, přidáme se. Já i Isaac, pokud nebudeš proti." Allison se podívá na Isaaca a lehce se usměje. "Vůbec mi to nebude vadit." "Půjdu připravit koně." Nabídne se můj sluha a dá se k odchodu.

"A kdo mě bude z té zbroje svlékat?" Zavolám za ním. Isaac se otočí se zlomyslným výrazem na tváři. "Pokud v tom vydržíš do večera, tak by mohla Malia." "Ty prevíte!" Odvětím a hodím po něm první věc, co mi přijde pod ruku, takže moje helma. Bohužel stihne uhnout.

"Snad se na něj doopravdy nezlobíš." Řekne Allison. "Ovšem že ne. Je to zvláštní, ale od té doby, co zachránil našeho otce, se změnil." "Jak to myslíš?" Zeptá se Allison. "Přijde mi... Šťastnější. Už není ani tak uzavřený. Dokonce bych i řekl, že je s ním občas zábava. A jindy je zase drzý. Ostatně sama jsi ho slyšela." "Podle mě si jen zvykl na to, že tu je. Možná má i radost z toho, že jste kamarádi." Pokrčím rameny. "Asi máš pravdu."

***

Když dojedeme do lesa, kde obvykle se sestrou střílíme, sesedneme z koní a vytáhneme zbraně. Zatímco ona střílí z luku, já preferuji kuš. "Jaký je tvůj dnešní cíl?" Zeptá se sestra. "Viděl bych to alespoň na lišku." "Lišku? Živou lišku?" Ozve se Isaac někde od koní. "Ano, Isaacu, živou lišku. Je v tom nějaký problém?" "Nebylo by jí líp, kdyby mohla svobodně běhat po lese? Nic ti neudělala." Protočím oči. Nemůžu uvěřit svým uším. "Jednou budeš rytíř a možná budeš muset v bitvě zabít člověka... Vážně se teď pozastavuješ nad liškou?" Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Mám radši zvířata než lidi." Otočím se na Allison, která se zase jen potutelně usmívá. 

"Jak z něho mám udělat rytíře, když je tak měkký?" Položím sestře řečnickou otázku, ale ona i tak odpoví. "Slyšel jsi ho. Má hold rád zvířátka." Zavrtím hlavou. "Dobrá tedy. Budeme střílet do stromů." Svolím nakonec. Dnes nemám náladu na rozepře.

Allison začne střílet jako první. Musím uznat, že se opravdu zlepšuje. "Tak se předveď, bratře." "Víš přece, že já trefím úplně všechno. Otec mě cvičil ještě dřív, než jsem začal chodil. Střílet z kuše je pro mě tak přirozené, jako dýchání. Urči mi cíl, sestřičko." Vyzvu ji, abych se trochu předvedl. V tomhle si opravdu věřím. 

"Tak zkus sestřelit to jmelí." Řekne Allison a ukáže na jednu větev obsypanou jmelím. "Dívej se a uč se." Zamířím a když jsem si naprosto jist, že trefím cíl, vystřelím. Šíp letí správným směrem, ale jmelí o kousek mine. "Nemělo to být do toho jmelí?" Nadhodí Isaac. Rozhodnu se ho nevnímat a znovu vystřelím, ale opět minu.

"Zkus třeba trefit tu větev, než se trochu rozstřílíš." Navrhne Allison. Udělám, co říká, ale ani tentokrát se netrefím. Isaac to nevydrží a začne se nahlas smát. "Isaacu, já tě varuji. Jestli se nepřestaneš smát, přísahám, že tě..." "Co? Zastřelíš? Nemyslím si." Přeruší mě v půlce věty a po jeho slovech se začne smát i Allison.

Střílíme pak ještě asi dvě hodiny, než se rozhodneme vrátit. Dneska jsem nebyl úplně ve formě, ale i tak musím uznat, že to byla zábava.


	18. Kapitola 17

Allison V podvečer přivítáme na panství lady Maliu, což znamená, že se Scottem už nebude žádná řeč. Nevadí mi to. Vypadá, že je s ní šťastný, tak mu to přeji. Konec konců, i já jsem šťastná, že mám Isaaca. "Jak vypadám?" Zeptám se Lydie, když se jí ukážu v nových šatech. "Vypadáš úchvatně. Isaac bude jistě mile překvapen." Usměju se. Lydie je jedna z mála lidí, kteří o nás ví. Vlastně je to jen ona a Deaton. "Zbytek zvládnu sama, děkuji." Propustím Lydii, aby se mohla jít také připravit. Zanedlouho po tom, co opustí mé komnaty, někdo zaklepe na dveře. Dojdu otevřít a narazím na Isaaca. "No teda..." Řekne namísto pozdravu a přejede mě pohledem. Okamžitě ho vtáhnu dovnitř a zavřu za ním dveře. "Co tady děláš? Nemůžeš za mnou jen tak chodit." Napomenu ho. Jsem sice ráda, že je tady, ale tohle je pro nás oba moc riskantní. "Deaton ti posílá tohle." Řekne a podá mi malou lahvičku. "Měl jsem ti jen donést lék, to ty jsi mě vtáhla dovnitř." Usměje se a vezme mě za ruku. "Možná bychom toho mohli využít, když už jsem tady." Také se usměju a přitáhnu ho k sobě, abychom se mohli políbit. Isaac nijak neprotestuje. "Mimochodem, sluší ti to." Řekne, když se konečně odtáhneme. "Děkuji. Scott je už připraven?" "Ano, začal se chystat o hodinu dřív, než měla lady Malia přijet. Pomohl jsem mu a pak mě vyhodil." Popíše a nepřestává mě držet blízko u sebe. "Zasloužil sis vyhazov. To, že se mu dnes ve střílení nedařilo, jsi zavinil ty, nemám pravdu?" Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Možná trochu máš." Usměje se a znovu mě políbí. Tohle bych mohla dělat celý den, ale bohužel mám i jiné povinnosti. Jemně ale přitom silně od sebe Isaaca odstrčím a ten jen nespokojeně zamručí. "Musím jít. Přišlo by jim divné, kdybych se zpozdila." Naposled ho obejmu a pak už vyjdu ze svých komnat. Vím, že je natolik chytrý, aby chvíli počkal a nešel hned za mnou. Než se usadím je stolu, pozdravím se s Maliou i Scottem, ale v bratrově případě jsem si to mohla klidně odpustit. Má oči i uši jen pro Maliu. Sednu si vedle své matky, která si mě rychle prohlédne. "Tyhle šaty byly správná volba. Jsi krásná." "Děkuji, mami." Řeknu a pustíme se do jídla. "Malia dorazila sama?" Zeptám se matky. "Ano, doprovází ji jen služebná. Pár dnů zůstanou." "Tak to o Scottovi nebude ani vědět." Odpovím a všimnu si, že už dorazil i Isaac. Setkáme se pohledem a skoro neznatelně se na sebe usmějeme. Pak k němu přijde nějaká mladá dívka a mírně se pokloní. Isaac udělá totéž. Ještě jsem tady tu dívku neviděla, musí to být Maliina služebná. To nic nemění na tom, že se mi příliš nezamlouvá, jak dlouho spolu ti dva mluví. Raději se opět dám do hovoru s matkou, ale pohledem stejně co chvíli zabloudím k Isaacovi. Něco se mi na něm nezdá. Když s ní mluví, gestikuluje daleko víc, než obvykle. Je snad... Naštvaný? Těžko říci. Když se dá ta služebná k odchodu, můj přítel ji chytí za paži a docela silně ji otočí čelem zpátky k sobě. Pak se mu dívka vysmekne a rozejde se pryč, nacož ji Isaac okamžitě následuje. Pak se oba ztratí z dohledu a nejspíš i ze sálu. Nejraději bych se vydala za nimi, ale vím moc dobře, že nemůžu. Raději předstírám, že je všechno v pořádku, i když se mi svírají všechny vnitřnosti. I tak ale zůstanu na oslavě až do konce. *** Ráno po snídani zamířím hned za Scottem. "Má paní?" Zavolá na mě Deaton, takže se zastavím a ohlédnu se na něj. "Ano, lékaři?" "Má paní, chtěl bych se vás na něco zeptat. Vím, že mi do toho nic není a neptal bych se, ale..." "Jen do toho, Deatone. Co máš na srdci?" Povzbudím ho. "Víte... Isaac se nevrátil na noc domů, tak mne napadlo, jestli náhodou nebyl s vámi." Zeptá se a jde poznat, že je mu opravdu trapně. "Ne, nebyl se mnou. Naposled jsem s ním mluvila před včerejší hostinou." "Zvláštní. Tohle ještě nikdy neudělal... Děkuji, má paní. Je dosti možné, že si ho vyžádal váš pan bratr a Isaac mi o tom nestihl říct... Už vás nebudu déle zdržovat." Pokloní se Deaton a odejde. Zaklepu na dveře Scottova pokoje a vejdu dovnitř. "No konečně, kde jsi byl?" Zeptá se ještě dřív, než mě vůbec uvidí. "To jsem já." Ohlásím se a dojdu k bratrovi. "Promiň, myslel jsem si, že jsi Isaac. Ten prevít se na mě vykašlal už včera večer." "Isaac s tebou po té hostině nebyl?" Zeptám se. "Ne, vůbec se neukázal. Až se objeví, nechám ho nosit tu nejtěžší zbroj, co tu máme." Nejednou mi začne tak rychle bušit srdce, až si musím sednout. "Děje se něco?" "Myslím si, že má Isaac nějaké potíže. Když jsem šla sem, Deaton mě zastavil a pak se mě, jestli jsem ho někde nezahlédla. Říkal, že se na noc nevrátil domů." Vysvětlím a okamžitě si získám bratrovu pozornost. "Nemohl přeci jen tak zmizet." "Viděla jsem ho, jak se na hostině bavil s nějakou dívkou, asi to byla služebná lady Malii." Vysvětlím, ale Scott zavrtí hlavou. "Pokud to byla mladá dívka, nemohla to být Maliina služebná. Její komorná má přes šedesát let." "Kdo tedy byla ta dívka? On s ní potom někam odešel." Scott pokrčí rameny. "Možná je to jeho dívka. To by pak vysvětlovalo to jeho chování, nebál bych se tvrdit, že je zamilovaný. Možná si chtěl jen trochu užít." "Tomu nevěřím." Za žádnou cenu nechci věřit tomu, že by něco takového udělal. "Počkáme do oběda a pak se ukáže, co bude dál. Jedu s Malií na vyjížďku, nechceš se přidat?" "Děkuji, není mi moc dobře, raději zůstanu doma. Bav se." Zalžu a co nejrychleji odejdu pryč. Potřebuji teď být chvíli sama.


	19. Kapitola 18

Isaac

Když se probudím,jako první si uvědomím, že mám na rukách i nohách pouta, která jsou řetězy připevněná ke zdi. Pravděpodobně se nacházím v nějakém sklepě. Pokusím si vzpomenout, jak jsem se sem dostal, ale vybavuji si jen, že jsem byl na hostině. A pak tam byla nějaká dívka...

Představila se jako Erica. Zpočátku byla milá, ale pak mi došlo, že je čarodějka. Nijak to neskrývala, dokonce mi řekla, že já a ona bychom mohli společně dosáhnout velkých věcí. Když jsem s ní nesouhlasil, řekla, že si poradí i beze mě, ale že se v tom případě můžu rozloučit s každým, kdo je mi drahý.

Pak si vzpomínám jen na to, že jsem s ní vyšel až na nádvoří, kde mě napadli nějací tři muži, zřejmě její poskokové. Snažil jsem se s nimi bojovat, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsem skončil spoutaný v nějakém sklepě, bych si troufal myslet, že jsem ten souboj prohrál.

"Ále, podívejme se, kdo přišel k sobě." Ozve se Erica, když otevřete mnou celu a vejde dovnitř. "Už jsem řekl, že ti nemám jak pomoci." "Mýlíš se, Isaacu. Mám v hlavě nový plán, při kterém mi můžeš velmi dobře posloužit." Ukáže mi malou lahvičku s nějakou tekutinou uvnitř. "Co to je?" Zeptám se, i když si nejsem jist, jestli chci znát odpověď. "Je to lektvar, který mi umožní s tvou pomocí ovládnout všechny na panství. Budou jako loutky, které budu moct ovládat pouze svou vůlí." Vysvětlí, ale já zavrtím hlavou.

"Radši umřu, než abych ti pomohl." "V tom ti částečně vyhovím, neměj strach. Až tohle vypiješ, budeš v tranzu, díky kterému budu moct posednout tvé tělo. Něco takového si žádá velmi velké schopnosti, kterými já naštěstí oplývám. Pak si díky takovým malým panenkám budu moci pohrávat se šlechtici, jak se mi jen bude chtít." Vysvětlí a zlověstně se zasměje. 

"Chceš praktikovat voodoo? To se ti nepovede. Všechno, co jim provedeš, se ti vrátí." "Ono se to vlastně nebude vracet mě, ale tobě. Budu mít tvé tělo, vzpomínáš? To, co v něm budu dělat, nebudeš ty nijak ovlivňovat." Pokusím se sebrat co nejvíc síly, abych se mohl pomocí kouzla osvobodit, ale když pronesu zaříkadlo, jako bych mluvit do větru.

"Marná snaha, příteli. Tady se ti čarovat nepodaří." Řekne Erica trochu škodolibě. Pokud se odsud nemůžu dostat pomocí kouzla, mohl bych zkusit ještě jiný způsob.

Začnu odříkávat jiné zaříkadlo, ale mám pocit, že tím ztrácím víc a víc síly. "Ani tvůj přívěsek ti nepomůže. Už ho totiž nemáš." Na důkaz svých slov zamává mým přívěskem ve vzduchu a následně ho odhodí. Tentokrát mi ani Deaton nepomůže. 

"Na panství poznají, že to nejsem já. Prokouknou tě během chvilky." "Myslím, že se zvládnu přizpůsobit. Dost už bylo řečí, pustíme se do práce." Řekne a sundá si z ramene tašku, kterou položí na zem. Všimnu si, že z ní trčí kousek panenky.

"Zadrž ještě. Jak chceš ty panenky aktivovat?" "To je přeci prosté. Od jednotlivých členů rodiny získám jejich krev. Někdo používá vlasy nebo nehty svých obětí, ale krev je daleko silnější." Vysvětlí a přistoupí ke mně.

"Nikdy se ti to nepovede." Opáčím a začnu pociťovat zvláštní brnění po celém těle. Erica určitě začala používat nějaké kouzlo, aniž by u toho mluvila. Za pár sekund se již nezmůžu udržet na nohách. Když si lehnu na zem, uvědomím si, že je celé mé tělo paralyzované.

Erica mi přiloží lahvičku s lektvarem ke rtům a obrátí ji dnem vzhůru. Instinktivně polknu. "Sbohem, čarodějíčku."


	20. Kapitola 19

Scott

"Děkuji za příjemnou projížďku. Zdejší lesy jsou vážně překrásné." Poděkuje mi Malia, když se vrátíme na panství. "Počkejte, až uvidíte zdejší jezero. Voda je v něm průzračně čistá." "Už teď se těším, až ho uvidím. Nyní se ale budu muset omluvit, potřebuji se připravit na svůj odpolední program." Pomůžu jí sesednout z koně a vezmu ji za ruku, kterou jí zlehka políbím. "Samozřejmě. Bylo mi potěšením s vámi strávit dopoledne, má paní." Řeknu zdvořile. Obvykle si na společenské chování moc nepotrpím, ale musím na ni udělat dojem.

Malia se pokloní a pak už se vydá směrem k panství. Už se chystám odvést koně do stájí, když v tom za sebou uslyším kroky. 

"Isaacu?! Proboha, co se ti stalo?" Zeptám se napůl naštvaně a napůl vyděšeně, když si všimnu jeho poraněné tváře. "Nic mi není, můj pane." "Vždyť máš modřinu pod okem a natržený ret. Popral jsi se s někým? Kde jsi vůbec byl?" Zahrnu ho otázkami. "Moc si z toho nepamatuju. Omlouvám se, že jsem přišel pozdě." "Zprvu jsem tě za to chtěl potrestat, ale myslím, že už sis svůj trest odpykal. Řekni mi alespoň to, co si pamatuješ." "Nechci o tom mluvit, pane." Odpoví a já se rozhlédnu kolem sebe. "Nikdo tady není, nemusíš mi říkat pane." Isaac na to nic neřekne, jen se zvláštně usměje.

"No, chtěl jsem teď trénovat v šermu, ale asi bys měl raději navštívit Deatona, aby se na tebe podíval." "To nebude nutné. Odvedu koně a můžeme začít. Vážně se cítím zdráv." Snaží se mě přesvědčit. Rychle ho přejedu pohledem. Nezdá se, že by byl nějak jinak raněný. Možná zchytal jen pár facek.

"Co máš v tom batohu?" Zeptám se, když si všimnu, že má přes rameno přehozenou nějakou látkovou tašku. "Nic důležitého. Odnesu si to k sobě a hned se vrátím." Odpoví můj sluha, vezme koně a spolu s nimi se dá k odchodu.

Než přijde, rozhodnu se nachystat zbraně a brnění. Úplně nesouhlasím s tím, aby bojoval, nicméně Isaac je dost starý na to, aby věděl, co dělá. Kdo ví, jednou mu to možná bude ku prospěchu, když si vyzkouší, jaké to je bojovat s poraněním.

"To jsou tupé meče?" Zeptá se, když se po chvilce vrátí zpátky. "Samozřejmě. Vždycky s nimi trénujeme." "Měli bychom to zkusit s ostrýma." Navrhne a vezme si jeden z opravdových mečů. "Na to nejsi připravený. Nechci tě zranit." "Třeba mi to půjde líp, když budu vědět, že se mi může něco stát. No tak..." Podá mi druhý ostrý meč, který si jen neochotně převezmu.

"Tak tedy dobrá, ale budeme bojovat v polovičním tempu." Rozhodnu a Isaac přikývne. Pak už se pomalu dáme do souboje.

"Dívej se mi do očí, ne na meč." Upozorním ho a když ke mně zvedne pohled, přísahal bych, že jsem v jeho očích uviděl náznak oranžové barvy místo jeho obvyklé modré. Byl to ale jen mžik, pravděpodobně se mi to jen zdálo.

Isaac najednou sekne o něco rychleji, než jsem čekal. Ostří jeho meče mě zlehka řízne přes předloktí, ale i tak se mi podaří úder vykrýt a odzbrojit ho. 

Než se Isaac sehne pro meč, zkontroluju si ruku. "Řízl jsem tě?" Zeptá se a dojde ke mně. "Jen lehce, nic to není." "Ale teče ti krev. Ukaž, obvážu ti to." Nabídne se a vytáhne z kapsy dlouhý proužek látky. Vyhrnu si rukáv a nastavím mu ruku, aby měl lepší přístup.

"Nosíš obvazy po kapsách?" "Občas. Hotovo, tohle by mohlo stačit. Aspoň nebudeš mít od krve oděv." Řekne, když dokončí obvazování. Zkontroluji, jestli látka drží na svém místě a pak už se opět vrátíme k boji.

Trénujeme ještě asi půl hodiny, než uznáme, že by to mohlo pro dnešek stačit. "Musím uznat, že se ti dnes dařilo. Dobrá práce." Pochválím svého sluhu i kamaráda, který jen přikývne.

"Vážně jsi v pořádku, Isaacu? Při tréninku obvykle nezavřeš ústa, ale dnes jen mlčíš." Zeptám se narovinu, jelikož se mi zdá být nějaký zvláštní.

"Já v pořádku jsem, to tobě tekla dneska krev. Ukaž, ještě se na tu ruku podívám." Odpoví, ale ne tak úplně na to, na co jsem se ho ptal. Nicméně i tak mu ruku ještě jednou ukážu.

"Asi bude lepší, když tu ránu necháš dýchat." Zhodnotí, když mi sundá obvaz. "Stejně to skoro nic není." Řeknu a Isaac přikývne, přičemž dá zakrvácený obvaz do nějaké další látky a tu si pak dá do kapsy. 

"To u sebe budeš nosit obvaz, který je od krve? Můžeš ho tu někde zahodit." Navrhnu. "V pořádku. Postarám se o to později. Teď, když dovolíš, bych se měl jít podívat za Deatonem, jestli něco nepotřebuje." Nadhodí a já přikývnu. "Dobře, můžeš jít." Isaac se otočí na patě a odejde, aniž by se poklonil, což dělá vždycky. Dneska byl opravdu nějaký zvláštní.


	21. Kapitola 20

Allison

Při obědě se sejdeme celá rodina včetně Malii. Mám upřímnou radost z toho, že si s ní Scott rozumí. Jednou budou zcela jistě skvělí manželé.

"Je všechno v pořádku, Allison?" Zeptá se mě potichu matka. "Ano, ovšem. Jsem jen trochu unavená." Zalžu a usměju se. Nemůžu jí říct, že mám strach o Isaaca. Dokonce se ani neodvažuji na něj veřejně zeptat.

"A co ten tvůj sluha, Scotte? Už jsi ho našel?" Chce vědět otec. Snad nikdy jsem nebyla tak ráda, že se u oběda na něco zeptal. "Ano, vrátil se během dopoledne. Pravděpodobně se včera trochu popral." Snažím s tvářit nezaujatě, ale srdce mi poskočí hrůzou. "Je ten chlapec v pořádku?" Zeptá se starostlivě matka a Scott příkývne. "Ano, má jen pár šrámů a modřin." "S kým se popral?" Položí otázku otec. "Nechtěl mi nic říct. Byl trošku mimo." "Doufám, že nebude dělat problémy. Takového sluhu tady mít nemůžeme." Řekne táta, jakoby už zapomněl, že mu Isaac zachránil život.

"Isaac je dobrý sluha. Je to můj přítel, jsem si jist, že už se nic podobného nebude opakovat. Dnes jsme již trénovali s ostrými meči, i jako rytíř by mohl být schopný." Informuje nás Scott, což mě trochu uklidní. "Zato vy jste utržil ráno, nemám pravdu?" Řekne Malia a zlehka do Scotta strčí loktem. "Ano, jednou mě řízl, ale nic to není." Řekne Scott, ale z jeho výrazu nemám dobrý pocit. Znám svého bratra velmi dobře na to, abych poznala, že je přece jen něco špatně. Pak se ho na to budu muset zeptat.

Když poobědváme, rozhodnu se Isaaca najít. Projdu celé panství, ale nikde po něm není ani stopy. "Lydie?" Zavolám na svou komornou, když zrovna vyjde z pokojů služebnictva. "Ano, má paní?" Otočí se na mě s úsměvem. Dojdu až k ní, aby mě nikdo neslyšel. "Nevíš, kde je Isaac?" Zeptám se. "Měl by být ve stodole. Derek po něm chtěl, aby mu pomohl stáhnout srnce, co tvůj otec střelil." "Děkuji... Pokud si potřebuješ zajít do vsi, klidně jdi." Propustím ji. Pokud Isaaca najdu, chtěla bych s ním strávit trochu času. "Děkuji, ráda toho využiji." Řekne Lydie a s poklonou se rozloučíme.

Vydám se tedy do stodoly. Cestou si představuji, jak moc u stahování musí Isaac trpět. Má rád všechna zvířata i přírodu. Jednou mi řekl, že je to asi kvůli tomu, že je čaroděj. Díky svým schopnostem je s přírodou a vším živým více spjatý, než jakýkoliv jiný člověk.

Už už se chystám otevřít vrata stodoly, když v tom se v nich objeví Isaac. Kdyby nebyl celý od krve, možná bych ho i objala, jak ráda ho zase vidím. "Má paní." Pozdraví mě a pokloní se. "Derek je tam s tebou?" Zeptám se. "Ne, šel odnést vnitřnosti." "Tak proč ty formálnosti?" Usměju se, ale Isaac se zatváří překvapeně, skoro jakoby zapomněl, že mi tyká.

"Asi zvyk. Můžu ti nějak pomoct?" "Scott říkal, že prý ses s někým popral. Měla jsem o tebe strach, když ses neukázal. A teď jsem chtěla zjistit, jestli jsi v pořádku kvůli tomu mrtvému srnci." "Ano, to jsem. Je to jen zvíře." Odpoví a chvíli na sebe zůstaneme zírat. Tohle by ještě před týdnem neřekl.

"Omlouvám se, že jsem se nevrátil. Vynahradím ti to. Půjdu se jen umýt a převléct." "Dobře... Tak přijď do mých komnat. " Navrhnu a Isaac přikývne. Pak už se zase ztratí ve stodole.

Asi o půl hodiny později zaklepe na dveře mých komnat. Otevřu mu a on se rychle protáhne dovnitř s jednou rukou za zády. "Co tam schováváš?" Zeptám se. Isaac natáhne ruku před sebe a podá mi krásnou rudou růži. "Neboj, trny jsem otrhal." Vezmu si ji a široce se usměju. "Děkuji, je nádherná." Přitáhnu si ho k sobě, abych ho konečně mohla políbit. Obmotám mu ruce kolem krku, přičemž se přeci jen píchnu o trn růže a odtáhnu se.

"Jeden trn ti unikl." Řeknu a ukážu mu prst s kapkou krve, která se postupně změní v malý potůček. Bohužel jsem si zarazila trn docela hluboko. "To je mi líto... Ukaž." Vytáhne z kapsy kapesník a prst mi tím obalí. "Není to žádná hrůza." Ujistím ho, zatímco se snaží zastavit krvácení.

"Že prý jsi Scottovi nechtěl říct, co přesně se ti stalo..." Nadhodím a doufám, že mně se třeba svěří, ale zavrtí hlavou. "O nic nešlo, byla to jen hloupost." Řekne a zkontroluje můj prst. "Už by to nemělo téct." Zhodnotí a schová si kapesník zase do kapsy. "Děkuji. Hned dám tu růži do vázy."

Dojdu ke stolu, kde je malá ozdobná váza, pro jednu růži tak akorát. Napustím do ní trochu vody a položím ji zpátky. Isaac se mezitím přesunul k mé posteli. Trochu z toho znervózním. Obvykle vždycky zůstal stát někde poblíž dveří.

"Kde jsme to před tím skončily?" Vezme mě za ruku a přitáhne si mě k sobě blíž. Podívám se mu do očí, ale nevidím v nich tu jiskru, které jsem si párkrát všimla, když jsme byli u sebe tak blízko. Spíš bych řekla, že dnes má pohled dravce.

Když mě ale začne líbat, nebráním se. Tohle už znám a jen ráda za každou chvilku, když můžeme být takhle spolu. Jakmile mě ale začne líbat na krku a směřovat k posteli, okamžitě ho chci zastavit.

"Tohle bychom asi neměli..." Řeknu a chytnu ho za ramena, ale místo toho, aby přestal, mě sevře ještě pevněji. "Isaacu! Ne!" Zvýším hlas a silně ho odstrčím. Tentokrát se mi to naštěstí povede.

"Co je?" Zeptá se skoro naštvaně. Oči mu při tom září oranžově. "Tohle... Ještě nechci. Tak daleko zajít nemůžeme, zatím ne." Snažím se mu to vysvětlit, ale nezdá se, že by chtěl chápat. "Jak si přeješ." Odpoví a bez jakéhokoliv dalšího slova odejde.


	22. Kapitola 21

Deaton

"Isaacu! Díky bohu, že jsi v pořádku." Přivítám svého mladého přítele, když v podvečer konečně dorazí domů. "Co by mi asi tak bylo?" Odpoví podrážděně. "Promiň... Těžký den." Omluví se, když si uvědomí, že trochu přestřelil. Samozřejmě, že mu to hned prominu. Konec konců, takhle mi odsekl snad poprvé v životě.

Isaac vypije dvě sklenice vody a rozejde se ke svému pokoji. "Nedáš si večeři?" Zastavím ho. "Vůbec jsi dneska nejedl. Udělal jsem kuře." "Tak dobře." Vezme si z almary talířek a naloží si porci kuřete, se kterým si sedne ke stolu. Vezmu si také a posadím se naproti němu.

"Kde máš svůj amulet?" Zeptám se, když si všimnu, že mu na krku nic nevisí. "Asi jsem ho někde ztratil." Odpoví skoro bez zájmu. Přijde mi to zvláštní, nikdy ho nesundává. Rozhodnu se to ale přejít.

"Ale budu spát jinde." Oznámí mi z ničeho nic. "A kam chceš jít?" "Do našeho starého domu. Potřebuju na chvilku vypadnout." Řekne, aniž by se mi podíval do očí. "Scott ti to dovolil?" "Ano." Odpoví jednoduše a dojí svou večeři. Nechá talíř ležet na stole a vběhne do svého pokoje, přičemž mu z kapsy něco vypadne. Udělám pár kroků a sehnu se pro to. 

"Přijdu ráno." Řekne ještě, když vyjde ze svého pokoje. "Vypadl ti kapesník." Podám mu ho. Isaac si ho vezme, i když je celý od krve. "Díky." "Máme i čisté kapesníky." Řeknu, ale Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "Tenhle stačí." "No a co máš v té tašce?" Zeptám se ještě. "Kabát... Kdyby mi byla zima v noci." "Aha... Tak tedy ráno." Mladík přikývne a odejde. Sotva za sebou zavře dveře, všimnu si jeho kabátu, jak stále visí na věšáku.

Nikdy jsem Isaacovi v ničem neporoučel a ani jsem ho nehlídal. Ode dne, kdy jsem ho poprvé potkal, jsem si byl jist, že je to dobrosrdečný mladý čaroděj. Když si na mě zvykl, přestal přede mnou mít tajemství, ať už šlo o cokoliv. Jsem si jist, že mi nikdy ani nezalhal. Vždy se choval čestně a s pokorou. To, jak se zachoval dnes, jsem u něj ještě nikdy nezažil.

Ozve se klepání na dveře. "Dále." Zavolám a do místnosti vejde lady Allison. "Má paní, co vás ke mně přivádí?" Zeptám se a pokloním se. Allison za sebou zavře dveře a vejde dál do pokoje.

"Viděla jsem Isaaca odcházet z panství... Dlouho jsem uvažovala, jestli sem mám vůbec chodit, ale..." "Posaďte se, slečno." Odsunu jí židli, na které před tím seděl Isaac. Posadíme se naproti sobě a dívka si frustrovaně prohrábne vlasy.

"Možná je to jen můj pocit, ale zdá se mi, že se Isaac chová nějak zvláštně." "Co vás přimělo si to myslet, má paní?" Zeptám se se zájmem. "Když jsem ho dnes poprvé viděla, pozdravil mě formálně. Řekla jsem mu, že to přece není nutné, když ho nikdo neslyší... Tvářil se skoro překvapeně, jakoby zapomněl, že mi tyká. No a pak také ta věc s mrtvým srncem. Bylo mu zcela lhostejné, že ho musí stáhnout z kůže. Pokud vím, nesnáší, když někdo zabíjí zvířata. Když jsem se ho na to ptala, řekl, že je to jen zvíře." Allison se na chvíli odmlčí. "A pak jsem ho pozvala k sobě. Obvykle jen postává u dveří, ale dnes byl... On..." Zavrtí hlavou. "Asi se nesluší o tom mluvit." "Jen pokračujte, to je v pořádku." Pobídnu ji. "Chtěl zajít příliš daleko. Řekla jsem mu, že to nejde, ale skoro neposlouchal. Musela jsem ho od sebe silou odstrčit." Řekne a div se nerozpláče.

"Má paní, také si myslím, že s ním není něco v pořádku. Isaac, kterého znám, by se takhle jaktěživ nezachoval." "Co ale budeme dělat?" Zeptá se bezradně. "Musíme přijít na to, proč je jiný." "Jak na to přijdeme?" Obrátím svůj pohled ke dveřím Isaacova pokoje. "Možná bychom tam mohli něco zjistit." "Chceš mu prohledat věci?" Zeptá se překvapeně. "Má paní, nedělal bych to, ale oba moc dobře víme, co je zač. Silně pochybuji, že by se dal Isaac v magii na špatnou cestu, ale je dost možné, že dělá něco s donucením. Sice se domníváme, že v panství žádný jiný čaroděj není, ale možná narazil na někoho, kdo by chtěl jeho schopností zneužít." Vysvětlím a Allison se zamyslí.

"Možná ta dívka..." "Jaká dívka?" Zeptám se s povytaženým obočím. "Když jsme byli na hostině, viděla jsem Isaaca, jak se baví s nějakou dívkou. Přišlo mi, že byl naštvaný. A pak s ní někam odešel a vrátil se až dnes ráno." Jakmile mi tohle Allison řekne, jsem si zcela jist, že by to mohlo mít co dočinění s Isaacovým chováním.

"Podíváme se do toho pokoje." Navrhnu a vejdu dovnitř, Allison hned za mnou. Rozhlédnu se po pokoji, ale nic mi tu nepřijde zvláštní. Až na jednu věc.

"Co je to?" Zeptá se Allison, když se pro něco sehnu. "Tohle je panenka, která se používá ve voodoo magii. Je to černá magie, na takovou musí být daný čaroděj velmi mocný." "Mohl by mít Isaac takovou moc, aby ji ovládal?" Zamyslím se a odložím panenku stranou. "Moc ano, ale zkušenosti nikoli. Pokud by ji chtěl používat, musel by panenku nejprve svázat s člověkem, kterému by chtěl škodit. Většinou se používají třeba vlasy, ale to není moc silné." 

Když tohle vyslovím, Allison se objeví na tváři výraz zděšení. "Kdyby použil krev, bylo by to silnější?" "Nejsilnější." Potvrdím. "Pak si myslím, že já i Scott jsme v maléru. Bratr se při obědě zmínil, že ho Isaac řízl mečem a mně dal růži, když za mnou přišel. Tvrdil, že je bez trnů, ale já se stejně o jeden píchla." "A než odešel, vypadl mu z kapsy kapesník, který byl od krve." Najednou všechno zapadne dohromady. "Ale pokud jsi říkal, že nemá dostatek zkušeností..." "Nerad to říkám, ale myslím si, že Isaac, kterého jsme dneska viděli, nebyl skutečný Isaac." Řeknu a mně samotnému ztuhne krev v žilách. "Podle mě ho někdo posedl a teď ovládá jeho tělo." Vysvětlím a v tom se ozve klepání na dveře.


	23. Kapitola 22

Scott

Zaklepu na dveře Deatonova obydlí a vejdu dovnitř. "Isaacu?" Zavolám do prázdné místnosti. Hned na to se ale z dalšího pokoje vynoří Allison i Deaton. "Omlouvám se Deatone, ale neviděl jsi někde Isaaca? Měl za mnou přijít, ale nikde jsem ho neviděl." Lékař i má sestra si vymění zvláštní pohled. 

"Můj pane, obávám se, že tady máme malý problém..." Řekne Deaton opatrně. "Čeho se týká?" Zeptám se a slova se ujme má sestra. "Isaaca. Týká se to Isaaca. Máme podezření, že to není tak docela on." "Prosím? Tohle nechápu." Řeknu a čekám, že mi to jeden z nich vysvětlí.

"Možná jste si i vy ráčil všimnou, že se Isaac chová poněkud... Jinak. Právě jsme u něj v pokoji našli tuhle panenku. Používají ji čarodějové, aby pomocí ní mohli ovládat lidský osud." Vysvětlí Deaton. "Takže mi chcete říct, že je Isaac čaroděj?" "Spíš si myslíme, že nějaký čaroděj využívá jeho tělo, aby získal, co si přeje." Odmlčím se, abych vstřebal, co mi právě Deaton řekl. I když to nerad propouštím, možná na tom bude něco pravdy.

"Když mě řízl a ošetřil mi ránu, zachoval se... Zvláštně. Zakrvácený kapesník si nechal namísto toho, aby ho vyhodil." "To samé udělal i se mnou. Když jsem se píchla o růži, co mi dal, kapesník od krve si pak nechal." Přidá se Allison. Hned se ale zarazím. "Proč by ti dával růži?" Zeptám se a Allison skloní zrak. "Podívám se po dalších věcech, které by nám mohly pomoci." Řekne Deaton a zavře se v Isaacově pokoji.

Sestra ke mně dojde blíž a konečně se na mě podívá. "Scotte, přísahám, že bych ti to časem řekla..." "Co mi chceš říct? Klidně mi to řekni teď." Vyzvu ji. Chvíli mezi námi nastane ticho, ale pak se odhodlá promluvit.

"Já Isaaca miluju. Už to chvíli trvá." Přizná se a úplně mi tím vyrazí dech. "On o tom ví?" Allison přikývne. "Ještě jsme si to úplně neřekli, ale myslím si, že cítí to samé." 

Teď zůstanu pro změnu mlčet já. Ne snad, že by mi to vadilo, jen... "Je to sluha, Allison. Otec ti nikdy nedovolí si ho vzít." "Teď je sluha, ale jednou z něj bude rytíř. Takový sňatek už by otec mohl povolit." Řekne s nadějí v hlase. "Teď už chápu, proč tak tvrdě trénuje..." Pokud se z Isaaca jednou opravdu stane rytíř, možná by si Allison mohl vzít. 

"Doufám, že máš v určitých věcech rozum." Podívám se jí zpříma do očí, aby pochopila, jaké určité věci mám na mysli. "Ano, ovšem. Párkrát jsme se políbili, to je vše." Přikývnu, ale stejně se kvůli tomu pořád cítím zvláštně. "Proč mi nic neřekl? On ví o mně a Malii všechno." "Jenže to je jiné. Já jsem tvá sestra a on tvůj sluha a kamarád. Myslím, že měl strach, co bys na to mohl říct." Přikývnu, jelikož se mi to zdá jako dobrý argument.

"Nechci vás rušit, ale pokud máme Isaaca zachránit, budeme muset vymyslet nějaký plán." Přeruší nás Deaton, když vykoukne z druhého pokoje. "Ovšem... Kde teď vlastně Isaac je?" Zeptám se. "Tvrdil mi, že jde nocovat do našeho starého domu, ale pochybuji, že by tam opravdu byl. Bude moudřejší, když na něj počkáme, až se vrátí na panství." 

"Co budeme dělat pak?" Zeptá se sestra. "Pokud jeho tělo vážně někdo posedl, budeme ho z něj muset dostat. Obvykle by postačilo kouzlo, jenže nikdo z nás tří magií nevládne. Budeme se tady muset spolehnout jen sami na sebe." Řekne Deaton a všichni tři se podíváme jeden na druhého a postupně přikývneme.

"Dobrá. Očekávejme, že to nebude snadné. Budeme potřebovat nějaký neutrální prostor, kde bychom mohli celou věc provést." "Co moje komnaty? Jsou prostorné a Isaac do nich chodí sám od sebe. Zcela jistě se v nich ráno objeví, pokud přijde včas." Navrhnu a Deaton přikývne.

"Dobrý nápad. Až tam Isaac bude, musíte ho oslabit, můj pane. Potřebujeme, aby byl více méně... Na umření." "Cože?" Vyhrkne má sestra. "Nemůžeme ho přeci skoro zabít." "Musíme ho dostat do stavu, kdy budeme promlouvat k jeho podvědomí. Pokud Isaac někde ve svém těle je, tak je to právě tam. Pokud ho někdo z nás svým hlasem přesvědčí, aby s cizincem ve svém těle bojoval, pak máme vyhráno. Jen silné pouto s člověkem ho může přivést zpět." Řekne lékař. Myslím si, že by to mohlo vyjít. Deaton je jako Isaacův otec, já jsem jeho kamarád a Allison je dívka, je které zřejmě chová nějaké city. Jeden z nás ho musí přivést zpět.

"Jak se ale dozvíte, že je v mých komnatách?" Zeptám se. "Hold v nich budeme muset strávit nějaký čas..." Řekne Deaton a mně je ihned jasné, že se se soukromím můžu ráno rozloučit.


	24. Kapitola 23

Allison

Hned brzy ráno se spolu s Deatonem sejdeme ve Scottových komnatách. Když vejdeme dovnitř, bratr ještě stále tvrdě spí. Rozhodneme se ho nebudit, aby vše vypadalo opravdově.

"Schovám se tady do té skříně, uvidím z ní ven. Můžeš se schovat támhle za závěs." Navrhnu potichu Deatonovi, který jen přikývne a schová se na dané místo. Potichu otevřu skříň. Jsem ráda, že je v ní docela uklizeno, jinak bych se tu musela mačkat. Zavřu za sebou dvířka a pak už jen čekáme.

Netrvá dlouho a Isaac se objeví. Vejde do komnat bez zaklepání a dokonce se ani nijak neohlásí. Když si všimne, že Scott spí, potichu přijde k jeho nočnímu stolu a otevře ho. Moc dobře nevidím, co tam dělá, ale když se Scott začne probouzet, rychle šuplík zavře.

"Dobré ráno." Řekne najednou Isaac a dojde roztáhnout závěsy. "Dobré..." Odpoví rozespale Scott. "Kde jsi zase večer byl?" "Nebylo mi dobře, omlouvám se." Vymluví se sluha a přinese bratrovi oblečení. "V pořádku." Odpoví Scott a začne se oblékat. Když se k němu Isaac otočí zády, z ničeho nic mu podlomí nohy a mladík spadne na zem. Bratr hned na to tasí meč a namíří ho sluhovi na krk.

"Co to má znamenat?" Zeptá se Isaac se zlostí v hlase. "Já vím, že to nejsi ty. Ať už je v Isaacově těle kdokoli, on to není." Bratr se rozmáchne, aby mu uštědřil ránu pěstí, ale mladík Scotta jediným pohybem ruky odhodí stranou.

"Scotte!" Polekám se a vyběhnu za bratrem, ale čaroděj mi v tom zabrání. Těsně před Scottem padnu na kolena a nemůžu se pohnout.

"Vážně jste si mysleli, že jste tak mocní, abyste mě zastavili? Jak směšné!" Ozve se najednou ženský hlas místo Isaacova. "Co jsi udělala s Isaacem? Kdo jsi a co chceš?!" Zeptám se. "Tolik otázek! Ale nevadí, ráda ti je zodpovím. Jsem Erica a chci s vaší pomocí změnit tohle město. Vaše slovo tu hodně znamená. Udělám z vás loutky, které budu moci ovládat, jak se mi zachce." Odpoví Erica a zlomyslně se zasměje.

"To se ti nikdy nepovede." Řekne Scott a s námahou vstane. "Isaac to nikdy nedovolí." "Ten váš Isaac už dávno neexistuje. Jeho duše je pryč a jeho tělo patří mně." Při jejích slovech mě zamrazí až do morku kosti. Naštěstí ale neví, že máme ještě jednoho spojence.

Deaton vyběhne zpoza závěsu a pevně chytne Isaaca, nebo spíš Ericu v Isaacově těle, a začne škrtit. Erica začne lapat po dechu. "Scotte, rychle!" Rozkáže Deaton a bratr se k nim pomocí několika rychlých kroků dostane a začne Ericu bít hlava nehlava. Ta ale pomocí kouzla zvedne ze země meč a zabodne ho Scottovi do nohy. Ten zařve bolestí a sesune se k zemi. Ihned k němu doběhnu.

"Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptám se a snažím se vymyslet způsob, jak bych mu mohla pomoci nebo alespoň ulevit od bolesti, ale bratr mě od sebe odstrčí. "Musíš pomoct Isaacovi." Řekne a v tu chvíli se naše pohledy obrátí ke sluhovi, který z ničeho nic omdlí Deatonovi v náručí.

"Co se stalo?" Zeptám se okamžitě a pro změnu dojdu k Isaacovi. "Musel jsem mu dát jed. Jinak bychom proti Erice neměli šanci." Vysvětlí lékař a položí Isaaca na podlahu. "Jed začne účinkovat za pár minut. Bude mimo asi půl hodiny, než definitivně zemře. Pokud ho do té doby přivedeš zpátky, účinky jedu se vyruší. Musíš ho přivést zpátky, Allison." Řekne Deaton, zatímco vyšetřuje mého bratra. "Já? Nepřivedu ho zpět, to se mi nikdy nemůže podařit! Na tobě mu záleží daleko víc, jsi jako jeho otec." Odpovím a snažím se nepanikařit. 

"Tvůj bratr potřebuje okamžitou lékařskou pomoc, jinak vykrvácí. Meč zasáhl tepnu, pokud během chvilky nezastavím krvácení, Scott zemře." Podívám se na bratra, jak ho pomalu začínají opouštět síly. Kolem něj na podlaze se objevil velký kruh krve a neustále se zvětšuje. Opravdu potřebuje okamžitou pomoc.

"Udělám všechno, co bude v mých silách, abych Isaaca přivedla zpět, to ti slibuji." Řeknu Deatonovi. "Jsem si tím jist." Odpoví a zvedne Scotta do náručí. "Musím ho vzít k sobě. Hodně štěstí, Allison." Lékař se podívá na Isaaca a pevně sevře rty. Má o něj strach, vidím mu to na očích. Pak se ale otočí a s mým bratrem v náručí odejde pryč.

Chytnu Isaaca za ruku a pohladím ho po hlavě. "Isaacu, to jsem já, Allison. Vím, že tam někde jsi. Musíš s tou čarodějkou bojovat... Prosím, bojuj. Dokážeš to, viděla jsem tě čarovat, máš velkou moc. Dokážeš ji porazit, musíš to dokázat..." Odmlčím se a po tváři mi začne téct slza.

"Scott je bez tebe ztracený. Od té doby, co mu sloužíš, je to zase on. Potřebuje tě jako přítele. Vždycky mi povídá, jak tě učí šermovat. Podle něj jsi velmi nadějný rytíř. Jestli se neprobereš, Scott bude trpět a bude si to dávat za vinu." Všimnu si, jak se mu hrudník zvedá a klesá čím dál tím pomaleji. Už mi asi nezbývá moc času.

"No a pak je tady Deaton. Jsi jediný, koho má. Viděla jsem, jak se na tebe podíval, než odsud odešel. Jsi jako jeho syn, je na tebe pyšný. Smýšlí o tobě v tom nejlepším. Jsi jeho pravou rukou."

Nemůžu se dívat, jak přede mnou bezvládně leží, když vím, že je v něm tolik síly. Začnu naplno plakat. "Nemůžu tě ztratit, slyšíš? Když jsem tě poprvé viděla, hned jsem věděla, že jsi jiný. Nemyslím tím, že bych poznala, že jsi čaroděj. Jen ses ke mně choval tak... Přirozeně a přitom s úctou. Vzpomínám si, jak jsme se oba současně natáhli pro tu květinu... Utrhl jsi ji a pak mi ji věnoval... Bylo to hezké gesto. A nikdy ti nezapomenu, že jsi zachránil život mému otci. Věděl jsi, co čeká lidi, kteří používají kouzla, ale nezaváhal jsi a díky kouzlu nás zachránil. Máš dobré srdce..." Přes slzy přestávám skoro vidět, ale nehodlám to vzdát, i když mu už srdce skoro nebije.

"Miluji tě, Isaacu. Je mi jedno, kdo si co myslí. Zamilovala jsem se do tebe a svých citů se nikdy nevzdám." Řeknu a všimnu si, že přestal dýchat úplně. Začnu usedavě plakat. Skloním se k Isaacovi a dám mu pusu na tvář. Pak už jenom pláču.


	25. Kapitola 24

Isaac

"Miluji tě, Isaacu. Je mi jedno, kdo si co myslí. Zamilovala jsem se do tebe a svých citů se nikdy nevzdám." Uslyším z dálky povědomý hlas. Pak mi dá někdo pusu na tvář a začne nahlas plakat. Je to ženský hlas. A je jen jediná žena, nebo spíš dívka, která by mi tohle mohla říct. Jen nechápu, proč pláče. Nechci, aby byla nešťastná.

Otevřu oči s velkou námahou. Chvíli mi trvá, než vůbec zaostřím. Proč jsem tak strašně slabý? "Allison..." Oslovím ji tak potichu, že skoro neslyším sám sebe. Ona ale okamžitě zareaguje a podívá se na mě. 

"Isaacu!" Zvolá radostně a začne mě objímat. "Isaacu, díky bohu! Měla jsem takový strach, že tě ztratím." Řekne a odtáhne se ode mě, aby si mohla otřít slzy, ale jednou rukou mě stále drží, jakoby mě nechtěla vůbec pustit.

"Omdlel jsem?" Zeptám se a začínám pociťovat, že se mi pomalu vrací energie. "Ne tak docela... Byl jsi posedlý. Ty si to nepamatuješ?" Zavrtím hlavou, což mi způsobí bolest snad celém těle. "Nějaká čarodějka nejspíš posedla tvé tělo, aby se dostala k naší rodině. Deaton říkal, že nás chtěla ovládnout s pomocí voodoo." Když to Allison řekne, začnou se mi vybavovat určité vzpomínky.

"To Erica..." "Ta dívka z hostiny?" Chci přikývnout, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslím. Mohlo by to zase bolet. "Ano... Mluvila o tom... Chtěl jsem ji zastavit... Byli jsme v nějakém sklepě, spoutala mě... Mluvila o panenkách... Pak už si nic nepamatuju." Řeknu to, co vím. "Víc si nepamatuješ?" Zeptá se Allison. "Ne, víc nic." 

Posadím se, i když to neskutečně bolí, a všimnu si velké kaluže krve uprostřed místnosti. "Co se tu stalo?" "Scott, Deaton a já jsme se tě snažili dostat zpět... Scott byl raněn na noze, tak ho musel Deaton odnést, jinak by vykrvácel." Objasní Allison. "Udělal jsem mu to já?" Zeptám se. Allison mi věnuje soucitný pohled a obejme mě. "Nic z toho, co se stalo, když jsi byl posedlý, jsi neudělal ty. My všichni to víme. Nikdo ti nic nevyčítá." "Bylo toho víc, co jsem provedl?" Dívka se odtáhne a přikývne. "Teď na to ale nemysli. Měli bychom jít za Scottem a Deatonem. Mají o tebe strach." Řekne, ale já zavrtím hlavou. "Musím Ericu zastavit. Určitě se jen tak nevzdá. To místo, kde mě držela, není odsud tak daleko. Mohla by se tady dostat." Vstanu ze země a zamotá se mi hlava, ale jen schopný to ustát. Allison mě ale ihned podepře. "Nejsi ve stavu, kdy bys s ní mohl bojovat." "Ale budu. Pojďme." Řekne a společně se rozejdeme k mému a Deatonovu příbytku.

Než tam dojdeme, začnu se neuvěřitelně potit. V celém těle cítím horkost, ale po několika metrech jsem schopný jít i bez pomoci Allison.

Otevřu dveře a vejdu dovnitř. Deaton se ke mně okamžitě rozejde a pevně mě obejme. "Díky bohu... Měl jsem o tebe takový strach." Jsem v pořádku." Ujistím ho a pustíme se. Deaton přesune svou pozornost ze mě na Allison. "Říkal jsem, že jen ty ho dokážeš přivést zpátky. Děkuji, má paní." Řekne lékař a ukloní se. "Udělala bych cokoliv." Odpoví Allison a chytne mě za ruku. Okamžitě se podívám směrem, kde leží Scott.

"Jak je na tom?" Zeptám se. "Dal jsem mu něco na spaní. Potřebuje teď odpočívat, má přeseknutou tepnu..." Informuje nás Deaton a odmlčí se. Znám ho dost dobře ne to, abych věděl, že je něco špatně. "A dál?" Pobídnu ho. "Nejsem si jist, jestli na tu nohu bude moci chodit. Bylo poškozeno velké množství tkáně." "Cože?!" Zhrozí se Allison. "Nedovolím, aby nemohl chodit. Vyléčím ho." Řeknu a rozejdu se k němu, ale Deaton mě zastaví. "Scottova noha počká. Musíš se teď postarat o tu čarodějku. Kdyby se dostala na panství..." Nedořekne lékař, jelikož ho přeruší křik ozývající se z panství. Všichni tři se okamžitě přesuneme k oknu, odkud vidíme na nádvoří. V samém středu stojí Erica obestoupena několika muži s meči. Jediným pohybem ruky je ale všechny pošle k zemi.

"Scottova noha nepočká, potřebujeme ho." Řeknu a doběhnu je svému spícímu příteli. Chytnu ho oběma rukama za zraněnou nohu a začnu odříkávat kouzlo. Když jsem hotov a rána je pryč Scott se probudí. 

"Isaacu!" Usměje se a vtáhne mě do objetí. Rychle ho obejmu, ale pak se odtáhnu. "Nemáme moc čau, ta čarodějka, co mě posedla, je tady na panství. Musíme bojovat." Vysvětlím a Scott se podívá na svou nohu. Z jeho pohledu je jasné, že nemůže uvěřit svým očím.

"Ale... Ta rána..." "Vždycky jsem říkal, že jsi tak trochu simulant... Teď se to potvrdilo, tak pojď. Na otázky bude čas potom, jestli to přežijeme." Pobídnu ho a spolu s Deatonem a Allison vyběhneme na nádvoří.


	26. Kapitola 25

Scott

"Scotte, pozor! Je to čarodějka!" Upozorní mě otec, když spolu s matkou doběhnou k nám. Oba jsou ozbrojeni, stejně jako my čtyři. "Už složila několik mužů, nevím, jestli proti ní máme šanci." Zapochybuje matka. "Budeme muset bojovat." Odpovím a čarodějka pošle k zemi další muže. 

"Mami, Allison, jděte do vrchních komnat a zkuste ji zasáhnout šípy. Otec, Deaton, Isaac a já budeme bojovat." Rozhodnu. Všichni přikývnou až na Isaaca. Ten zůstane stát jakoby v tranzu.

"Isaacu, ani o tom nepřemýšlej..." Řekne sestra. Vůbec nevím, o čem mluví. "Já musím. Jiná možnost není." Odpoví můj sluha a vezme mé matce i Allison šípy. Upřeně se na ně zadívá a jeho oči změní barvu. Pak jim je vrátí. 

"Tvoje oči..." Isaac se na mě omluvně podívá. "Promiň, Scotte." Hodí mi svůj meč a neozbrojený se rozběhne přímo k čarodějce.

"Isaacu!" Zavolám na něho a rozběhnu se za ním, ale Deaton mě pevně chytí za rameno, aby mě zastavil. "Můj pane, musíte ho nechat jít. On ví, co dělá. Bez něj všichni zemřeme." Řekne lékař a najednou se uprostřed nádvoří ozve silná rána. Podívám se tím směrem a uvědomím si, že to byl blesk.

"Musíme něco udělat!" Zařvu, ale Deaton opět zavrtí hlavou. "Musíme zůstat. Isaac nás pak možná bude potřebovat. Pokud zaútočíme, zcela jistě zemřeme. Proti čarodějce nemáme šanci." Řekne zcela klidně. "Isaac je neozbrojený! Je to můj přítel, nemůžu ho nechat zemřít!" 

"Ignis!" Zařve Isaac a roztáhne ruce. Ze země najednou vyšlehnou plameny. Isaac namíří rukama na čarodějku stojící proti němu a plameny se pohnou přesně tím směrem. V ten moment mi dojde, že on je ten, kdo je ovládá.

"On je čaroděj..." Řeknu překvapeně. Odpovědi se nedočkám a ani ji nepotřebuji. Je to nad slunce jasné.

Čarodějka sešle další blesk, ale tentokrát se žádná rána neozve. Isaac nad námi všemi vytvoří něco jako ochranný oblouk. Pak znovu vyšlehnou ze země plameny, které Isaac pošle proti čarodějce, jenže ta je nějakým způsobem odrazí.

"Co se děje? Proč ji nemůže porazit?" Zeptá se Allison. Nezdá se mi nějak překvapená Isaacovými schopnostmi. Určitě o jeho tajemství musela vědět. "Isaac vládne ohni a ona větru. Jsou to dva živly, které spolu nejdou dohromady." Vysvětlí Deaton. "Vítr může oheň podpořit." Řekne můj otec a pohledy nás všech se stočí jeho směrem. "Malý oheň vítr uhasí, ale kdyby byl větší..." "Na to Isaac nemá dostatek sil. Byl slabý už ve chvíli, kdy začal bojovat." Oponuje otci Deaton. "Tak proč se do boje pouštěl?" Položí otázku matka. "Protože by za své přátele položil život." Odpoví Deaton. Má pravdu, přesně takový se Isaac zdá být.

"Já mu pomůžu." Ozve se najednou za námi Derekův hlas a všichni se na něj ohlédneme. "Pokud mu může někdo pomoci, jsem to já." Řekne muž a rozejde se směrem k Isaacovi. "Ten je taky čaroděj?" Chce vědět můj otec, ale Deaton zavrtí hlavou.

Isaac se na Dereka ohlédne ještě dřív, než by ho mohl vůbec slyšet přicházet. Skoro mám až pocit, že jeho přítomnost nějak vycítil. Derek k němu natáhne ruku a Isaac ho za ni chytí. V ten moment vyšlehnou plameny do dvojnásobné výšky.

"Jak se mu to podařilo?" Zeptá se překvapeně matka. "Derek mu předává svou sílu." Odpoví Allison. Opravdu mě překvapuje, kolik toho o Isaacovi a magii ví.

Čarodějka začne ustupovat a následně ji plameny celou pohltí. Začne se zmýtat v ohni a křičet bolestí a utrpením. "Šípy!" Zavolá Isaac a otočí se čelem k nám. Matka i sestra se chopí luku a vystřelí. Oba šípy zasáhnou cíl a čarodějka na místě shoří na popel během několika sekund. Všudypřítomné zlo náhle ustane.

Všichni se rozběhneme k našim dvěma zachráncům. Derek podepře Isaaca z jedné strany a já ho chytnu z té druhé. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptám se ho. Čaroděj přikývne, ale v následující vteřině omdlí. "Isaacu!" Zvolá Allison vystrašeně. "Je jen vysílený. Potřebuje se teď dobře vyspat." Řekne Deaton. "Ponesu ho." Nabídne se Derek a vezme mého sluhu do náručí, jakoby nic nevážil. Spolu s ním se pak rychle přesune do budovy a Allison s Deatonem je následují.

"Nechceš mi vysvětlit, co se to tady teď stalo?" Zeptá se mě trochu naštvaně otec. Otočím se k němu i matce a rozhodnu se, že jim řeknu vše, co vím.

Popíšu jim, jak se Isaac jednoho dne z ničeho nic ztratil a jak se pak choval divně. Řeknu jim o Deatonovi, že jako jediný věděl, co dělat. Dokonce jim povím i to, jak jsme se snažili dostat tu čarodějku z Isaacova těla. Jediné, co vynechám, je zmínka o tom, že můj sluha chodí s mou sestrou.

"Takže jsi nevěděl, že je Isaac čaroděj?" Zeptá se nakonec otec. "Přísahám na svůj život, že nevěděl." Dobrá. Jakmile se ten hoch probere, chci ho v hlavní síni. A všechny ostatní taky." Rozhodne otec a odejde.


	27. Kapitola 26

Isaac

Probudím se ve své posteli, i když si nevybavuju, že bych si do ní lehl. V hlavě mám naprostý zmatek. Události posledních dnů mi daly docela zabrat a o tom včerejším souboji nemluvě.

Pomalu se posadím, abych zjistil, jestli mě tělo poslouchá tak, jak by mělo. Jsem sice naprosto vyčerpaný, ale chodit zvládnu. Vyjdu ze svého pokoje a posadím se do křesla ve vedlejší místnosti.

"Isaacu! Jak se cítíš?" Zeptá se Deaton, když vejde do dveří. "Už mi bylo i líp... Ale i hůř." "Máš ještě pořád horečku?" Přiložím si ruku na čelo, které je obvyklé teploty. "Ne, nemyslím si. Je mi dobře, jen bych mohl prospat několik dnů v kuse." "To bude muset počkat. Chce s tebou mluvit sir Argent. Veřejně přede všemi." Řekne Deaton s vážným výrazem. "Takže mě chce soudit? Chápu to správně?" Lékař skloní hlavu a přikývne. "Nic mi k tomu neřekli, je mi to líto." "V pořádku. Měl jsem vědět, že to tak dopadne. Kdy se to má odehrát?" Zeptám se. "Nyní. Právě jsem tě chtěl kvůli tomu vzbudit, ale už jsi tu seděl. Půjdu s tebou." Přikývnu a společně se vydáme do hlavní síně.

Když vejdeme dovnitř, Deaton se ode mě odpojí. Já pokračuji sám úzkou cestou, dokud nedojdu až před celou rodinu Argentů. Christopher a Melissa sedí na dvou velkých stoličkách uprostřed a po svém boku mají každý jednoho potomka. Vedle Christophera sedí Allison a vedle Melisssy Scott. Všem se pokloním a sir Argent vstane.

"Isaacu, ještě než začneme, můžeš mi odpřísáhnout na svůj život, že po dobu výslechu budeš odpovídat pouze pravdu a nebudeš vzdorovat?" "Ano, pane." Řeknu bez zaváhání. "Dobrá. Nechť ti pomáhá bůh." Přikývnu na znamení díku a soud začne.

"Včera jsme všichni zde přítomni viděli, že vládneš magii. Můžeš mi tedy potvrdit, že jsi čaroděj?" "Ano, pane." Podívám se na Scotta, ale ten ihned skloní hlavu. "Jak dlouho už provozuješ magii?" "Narodil jsem se s ní." Pár přítomných vymění překvapené pohledy, ale nic neřeknou.

"Zneužil jsi někdy svých schopností?" "No... Ano." Řeknu váhavě. "Při jaké příležitosti tomu tak bylo?" "Občas jsem pomocí kouzel uklízel v komnatách sira Scotta." Melisse zahraje na tváři pobavený úsměv. "A nějaké závažnější zneužití?" "To ne, můj pane." Allison si viditelné oddechne.

"Jsi si vědom toho, jaký trest čeká čaroděje?" "Ano, pane." Odpovím a začnu pociťovat paniku. "Proč jsi tedy včera použil kouzla přede všemi, když jsi věděl, jaký trest tě stihne?" "Kdybych to neudělal, všichni by zemřeli." Argent lehce přikývne. Zdá se, že i jemu to bylo jasné. 

"Je zde někdo, kdo o tvých schopnostech ví?" Při téhle otázce zůstanu zarytě mlčet. Pokud má někdo zemřít, měl bych to být já, nikdo jiný. "Odpověz, Isaacu. Slibuji, že nikdo nebude potrestán." Vyzve mě Melissa. I tak ale zavrtím hlavou. "Omlouvám se, to nemohu." 

"Já o jeho daru vím." Ozve se náhle zezadu Deaton. Všichni spolu se mnou se na něj ohlédnou. "S Isaacem jsem se poprvé setkal, když byl osmnáctiletý chlapec. Vzal jsem ho k sobě domů a po čase se mi se svým tajemstvím svěřil. Od první chvíle jsem byl přesvědčen, že má dobré srdce a magii nikdy nezneužije. Ba naopak mi díky ní pomáhal léčit. Je pro mne synem, můj pane. Nikoho kromě něj nemám a jsem ochoten díky tomuto doznání nést následky." "Žádné neponeseš, lékaři. Mé slovo bylo dáno." Řekne Melissa a Deaton přikývne.

"I já vím, že umí čarovat." Pohledy všech se opět stočí dozadu. "Dereku? Jak ses to dozvěděl ty?" "Jednou jsem ho viděl používat kouzla, když léčil koně lady Allison. Bylo to krátce po tom, co byl přijat, můj pane." Argent přikývne. "Ještě někdo o tom věděl? Scotte?" Osloví Scotta jeho otec, ale ten zavrtí hlavou. "Mně se nesvěřil." Odpoví skoro smutně.

"Já o tom věděla." Ozve se Allison a v tu chvíli bych ji kouzlem nejradši umlčel. "Tak ty? A jakpak ses to dozvěděla, dcero?" "Když jsme byli tehdy na té výpravě a přepadli nás ti muži, Isaac použil kouzla, aby nás všechny zachránil. Nemohla bych ti jeho tajemství svěřit, když ti zachránil život, otče. Nechtěla jsem podstoupit to riziko, že by mohl zemřít." Argent opět přikývne a na chvíli se odmlčí. Teď už mě strach prostoupil naplno.

"Poklekni." Řekne a já udělám, co žádá. "Isaacu, byla ti prokázána vina ohledně užívání magie, která se trestá smrtí. Rozhodl by ses vykonat ty samé činy opětovně?" "Ano, můj pane." Argent tasí meč. "Prokázal jsi hrdinství i statečnost v boji proti nepříteli. Jednáš čestně a s pokorou a jsi ochoten opětovně položit svůj život za ostatní." 

Argent pozvedne meč. Očekávám nejhorší, ale místo toho, aby mi sťal hlavu nebo mě probodl, mi přiloží ostří meče na pravé rameno, pak na levé a nakonec na temeno hlavy. "Povstaň, rytíři Isaacu." Chvíli mi trvá, než si uvědomím, co se právě stalo. Vstanu a Argent mi podá ruku, kterou s úsměvem příjmu a předá mi svůj meč. "Scott ti pak ještě objasní pár věcí. Přeji ti, ať vládneš mečem stejně dobře, jako magií." "Děkuji, můj pane." Argent se na mě usměje a vrátí se zpátky na své místo. Když se posadí, všichni začnou tleskat. Myslel jsem si, že se nedožiju večera a byl jsem s tím smířený. Teď si budu muset zvykat ale na úplně něco jiného. Jsem rytíř.


	28. Kapitola 27

Scott

Jen co Isaacovo pasování na rytíře skončí, uchýlím se zpátky do svých komnat. Až do poslední chvíle jsem nevěděl, jak jeho soud dopadne. Ovšem tohle jsem nečekal. 

Netrvá dlouho a dveře se opět otevřou. "Můžu dál?" Zeptá se Isaac. Přikývnu, nacož vejde dovnitř a zavře za sebou dveře. "Pomůžu ti." Nabídne se, když si všimne, že se mi plášť zamotal do zbroje. "Už mi nemusíš sloužit. Nejsi sluha, teď jsi rytíř." "Pomáhám ti jako kamarád... Pokud jím ještě jsem." Sundá mi plášť, takže se k němu můžu otočit čelem. "Spíš si říkám, jestli jsi mi tím kamarádem vůbec byl. Já ti říkal všechno a ty ses mi nikdy s ničím nesvěřil. Myslel jsem si, že tě znám." "Nemohl jsem ti říct, že jsem čaroděj, když jsem znal tvůj názor na ně." Opáčí. "Dosud jsem znal jen čaroděje, kteří užívali černou magii." Odpovím, ale Isaac zavrtí hlavou.

"Není černá nebo bílá magie. Je jen jedna. To lidé jsou jiní a jinak ji využívají. Vládnout magii je to samé jako vládnout meči. U meče také záleží na tom, v jakých rukou je. Někdo ho používá na ochranu, pro jiného je to nástroj smrti." Vysvětlí a já příkývnu. "To dává smysl..." "Takže už se na mě nezlobíš, že jsem ti o sobě neřekl?" Zeptá se s nadějí. "Ne, teď už to chápu. Nejspíš i můj otec uznal, že je v tobě něco dobrého." "Tvůj otec je čestný muž." Dodá Isaac. Musím uznat, že má pravdu.

"A kdy jsi mi chtěl říct o tobě a Allison?" Potrápím ho další otázkou. "Ty o tom víš?" "Ano, ale ne díky tobě." Posadím se ke stolu a naznačím mu, aby si také sedl. Isaac odsune židličku a posadí se naproti mně. "Tohle bych ti řekl. Časem..." Protočím oči. "Upřímně řečeno, první jsem jí to chtěl vymluvit, ale když jsem viděl, jak jsi za nás za všechny bojoval a riskoval vlastní život, věřím, že má sestra bude v dobrých rukách." "Otázkou je, jestli mi tvá rodina vůbec někdy dovolí si ji vzít." Řekne docela smutně. "Musíš jim dokázat, že jsi jí hoden. Byl jsi syn statkáře, pomocník lékaře, můj sluha a teď jsi rytíř. Myslím si, že na to máš. Dokud si ji ale nevezmeš, tak..." "Tak se jí nesmím skoro ani dotknout, já vím." Přikývnu. "Správně." Na chvíli se odmlčím a Isaac po tu dobu pozoruje stůl, jakoby ho nikdy neviděl.

"Můžeš se mi svěřit s čímkoliv, jasné?" Rytíř přikývne. "Dobře, tak..." "Máš snad ještě něco na srdci?" Zeptám se a trochu se obávám, co z něj ještě vypadne. "Vzpomínáš si na tu ženu, co jsme kdysi zajali ve vsi?" "Myslíš tu čarodějku, co pak utekla? Ano vzpomínám si." Potvrdím. "Ona neutekla. Já ji pustil. Ta žena nebyla čarodějka, byla to obyčejná měšťanka a měla malé dítě." "Jak tohle víš?" Zeptám se. "Poznám, když někdo vládne magii. Prostě to vycítím." Vysvětlí a v ten moment se mi něco vybaví.

"Derek je taky čaroděj?" "Jak tě tohle napadlo?" Odpoví otázkou. "Když jsi bojoval proti té čarodějce, Allison říkala něco o tom, že ti předal svou sílu, když tě chytil za ruku. Když k tobě šel, měl jsem pocit, že o něm víš dřív, než jsi ho mohl vidět nebo slyšet." "Derek není čaroděj." Řekne prostě. "A co tedy je?" Isaac se ke mně trochu nakloní. "Vlkodlak." Odpoví a já na něj zůstanu zírat, ale pak se rozesměju na celé kolo.

"Vlkodlak, jasně. Nic jiného tě nenapadlo?" Mladík trochu nadzvedne obočí, ale pak se začne také smát. Ať už je Derek kdokoliv, zřejmě není důležité, abych to věděl.

"Můj otec by byl rád, kdybys veřejně nečaroval. Bereme to tak, že jsi náš panský čaroděj. Už tu máme i lékaře a pár sloužících, takže by ses mohl hodit. Zvlášť, pokud dokážeš poznat čaroděje. Soudy pak budou spravedlnější. " "Takže když o někom řeknu, že je čaroděj, zabijete ho? Před chvílí jsem se ti snažil vysvětlit, jak to s magií je. Nesmíte popravit každého čaroděje." Řekne a musím uznat, že má asi pravdu. "Promluvím o tom s otcem." Slíbím a Isaac příkývne.

"Mám jednu otázku..." Začne váhavě. "Čeho se týká?" "Tvé sestry. Co bych musel udělat, abych si ji mohl vzít?" Zeptá se zcela vážně. "A jsi si tím jist?" Isaac přikývne. "To jsem." Na chvíli se odmlčím a uvažuji, jestli mu mám vůbec odpovědět, když je čaroděj, ale vzpomenu si na všechno, co pro nás udělal a mám jasno. On by byl pro sestru dobrým manželem.

"Musíš vyhrát rytířský turnaj. Je to souboj s mečem, palcátem a holí. Jednou za rok se sem sjedou rytíři z okolí, aby bojovali buď o peníze nebo o ruku mé sestry." "Pokud to tak je, jak je možné, že se Allison ještě nevdala? To chtěli vždycky jenom peníze?" Zeptá se. "To ne, bojovali i o ni... Jenže jsem vždycky vyhrál já." "Aha..." Usměju se nad jeho výrazem, když mu dojde, že mě bude muset nejspíš porazit, aby Allison získal. "Začneme trénovat co nejdřív." "A kdy se ten turnaj koná?" "Za dva týdny." Odpovím. "To abychom začali... Co máš teď v plánu?" Zeptá se a já ho poplácám po rameni. "Pojď, pořídíme ti zbroj."


	29. Kapitola 28

Allison

Po Isaacově soudu jsem zůstala ještě chvíli s otcem a matkou, abych se jim omluvila za zatajování. Vím, že jsem jim měla říct, že je Isaac čaroděj, ale nemohla jsem riskovat jeho život. Naštěstí jsem vyvázla jen s lehkým trestem... Do konce měsíce se musím obejít bez Lýdie a starat se o sebe sama.

Vykouknu na dvůr z okna svého pokoje a všimnu si, že Scott a Isaac spolu šermují. Z počátku mám strach, že jde o pravý souboj, ale pak Isaac zakopne o vlastní meč a bratr se začne smát na celé kolo. Jde jen těžko uvěřit, že nám tenhle trochu neohrabaný mladík zachránil život i celé panství.

Rozhodnu se, že půjdu za nimi. Sejdu na nádvoří a když dojdu do jejich blízkosti, uvědomím si, jak zbytečné obavy jsem si dělala kvůli tomu, že by spolu mohli bojovat na život a na smrt. Oba jsou dobře naladění, usmívají se a postrkují.

"Snad vás má přítomnost nebude nijak rušit, hoši." Řeknu, abych na sebe upozornila. Jinak by si mě ani nemuseli všimnout. 

"Mě rušit nebudeš, ale tady Isaaca bys mohla rozptylovat." Řekne bratr s úsměvem. Isaac se ke mně otočí, aby mě pozdravil, když v tom mu Scott podkopne nohy a Isaac spadne na záda přímo přede mě. 

"Au... Ahoj..." Řekne a pokusí se o úsměv. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptám se, když se pokusí vstát. "Jo, je mi výborně." Odpoví a Scott ho lehce udeří mečem do zad. "To jí ani nedáš pusu, když přišla?" Zeptá se bratr a Isaac se podívá střídavě na mě i na Scotta. Pak dojde ke mně, rozhlédne se, jestli se nikdo jiný nedívá a políbí mě na rty. 

"Vidíš, že to jde. Abych tě všechno učil..." Řekne Scott a zavrtí hlavou, ale pořád se u toho usmívá. "Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli to můžu udělat." Brání se Isaac. Vezmu ho za ruku a trochu mu ji stisknu. "Před Scottem jsme také v bezpečí." Ujistím ho. 

"Nevím, jak ty, ale já už mám pro dnešek dost. Nechceš si zahrát na sluhu a odnést mi meč?" Řekne Scott směrem k Isaacovi. "Když mě s ní necháš chvilku samotného, tak ti ho odnesu." Opáčí Isaac. Bratr mu hodí meč, rozloučí se a odejde.

"Projdeme se?" Navrhne dřív, než stihnu něco říct. "Dobře, to by šlo." Odsouhlasím a společně se rozejdeme dvorem mezi stromy. Když už nás nemůže nikdo vidět, Isaac mě chytne za ruku. 

"Ještě jsem ti ani nepoděkoval..." Začne, ale já ho zastavím. "Není za co děkovat. Udělal bys to samé." "To ano, ale přesto... Děkuji, že jsi mě přivedla zpátky." Zastaví se a postaví se přede mě, abychom stáli naproti sobě. 

"Ještě jsem to nikomu neřekl, ale já... Si začínám vzpomínat, co všechno jsem provedl, když mě ovládala." Ihned je mi jasné, kam asi míří. Položím mu obě ruce na ramena a zadívám se mu do očí.

"Nebyl jsi to ty, ale ta čarodějka." "Já vím, ale i tak toho lituji. Nechtěl jsem se k tobě chovat takhle. Nedovolil bych si to, kdybych věděl, že to nechceš..." Přitáhnu si ho k sobě, abych ho umlčela polibkem. I když jsem tehdy měla docela strach, teď už zase vím, že mu můžu věřit.

"Jednou na to stejně dojde." Řeknu s úsměvem, když se od něj odtáhnu. Přísahala bych, že se začal trochu červenat. "Řekl jsem Scottovi, že se chci zúčastnit rytířského turnaje." "Začalo tě to bavit?" Zeptám se. "To taky, ale spíš mi jde o to, že bych si tě mohl vzít, kdybych vyhrál." Usměju se od ucha k uchu. Nevěděla jsem, že takhle přemýšlí.

"Jen tak mimochodem, slyšel jsem, co jsi mi říkala, když jsem byl mimo... Taky tě miluju." Řekne a znovu se políbíme. Nemůžu ani popsat, jsou mám radost.

"Možná bychom to měli říct mým rodičům..." Zauvažuju nahlas. "Tvůj otec mě sice nedal popravit za čarodějnictví, ale za tohle by jistě mohl. Nemyslím si, že mě má rád." "Otci se zamlouvá málokdo, nesmíš si to brát osobně. Matka tě má ráda. Stejně by se to museli dozvědět, pokud chceš bojovat v turnaji o mou ruku." Isaac příkývne, ale jde na něm vidět, že je z toho nervózní. "Promluv si nejdřív s matkou." Navrhnu, jelikož se mi to zdá být rozumnější. "Dobrá. Řeknu jí o tom. A pokud mě budou chtít popravit, doufám, že zvolí upálení." Nechápavě se na něj podívám a Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Myslím, že bych ho zvládl uhasit jedním slovem. S ohněm si celkem rozumím." "Všimla jsem si." Usměju se a Isaac mi úsměv vrátí. 

"Asi bychom měli jít zpátky." Navrhnu. Rozhodně nepotřebujeme, aby se o nás otec dozvěděl takovým způsobem, že nás spolu najde v lese. "Dobře, tak pojďme." Dá mi ještě jednu pusu a pak už se vydáme zpět.


	30. Kapitola 29

Isaac

Když se rozloučím s Allison, rozhodnu se, že zajdu za její matkou. Touhle dobou by měla být pravděpodobně v knihovně, kde tráví většinu svého volného času.

Zaklepu na masivní dveře a chvíli počkám. "Vstupte." Ozve se téměř okamžitě. Vezmu za kliku a vejdu dovnitř. "Má paní." Pozdravím ji a pokloním se. "Ach, Isaacu. Co tě sem přivádí?" Zavřu za sebou a vejdu dál do místnosti. Zdá se,že jsem ji vyrušil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy hledala mezi policemi nějakou knihu.

"Chtěl jsem si s vámi promluvit a... Poděkovat vám za vaše rozhodnutí. Vím, že už jsem tady nemusel stát, nebýt vaší laskavosti." Začnu úplně jinak, než jsem původně chtěl. "Nebýt tvého odvážného činu, nejspíš bychom tady nebyli my ani tohle panství." Vlídně se na mě usměje a já přikývnu. Když se usmívá, necítím takové napětí.

"Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit ještě o jedné věci..." Melissa se ke mně otočí, takže mi věnuje veškerou pozornost. "Tak povídej, poslouchám." Na chvíli mě napadne, že bych zalhal a vymyslel si jiný důvod, proč tady vlastně jsem, ale pak si vzpomenu na to, co mi říkal Scott. Jedním z rytířských pravidel je nebát se nést následky za své činy.

"Jde o vaši dceru. Ona a já..." Melissa se široce usměje. "Čekala jsem, který z vás dvou s tím za mnou přijde." "Pardon?" Zeptám se, jelikož si nejsem jistý, o čem mluví.

"Jsem matka, Isaacu. Obě své děti znám moc dobře a poznám, když se u nich najednou něco změní. Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout, jak jiná Allison je, když jsi někde poblíž. Začalo to krátce po tom, co jsi přišel na panství. Ihned jsem si uvědomila, že se do tebe zamilovala." "A vám to nevadí?" Zeptám se. "Pokud jsou její city opětovány, pak nikoli." "Můžu vás ujistit, že jsou, má paní." Melissa příkývne. "Tím jsem si jistá, Isaacu." Lehce se usměju. Čekal jsem, že to půjde o dost hůř.

"Scott... Tedy váš syn sir Argent mi říkal o rytířském turnaji. Chtěl bych se ho zúčastnit kvůli vaší dceři. Pokud budu mít vaše svolení, rád bych si ji vzal." Melissa ke mně udělá pár kroků a položí mi ruku na paži. "Budu to muset probrat s jejím otcem. Podmínkou je, že musíš ten turnaj vyhrát." "To dobře vím, má paní." Melissa příkývne a pustí mě. 

"Já proti sňatku nejsem, jen ať víš." "Děkuji, na paní." Pokloním se. Myslím, že víc momentálně žádat nemůžu. "Jsem rád, že jste mi věnovala svůj čas." "Rozhodně to byl příjemněji strávený čas než ten, který jsem strávila hledáním té knihy." Povzdechne si Melissa a opět se obrátí k regálům. 

"Smím se zeptat, jakou knihu hledáte?" "Jmenuje se Červená růže." Přikývnu a natáhnu před sebe ruku. "Invenire rosa ruber." Pronesu a kniha mi z horní police spadne přímo do ruky. Podám ji Melissa a usměju se. "Je to správná kniha?" Zeptám se a Melissa si ji s úsměvem převezme. "Děkuji ti." Pokloním se a pak už ji nechám v klidu číst.

Hned zamířím do našeho příbytku. S Deatonem jsem se ještě od toho soudu neviděl a jsem si jist, že bude potřebovat s něčím pomoci.

"Isaacu!" Zvolá a s úsměvem dojde ke mně, když vejdu dovnitř. Pevně ho obejmu. "Myslel sis, že se mě jen tak zbavíš, co?" "Tohle ani neříkej. Posledních pár dnů bylo nejhorších v mém životě." Odtáhneme se od sebe, ale Deaton nechá položené obě ruce na mých ramenech. "Jsem na tebe pyšný. Jsi rytíř." Přikývnu a usměju se. "Jo... Nikdy mě ani nenapadlo, že bych se mohl něčím takovým stát." "Budeš tomuhle panství dobře sloužit, jsem si tím jist." "V to doufám. A pokud vše dobře dopadne a vyhraju rytířský turnaj, možná se budu moct oženit s Allison. Teď jsem o tom mluvil s její matkou. Konečné slovo bude mít nejspíš až Christopher, ale mám aspoň malou naději." Můj přítel mě poplácá po rameni. "Nic bych ti nepřál víc, chlapče." Řekne a já vím, že to myslí naprosto vážně.

"S čím ti mohu pomoci? Potřebuješ nějaké byliny?" Zeptám se. "Nic proti, Isaacu, ale rytíři byliny nesbírají." Protočím oči a odepnu si dlouhý červený plášť, jehož význam jsem doposud nepochopil, nicméně Scott trvá na tom, že ho musím nosit.

"Když mi pomůžeš dostat se ze zbroje, bude ze mne zase tvůj pomocník, žádný rytíř." Řeknu a Deaton se usměje. "Tak dobrá... Předkloň se a natáhni ruce před sebe, jinak tě z toho nedostaneme."


	31. Kapitola 30

Scott

Po týdnu každodenního tréninku musím uznat, že se Isaac zlepšuje. Bojujeme spolu každý den i několikrát a když má zrovna volno, trénuje i sám. Alespoň vím, že o mou sestru opravdu stojí.

"Nezapomínej vykrývat spodní údery. Jakmile to někdo při souboji zraní nohy, zcela jistě prohraješ." Poradím mu, ale stejně to zase udělá špatně a skončí na zemi. Natáhnu k němu ruku, abych mu pomohl se zvednout. Isaac ji vděčně přijme a postaví se na nohy.

"Je to jen zdání, nebo se dnes absolutně nesoustředíš?" Zeptám se. "Snažím se soustředit, jen se cítím nějak divně, to je vše." Isaac zabodne meč do země a opře se o něj. Opravdu nevypadá dobře. "Snad nejsi nemocen?" Zeptám se, ale zavrtí hlavou. "Spíš kolem sebe pořád cítím... Oheň. Jakoby byl někde poblíž a jeho žár mě spaloval." Vysvětlí a sedne si na zem. 

"Možná je to spíš otázka magie, nemyslíš? Není třeba někde poblíž nějaký jiný čaroděj?" Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "Ne, to je jiný pocit, tohle je..." 

"Můj pane!" Ozve se někde za mnou. Otočím se a spatřím jednoho ze svých rytířů. "Co se děje, Marcusi?" "Můj pane, v jedné vesnici severně od panství vypukl velký požár. Je to asi dvacet kilometrů odsud." Oznámí rytíř. "Děkuji za zprávu, hned tam jedeme." Řeknu a Isaac mezitím vstane. "Mám poslat pro další muže?" Ohlédnu se na našeho čaroděje, který mi naznačí, že další muži nebudou třeba.

"Ne, pojedeme jen já a Isaac." Odpovím. "Ale, pane..." "Děkuji, Marcusi. Můžeš uvědomit mého otce. Vyrážíme ihned." Řeknu a kývnu na Isaaca a společně se vydáme do stájí pro koně.

"Možná je tohle to, co jsi cítil." Řeknu, když se dáme na cestu. "Pochybuju. Nikdy jsem to takhle necítil." "A zvládneš ten plamen uhasit?" Zeptám se, i když o jeho schopnostech nepochybuji. "Doufám, že ano. Snad nebude kolem moc přihlížejících."

Po několika ujetých kilometrech uvidíme v dáli hustý oblak kouře. Pobídneme koně, aby jeli rychleji. Když se podívám vedle sebe, všimnu si, že Isaacovy oči změnily barvu.

"Můžeš to zastavit na dálku?" "Ne, ale můžu zajistit, aby se požár už dál nešířil." Přikývnu a nechám ho, ať dělá, co umí. Pořád si ale nemůžu zvyknout na to, co je zač. 

"Myslím si, že vím, kde hoří. Znám zkratku, pojď za mnou." Řekne a z ničeho nic strhne koně doleva. Následuji ho tak rychle, jak to jen jde.

Zanedlouho dorazíme k hořícímu statku. "Ale ne..." Hlesne Isaac a seskočí z koně, já ho ihned následuju. Hned na to začne s odříkáváním kouzla, zatímco já uslyším podivné sténání. Rozběhnu se za tím hlasem a mezi ohořelými sutinami najdu zaklíněného muže.

"Aaaach...." Vzdechne muž a natáhne ke mně ruku. Je ve zbědovaném stavu, ale stále při smyslech. Pokusím se odsunout spadlý trám, ale ani s ním nehnu. "Potřebuji pomoc!" Zavolám dostatečně nahlas, aby mě čaroděj slyšel. Během chvilky přijde poblíž nás a jediným pohybem ruky trám odhodí.

"Musíme ho dostat pryč!" Řeknu a Isaac doběhne až k nám, ale v momentě, kdy uvidí muže, celý ztuhne. "Isaacu..." Osloví ho muž a pokusí se k němu natáhnout ruku. Isaac se najednou probere a klekne si k němu. Položí mu ruku na temeno hlavy a začne něco říkat.

"Přivedu koně. Musíme ho vzít na panství." Navrhnu a doběhnu pro svého koně. Jakmile se spolu s ním vrátím, pomůžu Isaacovi muže naložit. "Bude v pořádku? Proč už není při vědomí?" Chci vědět. "Protože takhle se rychleji uzdraví. Jednou na panství, doženu vás." Řekne. Vím, že nemá cenu se s ním hádat. Rozjedu se tedy spolu s mužem směrem zpátky.

Když se po chvilce ohlédnu za sebe, plameny jsou ty tam. Netrvá dlouho a Isaac nás opravdu dožene. Vypadá unaveně, nejspíš zase vydal moc energie, aby mohl čarovat. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptám se ho. "Budu. Dýchá ještě?" Chce vědět. Položím muži prsty ke krku, abych nahmatal tep. "Srdce bije pomalu, ale pravidelně." Isaac příkývne a odvrátí od muže zrak.

"Ty ho znáš? Oslovil tě jménem." Vzpomenu si. "Ano, znám ho. Je to můj otec." Odpoví naprosto bez emocí. "Je to tvůj otec? Proboha, Isaacu..." Zvedne ruku a zavrtí hlavou. "To nic. Neměli jsme spolu dobrý vztah. Když mohl, mlátil mě do bezvědomí za to, co jsem zač. Když jsem dospěl, vyhodil mě ze strachu, že by na to mohl někdo přijít a popravit jeho i mě. Neviděl jsem ho víc jak pět let." Vysvětlí. Vůbec nevím, co na to říct.

"Zachoval jsi si správně, když jsi mu pomohl." Řeknu nakonec. Moc dobře jsem viděl to chvilkové zaváhání, když si uvědomil, kdo onen muž je. "Plnil jsem svoji rytířskou povinnost." Přikývnu, jelikož jeho slova mluví za vše. Nejspíš ho opravdu nemá moc rád.

Zbytek cesty jedeme mlčky, občas prohodíme jednu nebo dvě věty, ale Isaacovi už není do řeči. Nenutím ho mluvit. Kdyby se mi chtěl s něčím svěřit, udělal by to. Alespoň doufám.


	32. Kapitola 31

Isaac

Jakmile dojedeme zpátky na panství, Scott spolu se mnou vezme mého bezvládného otce a vydáme se ihned do mého příbytku, kde Deaton zrovna připravuje tinktury.

"Lékaři, tenhle muž bude potřebovat tvou pomoc. Byl zavalen mezi ohořelými trámy." Vysvětlí Scott, když položíme otce na provozní postel pro nemocné. "A byl při vědomí?" Zeptá se Deaton a přijde k nám. "Byl, ale vyhodnotil jsem, že mu bude líp, když bude mimo." Informuji ho, zatímco on začne muže vyšetřovat.

"Pokud mne již nepotřebujete, půjdu nahlásit otci, že jsme zpět." Řekne Scott. "V pořádku, můj pane. Od teď už se o to postarám." Ujistí ho lékař a Scott hned na to odejde.

Posadím se na židli a začnu si prohlížet bezvládného otce. Nemůžu ani uvěřit, že se tolik změnil. Za těch pět let neskutečně zestárl, jakoby na svých bedrech nesl celou tíhu světa. Což není ani zdaleka pravdu.

"Isaacu, vnímáš mě?" "Promiň, zamyslel jsem se." Přiznám se. "Ptal jsem se tě, kde jste toho muže našli. Jsi si jist, že už nikdo jiný nebyl raněn?" Chce vědět Deaton. "Žil sám. Nikdo jiný široko daleko nebyl." "Jak to víš, že žil sám?" Zeptá se Deaton. "Protože mě vyhodil, když mi bylo osmnáct. Nikdo jiný by s ním nevydržel." Odpovím a vstanu ze židle, abych se trochu napil vody.

"Chceš snad říct, že tohle je tvůj otec?" Lékař se na mě podívá s povytaženým obočím. Nezbývá mi než přikývnout. "Obdivuji tě, že jsi ho i po tom všem, co ti kdy provedl, pomohl dovézt až sem. Kdybys ho tam nechal, nikoho by to nepřekvapilo." "Já nejsem vrah. A rozhodně nechci být jako on. Kdybych byl na jeho místě já, neztrácel by se mnou čas." Řeknu a na chvíli se odmlčím. "I přes to všechno je to můj otec." Dodám potichu, ale vím, že to Deaton slyšel

"No... Probere se nejdřív zítra. Necháme ho tady a budeme doufat, že léky zaberou." Přikývnu a začnu zívat. "Jdi si radši lehnout, jsi unavený." "Půjdu, pokud nic nepotřebuješ." Ujistím se ještě. "Jen jdi. Já mám vše." Přikývnu a naposled se podívám na otce. Pak už vejdu do svého pokoje a padnu do postele.

***

Ráno vstanu brzy, ale ani tak na Deatona nenarazím. Chtěl jsem se mu nabídnout, že bych dnes mohl připravit léky já, ale jak se zdá, musel někam odejít.

"Isaacu..." Ozve se hlas z rohu místnosti. Neochotně dojdu ke svému otci a zůstanu stát u jeho postele. "Kde... Kde to jsem?" "Jsi na panství rodiny Argentů." Odpovím přímočaře. "Můj statek..." "Celý shořel. Zbyly z něj jen trosky." Otec ode mě odvrátí hlavu. "To jsi ten statek nemohl zachránit?! K čemu jsou ti ty tvé schopnosti?! A co tady hlupák jako ty vůbec dělá?!" Řekne naštvaně a zpříma se mi podívá do očí. V ten moment se cítím zase jako malý kluk, který tohle snášel osmnáct let.

"Mohu vás ujistit, můj pane, že Isaac nemohl s vaším statkem nic dělat. Když přijeli na místo, byl už na troud." Zastane se mě Deaton, když vejde do místnosti. "A vy jste kdo?" Zeptá se podrážděně otec. Deaton přijde ke mně a položí mi ruku na rameno.

"Mé jméno je Alan Deaton, ale všichni mi říkají Deatone. Když bylo tady Isaacovi osmnáct let, ujal jsem se ho a dal mu domov. Jinak jsem panský lékař." Otec přejede pohledem ze mě na Deatona. "Jak pošetilé, ukrývat u sebe čaroděje. Ten kluk vám přinese jen neštěstí." "Dovoluji si o tom pochybovat. Pojď." Deaton mi zatlačí do zad, abych se rozešel a já ho poslechnu. Vyvede mě na chodbu, za což jsem mu nesmírně vděčný. Mám na otce neuvěřitelný vztek.

"Proč se ke mně pořád chová takhle? Zachránil jsem mu přece život! Nemůžu za to, že celý statek shořel! Jak jsem tomu měl asi zabránit?" Rozčílím se natolik, až se louče v celé chodbě zapálí a začnou hořet silným plemenem.

"Isaacu, musíš se uklidnit. To, že tvůj otec nevidí, co v tobě je, je jeho problém. Nemůžeš se tím nechat takhle ovlivnit." Řekne, ale stejně ve mně pořád vře vztek.

"Děje se něco? Proč jsou všechny louče zapáleny za bílého dne? Navíc hoří nějak silně..." Zavolá na nás z druhého konce chodby Allison. Deaton mě chytne za obě ramena. "Ovládej se alespoň kvůli ní." Řekne a pustí mě, ale to už je Allison skoro u nás.

"Moje chyba, omlouvám se." Řeknu jí a lusknu prsty. V ten moment všechny louče zhasnou. "Má paní." Pokloní se Deaton a hned na to po mně střelí pohledem. Přikývnu na znamení, že to mám pod kontrolou a lékař odejde.

"Co se stalo?" Chce vědět Allison. Obejme mě, což mě aspoň trochu uklidní. "Naštval mě můj otec, to nic..." "Scott mi o tom říkal. Vzhledem k tomu, že můj otec právě odjel mimo město až do večera, jsem si říkala, že bychom mohli dnešní den strávit spolu. S bratrem je to domluvené, pustí tě." Navrhne s úsměvem. Vím, že bych měl trénovat a pomoct Deatonovi a možná i Scottovi, ale tohle je příliš lákavé.

"Dobře, to zní skvěle. Jen se musím jít převléct." Řeknu, jelikož jsem si až teď uvědomil, že mám na sobě ještě pořád svou noční košili a kalhoty, ve kterých bych se rozhodně neměl pohybovat po panství jen tak. 

Allison mě přejede pohledem a lehce se usměje. "Ano, asi by ses měl jít obléknout. Nechám mezitím připravit koně, chci tě někam vzít." "Dobře." Usměju se a starosti s otcem jsou pryč. Allison odejde a já se můžu jít přichystat.


	33. Kapitola 32

Allison

"Kam že to jedeme?" Zeptá se Isaac už asi potřetí během čtvrt hodiny. "Nech se překvapit. Myslím, že se ti to bude líbit. Je to moje oblíbené místo." Odpovím a vyhnu se větvi. Stromy jsou v téhle části lesa hodně nízké.

"Neměl bych to být já, kdo tě bere na hezká místa?" "A znáš nějaké?" Isaac se na chvíli odmlčí, asi pátrá v paměti. "Ne, vlastně ani ne." "Tak vidíš. Proto jsem se toho ujala já. A navíc... Už jsme tady." Řeknu, když vyjedeme z lesa na rozlehlou louku, uprostřed které se třpytí jezero s průzračnou vodní hladinou.

"Páni... Tohle jsem nečekal." Hlesne Isaac a stejně jako já seskočí z koně. "Nevěděl jsem, že poblíž panství existuje takové místo." "Moc lidí o něm neví. Alespoň nás nebude nikdo rušit." Usměju se a vezmu z brašny deku a košík s jídlem.

"Myslela jsi na všechno, jak se zdá." "Samozřejmě. Nebudeme přeci trávit celý den ve stoje nebo na koni. Můžeme si i lehnout." Roztáhnu deku, posadím se na ni a poklepu na místo vedle sebe. Isaac neváhá a okamžitě si ke mně přisedne. 

"A co je v tom košíku?" Zeptá se zvědavě. "Vzala jsem nám nějaké jídlo a pití. Už jsi dnes snídal?" "Ne, ráno jsem na to úplně zapomněl. Asi kvůli otci." Přizná se. "Dělá ti starosti?" Zeptám se, ale Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "Spíš jde o to, že mě nenávidí i přes to, že jsem mu zachránil život. Nejspíš nikdy neuzná, že nejsem úplný... Hlupák." Vezmu ho za ruku a počkám, až se mi podívá do očí.

"To určitě nejsi. Neměl by ses tím tak trápit. Jsou jiní lidé, kteří si tvého talentu cení." Čaroděj mi stiskne ruku, ale stejně vypadá pořád smutně. "To moc dobře vím, jen... Vždycky jsem chtěl, aby mě měl aspoň trochu rád. Konec konců je to můj otec." Svěří se. Nechápu, jak si můj otec mohl myslet, že lidé vládnoucí magii jsou naprosto bezcitní. Isaac takový rozhodně není.

"Teď na něj nemysli. Tenhle den máme pro sebe, můžeme si ho užít podle sebe." "Máš pravdu." Řekne a natáhne se ke mně, aby mě políbil. Trochu se k němu nakloním, abych prostor mezi námi co nejvíc zmenšila. Pak mu zlehka zatlačím do ramen a Isaac pochopí. Lehne si a já se nakloním nad něj, aniž bychom se přestali líbat. Nevím proč, ale když jsem nad ním, nejsem tolik nervózní. 

"Nemusíš dělat nic, co bys nechtěla." Ujistí mě, když se od něj trochu odtáhnu. "Kdo říká, že tohle nechci?" Usměju se, ale Isaac mi úsměv nevrátí. "Víš, jak to myslím. Když jsem byl posedlý tou čarodějkou, zřejmě ses na nic nového necítila." "Teď už je to jiné. Věřím ti." Isaac přikývne a přitáhne si mě zpátky k sobě. Nic nenamýtám ani ve chvíli, kdy mě začne hladit po zádech, po boku a nakonec se zastaví na mém břichu. 

"Taky nemusíš dělat nic, co bys nechtěl." Řeknu a Isaac se nahlas zasměje. "Vážně si myslíš, že něco z tohohle nechci?" Pokrčím rameny. "Říkal jsi, že je to pro tebe taky nové." "To sice ano, ale líbí se mi to, i když jsem trochu nervózní." Přizná se a zvedne se na jednom lokti stejně jako já. 

"Taky jsem nervózní, ale věřím ti." Tentokrát si na záda lehnu já a Isaac se nakloní nade mě. "Sice jsem byl jenom sluha, pro kterého zákony manželství neplatí tolik jako pro vás šlechtice, ale jsem víc než ochotný je respektovat a dodržovat. Určité věci patří až na svatební noc." Usměju se a trochu se mi uleví. Jsem ráda, že tenhle náš dnešní výlet nepojal jako svolení k něčemu jinému.

Chvíli si pak jen tak povídáme a snídáme. Minuty a hodiny plynou a já nedokážu ani slovy popsat, jak dobře se v jeho přítomnosti cítím. Isaac vypadá po delší době zase naprosto uvolněně, z čehož mám radost.

"Začíná být docela teplo... Pojď." Vyzvu ho a vstanu. "Kam chceš jít?" Zeptá se. "Do vody, přece. Doufám, že umíš plavat." "To umím." Odpoví a zvedne se. Začnu si rozepínat šaty, ale moc dobře se mi to nedaří. 

"Mohl bys...?" "Ano, jistě." Isaac se postaví za mě a začne mi povolovat korzet. Jsem ráda, že jsem si vzala ještě spodní šaty. "Hotovo." Řekne a odstoupí. Svléknu se a neunikne mi, jak si mě Isaac prohlédne. Bílé přiléhavé saténové šaty už toho tolik neskrývají.

"Červenáš se." Všimnu si a usměju se. "Ne, nečervenám." Začne zapírat, ale mé oči nelžou. Rozhodnu se ale zbytečně ho tím netrápit. 

Isaac si sundá košili a odhodí ji stranou. Už jsem ho jednou bez košile viděla, ale rozhodně mi nebude vadit, když se to bude dít opakovaně. Navíc se mi zdá, že ještě trochu zesílil. Nejspíš za to může trénink s mým bratrem.

"Můžeme?" Zeptá se a natáhne ke mně ruku. Společně dojdeme k jezeru a zkusíme vodu. Je docela studená, ale Isaac se i tak ihned ponoří. Já jdu pomalu krok po kroku dál, dokud nemám vodu až po pás. Pak mě Isaac z ničeho nic strhne k sobě, až leknutím vykřiknu. 

"Neboj, držím tě." Ujistí mě. K mému malému zděšení zjistím, že už nedosáhnu na dno. Isaac ale zřejmě ano. Chytnu se ho kolem krku a nohy mu obmotám kolem pasu, jen co mi šaty dovolí. Takhle blízko a tak spoře oděni jsme spolu ještě nebyli, ale nevadí mi to. Isaac se usměje a políbí mě. Myslím, že bych nemohla být šťastnější.


	34. Kapitola 33

Scott

Vzhledem k tomu, že můj otec hned po ránu odjel a Allison vyprosila pro Isaaca volno, jsem si dopřál volno také. Je zvláštní, jak mi Isaacova přítomnost chybí. Když tu je, pořád mám o náplň dne postaráno. A také mám s kým mluvit.

Jsem zrovna na nádvoří, když se ti dva uráčí vrátit. Projedou branou tak rychle, že je mi okamžitě jasné, že mezi sebou závodí. Oba mají na tváři úsměv od ucha k uchu.

"To je dost, že jste zpátky." Řeknu jakoby naštvaně, když zastaví a sesednou z koní. "Promiň, trochu jsme se zdrželi." Omluví se Isaac. "Otec se ještě nevrátil?" "Ne, ještě ne, ale zcela jistě tu bude každou chvíli. Jestli vás spolu uvidí a v téhle náladě..." Nechci jim to kazit, ale Isaac příkývne a převezme od Allison koně. 

"Postarám se o ně." Řekne a Allison mu věnuje dlouhý pohled. Naštěstí je oběma jasné, že se tady nemůžou políbit. "Půjdu se připravit na večeři." Pronese sestra a Isaac se mírně pokloní. 

"Tak jak jste se měli?" Zeptám se ho, když je sestra z dohledu. "Bylo to skvělé. Užili jsme si to." "Doufám, že ne až moc?" Zeptám se s povytaženým obočím, aby věděl, co mám na mysli. "Ne, až tak moc ne." Odpoví a začne se červenat. "A nelžeš mi?" Isaac se mi podívá zpříma do očí. "Dal jsem ti své slovo, že pravidla neporuším. Nejsem blázen, Scotte." Přikývnu a poplácám ho po rameni. "Věřím ti." 

"Půjdu odvézt koně a trochu se dám dokupy, než vám budu servírovat večeři." Řekne a já si až teď všimnu, že má mokré vlasy i kalhoty. "Proč jsi vlastně mokrý?" Isaac pokrčí rameny jakoby nic. "Koupali jsme se." Protočím oči, ale usměju se. "Radši už jdi." 

***

Asi o hodinu později se všichni sejdeme u večeře, až na mého otce. "Mám chystat na stůl?" Zeptá se mě Isaac. Matka sedící vedle mě ho pravděpodobně slyšela, takže odpoví místo mě. "Ještě chvíli počkáme. Měl tu být před hodinou, nejspíš se někde zdržel." "Má paní." Řekne Isaac a pokloní se. Nevím, proč nám ještě pořád slouží, když už je rytíř, ale nevymlouvám mu to.

Dveře od jídelny se náhle otevřou a vejde do nich sir Whittemore. Je celý od krve a sotva se drží na nohou. "Má paní, pane, lady..." Oslovím nás a pokloní se. "Co se stalo? Kde je lord Argent?" Zeptá se ihned matka. Pokud vím, Jackson a pár dalších mužů otce doprovázelo na cestě.

"Má paní, na cestě zpět nás přepadli... Byla jich přesila a všichni měli zbraně..." Spustí rytíř a ve mně začne narůstat strach. "Kde je můj muž?" Zeptá se znovu matka a vstane od stolu. "Je mrtev, má paní. Nešlo mu nijak pomoci, protivník ho střelil šípem přímo do srdce. Dělali jsme, co jsme mohli." 

"Ne!" Vykřikne matka i sestra zároveň. Matka dosedne ztěžka zpátky do židle a začne vzlykat. Stejně jako ona jsem v naprostém šoku. "A ostatní muži?" Zeptám se, i když svá slova skoro nevnímám. "Mrtví, můj pane. Přežil jsem jen já. Utekl jsem." Informuje mě a padne na kolena. Deaton k němu okamžitě doběhne a začne ho ošetřovat.

"To nemůže být pravda..." Řekne matka mezi vzlyky. Pevně ji chytnu kolem ramen, abych ji trochu utěšil. Židle vedle mě se náhle odsune. Otočím se na sestru, která vstane a dojde k Isaacovi, který ji k sobě pevně přitiskne. "Odveď ji." Řeknu mu a on příkývne. 

"Mami, prosím, musíš se uklidnit." "Nemůže být mrtvý!" Zopakuje znovu matka. "Dovolíte, můj pane? Postarám se o ni." Nabídne se Deaton, když dojde k nám. "A co sir Whittemore?" Zeptám se a podívám se na místo, kde před tím Jackson stál. Teď už je na zemi jen tělo přikryté pláštěm. "Tomu již není pomoci." Řekne Deaton soucitně a začne se starat o mou matkou.

"Jděte si odpočinout, sire." Navrhne. Přikývnu a jako omámený vstanu ze židle a dojdu do svých komnat. Zavřu za sebou masivní dveře, sednu si na postel a začnu brečet. Teprve teď si plně uvědomuji, co se stalo. Můj otec i hlava panství je mrtvý.

Ani nevím, kolik času uběhne, než někdo zaklepe na dveře. Rychle si otřu slzy a hned na to vejde dovnitř Isaac, aniž bych ho k tomu vyzval. "Smím dál?" Zeptá se už trochu pozdě, když stejně došel až ke mně. Vstanu a přikývnu. Nejsem si jist, jestli by mě můj hlas nezradil.

"Allison usnula a Deaton je u tvé matky." Řekne a já znovu přikývnu. Cítím, jak se mi do očí zase hrnou slzy. Skloním hlavu, aby si toho Isaac nevšiml. Ten ale udělá dva kroky ke mně a obejme mě. Chvíli váhám, ale pak mu stisk vrátím. Pomalu začínám pociťovat zvláštní klid a smíření. Když se od něj odtáhnu, už věřím i ve své hlasivky.

"Děkuji ti. Za sebe i Allison." "Nemusíš mi děkovat, Scotte. Jste pro mě jako rodina. Tvého otce je mi opravdu líto." Přikývnu. Vím, že každé slovo myslí vážně a upřímně. 

"Nejsem připravený na to, abych vedl panství. Ještě ne." Svěřím se. "Nepochybuji, že bys to nedokázal. Budeš mít podporu všech, co tady žijí." "Jsi laskavý." Řeknu a doufám, že má pravdu.

"Nechám tě odpočívat. Když budeš něco potřebovat, víš, kde mě najdeš." Přikývnu, Isaac se pokloní a pak už mě nechá samotného.


	35. Kapitola 34

Allison

Jsou to tři dny, co otec zemřel. Nedokážu ani popsat tu bolest, kterou cítím. Pořád čekám, že se někde objeví a řekne, že to bylo jen cvičení nebo hloupý žert, ale dnes odpoledne měl pohřeb. Už se nikdy nevrátí.

Sedím u stolu na pohřební hostině, ale jídla jsem se ještě ani nedotkla. Derekovi a Isaacovi se podařilo najít otcovo tělo i těla ostatních rytířů, takže jsme se s nimi mohli naposledy uctivě rozloučit.

V posledních dnech mi největší útěchu poskytuje Isaac. Je se mnou každou volnou chvíli. Nebýt něj, pravděpodobně bych se úplně zbláznila. Jsem si jistá, že Scott je na tom podobně. I když na panství krátce po oznámení otcově úmrtí dorazila Malia, vím, že i jemu je Isaac oporou.

"Za dva dny se má konat rytířský turnaj. Ještě dnes večer musíme oznámit, že se akce nekoná." Zaslechnu matku, jak mluví se Scottem. "Turnaj nebude? Ale mami, je to tradice." Ozvu se okamžitě. Kdyby turnaj nebyl, znamenalo by to, že by Isaac nemohl bojovat o mou ruku.

"Zlatíčko, kdo turnaj uspořádá? Vždy to byla práce tvého otce." Setkám se pohledem se Scottem, který nejspíš pochopí, o co mi hlavně jde. "Turnaj bude. Já ho uspořádám. Vzdám se své účasti a přijmu zde rytíře. Otec by jistě nechtěl, abychom od tradice opustili." Matka sedící mezi mnou a mým bratrem se otočí k němu. "Jsi si tím jist?" "Naprosto." Odpoví její syn. "Dobrá, tedy. Turnaj bude." Odsouhlasí matka. Kdybych tak moc netrpěla ztrátou otce, snad bych se i usmála.

Podívám se do davu, abych našla Isaaca. Nemusím pátrat dlouho, všimnu si ho téměř okamžitě. Sedí u stolu s Deatonem a o něčem spolu horlivě hovoří. Pak se Isaac zadívá na zhaslou svíčku na stole před nimi, na okamžik se mu změní oči a svíčka začne hořet. Když si toho Deaton všimne, uštědří mu pohlavek. Neměl by čarovat na veřejnosti. Stále jsou na panství lidé, kteří o jeho schopnostech nic neví.

Isaac se pak podívá mým směrem, takže se setkáme pohledem. Usměje se a pokyne hlavou. Pak se znovu obrátí na Deatona, který na něco přikývne a Isaac se najednou zvedne a zamíří k východu. Než stihne úplně odejít, naznačí mi, abych šla za ním.

"Smím se omluvit? Necítím se moc dobře." Částečně zalžu, ale matka mě i tak propustí. Zvednu se a vyjdu stejnými dveřmi, jako před chvílí Isaac.

"Isaacu?" "Tady jsem." Ozve se opodál. Dojdu k němu a obejmu ho. Je mi jedno, že nás vidí pár poddaných, potřebuji mu být nablízku. "Snad nevadí, že jsem tě z tama vytáhl. Vypadala jsi osaměle." Řekne a dá mi pusu do vlasů. Odtáhnu se od něj, ale chytnu ho za ruku. "Matka a bratr řeší blížící se turnaj. Neměla jsem čím přispět do hovoru." Vysvětlím.

"Neprojdeme se?" Navrhnu, ale Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "Co kdybych tě vzal k nám? Něco tam pro tebe mám." "A co to je?" Zeptám se. "Dárek. Tak pojď." Pustí mě a společně se vydáme k jeho příbytku. Nebylo by vhodné, aby nás někdo viděl, jak se držíme za ruce. Navíc když mě vede k sobě domů.

Když je vzduch čistý, rychle proklouzneme dovnitř a Isaac za námi zavře dveře. "Nechceš něco k pití?" Zeptá se, ale zavrtím hlavou. "Dobře. Mám to u sebe." Řekne a vejde k sobě do pokoje. Neváhám a dojdu za ním. Dřív bych byla nervózní, že jsem sama s mužem v pokoji, ale Isaac už mě neděsí. 

Čaroděj vytáhne ze skříňky nějakou krabičku, ze které něco vytáhne a podá mi to. Uvědomím si, že je to náramek. "Je nádherný." Řeknu a převezmu si ho. "Proč mi něco dáváš? Neměl sis dělat škodu." "Tak za prvé, chtěl jsem ti něco dát a za druhé, není to jen obyčejný náramek. Vidíš tenhle malý kámen?" Zeptá se a ukáže na kamínek. Všechny ostatní jsou červené, jen tenhle jeden je oranžový.

"Když budeš v nesnázích, můžeš mě pomocí toho minerálu zavolat. Stačí, když ho pevně zmáčkneš mezi prsty a vyslovíš mé jméno. Můj přívěšek v tu chvíli začne zářit a dovede mě k tobě." Vysvětlí a zapne mi náramek na ruku.

"Kdysi jsi takhle zavolal Deatona, nemám pravdu?" "To máš. Mám tu ještě pro Scotta a tvou matku. Můžu vás tak ochránit. Alespoň částečně." Dodá ještě. "Děkuji. Vážím si toho." Isaac příkývne a lehce se usměje.

"Chceš si lehnout?" Navrhne a ukáže na svou postel. "Jen pokud si lehneš ke mně." "To se dá zařídit. Pojď." Isaac si lehne a udělá místo tak akorát pro mě. Lehnu si a přitulím se k němu. Položím si hlavu na jeho rameno, zatímco on mě druhou rukou chytne kolem pasu. Najednou mě přemůže spánek. Ucítím, jak se mi pomalu zavírají oči. Isaac začne o něčem mluvit, ale už ho nevnímám.


	36. Kapitola 35

Isaac

Dnes se koná rytířský turnaj. V noci jsem vůbec nespal, cítím se naprosto příšerně. Pořád jsem myslel na to, jak by asi mohl vypadat můj život, kdybych dneska vyhrál. Nevím, kam přesně by má budoucnost směřovala, ale mohla by být po boku Allison. A když budu s ní, je mi jedno, co se bude dít okolo mě.

"Jsi připraven?" Zeptá se Deaton, když přijde ke mně do stanu, které Derek postavil na panství za účelem poskytnutí soukromí a odpočinkové ho místa pro rytíře. "Doufám v to. A také doufám, že neudělám žádný společenský přešlap. Počítal jsem s tím, že Scott bude poblíž, ale musí dohlížet na zápasy z místa k tomu určenému, jak sám říkal." "Nepotřebuješ Scotta. Vsaď na svůj instinkt, ten tě povede. A kouzla při souboji vynech, nebylo by to fér." Připomene mi a já přikývnu.

"Tak jdi, ať nepřijdeš pozdě." Poplácá mě po rameni, aby mě trochu povzbudil. "Věřím, že vyhraješ. Budu ti držet palce." Dodá ještě a mně nezbyde nic jiného, než sebrat veškerou sílu a odhodlání a jít.

Sotva vyjdu ze stanu, začnou hrát bubny. To znamená, že se všichni rytíři mají sejít na nádvoří, kde budou boje probíhat. Dojdu tam mezi prvními a hned začnu v davu hledat Allison. Sedí vedle Scotta a o něčem s ním hovoří, ale pak si mě všimne a lehce pokyne hlavou. Udělám to samé. Pak si davu všimnu dalšího člověka a zůstanu s údivem zírat. Můj otec si v jedné z prvních lavic.

Po tom, co se trochu uzdravil a vzpamatoval, ho Melissa nechala žít na panství. Nijak jsem se nezajímal o to, kde přesně. Byl jsem rád, když z našeho příbytku vypadl a od toho rána, kdy jsem pak odjel s Allison k jezeru, jsem ho neviděl. O to víc mě překvapuje, že se přišel podívat na turnaj. Tohle ho nikdy moc nebralo.

"Vážené dámy, ctihodní pánové, udatní rytíři... Sešli jsme se zde opět po roce, abychom uctili rytířské tradice. Naše bojovníky čekají celkem tři kola, ve kterých se bude bojovat meči, palcáty a holemi. Vítěz získá to, oč předem žádal. Buď peněžní obnos nebo ruku lady Allison. Ať tedy vyhrajte ten nejlepší! Turnaj může začít!" Pronese Scott a v kolobišti zůstanou první dva rytíři.

"Zdá se, že budeme bojovat spolu, mladej. Jak ti říkají?" Zeptá se starší podsaditý muž. "Jsem Isaac." "Gordon, jméno mé. Rád tě poznávám. Jak vidím, jsi odsud. O co dnes bojuješ?" Chce vědět. "O sňatek." Řeknu a muž se začne hlasitě smát. "Jsi ještě mladý a hloupý. Kdybys bojoval o peníze, zajistil by sis živobytí alespoň na půl roku do předu. V manželství tě nic dobrého nečeká." Nestihnu ani odpovědět, jelikož se ihned dostaneme na řadu.

Když začneme šermovat, v prvních chvílích mě ihned napadne, že proti němu nemám šanci. Čím déle ale bojujeme, tím méně síly Gordon má. Nezbývá mi tedy, než ho utahat. Snažím se souboj co nejdéle prodloužit a pak, když už cítím, že mi dochází síly, ho dobře mířeným úderem odzbrojím a spolu s mečem zůstane ležet i Gordon. Zazní zvuk gongu první kolo je u konce. Vyhrál jsem.

Nabídnu rytíři pomocnou ruku, kterou vděčně přijme a pomůžu mu na nohy. "Máš páru, chlapče. To já kdysi také míval, ale teď už ne." Řekne a oba se ukloníme celé Argentovic rodině.

V dalším kole bojuji s rytířem podobného věku, výšky i váhy. Jsme naprosto vyrovnaní a stejně takový je i souboj s palcáty. Při jednom jeho výpadu si zapomenu chránit nohy, takže mě trefí hned pod koleno. Zařvu bolestí a dopadnu na druhé koleno. Můj sok to ihned považuje za vítězství a přestane bojovat, čehož ihned využiju a hodím po něm palcát. Neletí moc dobře, ale na to, aby ho trefil do boku a tím ho zneškodnil, to bohatě stačí. I tentokrát gong ohlásí mé vítězství.

Ve třetím a zároveň posledním kole se spolu utkáme čtyři rytíři najednou. Jsme jediní, co zbyli, takže teď musí bojovat každý proti každému. Gong zazní a my začneme. Ani nevím, kde mi hlava stojí. Snažím se vykrývat údery a zároveň útočit, ale dochází mi síly. Někdo mě holí udeří přes záda. Je to neskutečná bolest, ale není to nic, na co bych díky otci nebyl zvyklý. I přes pravděpodobně zlomené žebro se mi to podaří ustát a bojuju dál. Otec mě nutil pracovat s podstatně vážnějšími zraněními. Bolest je něco, na co jsem si za ty roky dokonale zvyk.

Dva soupeři padnou ruku protivníka, takže zůstanu jen já a muž středního věku. Zaútočíme na sebe bez čekání. Od prvního úderu má navrch, ale už není tak rychlý. Začneme se přetlačovat. Jakmile ucítím, že do toho vkládá většinu sil, z ničeho nic uhnu a můj protivník spadne. Počkám, až se otočí, aby se mohl bránit, ale co nejrychleji se rozpřáhnu a udeřím ho holí přes nohy. Zařve bolestí a odhodí hůl, čímž se vzdá. Dav začne ihned tleskat.

"Dámy a pánové, náš dnešní vítěz, sir Isaac!" Oznámí Scott. Otočím se k němu a jeho rodině a pokloním se. Allison neskrývá nadšení, usmívá se od ucha k uchu a nešetří potleskem. Dokázal jsem to, vyhrál jsem rytířský turnaj.


	37. Kapitola 36

Scott

Isaac je vítěz. Upřímně řečeno, nikomu jsem nikdy dřív vítězství nepřál víc. Po všech těch hodinách tvrdého tréninku si vítězství opravdu zaslouží.

"Věděla jsem, že vyhraje." Řekne má sestra, když se nám Isaac pokloní. Vím, že je zraněný, ale i tak se snaží udržet na nahou. "Smím za ním jít?" Zeptá se, ale bohužel jí to zatím nemůžu dovolit. "Potřebuje v prvé řadě ošetřit. Pak se ještě sejde s ostatními rytíři, aby mu popřáli k vítězství. Na hostině ho jistě uvidíš." Sestra zklamaně vzdechne, ale moc dobře ví, že tradici v neporučí. "Půjdu se za ním podívat já." Řeknu, ale Allison už mě nevnímá. Během chvilky se zabrala do rozhovoru s naší matkou.

Vejdu do Isaacova stanu. Deaton mu zrovna ošetřuje zranění, ale když si mě všimne, hned trochu pookřeje. "Scotte." Osloví mě Isaac s úsměvem. Pokyne hlavou na pozdrav a já udělám to samé.

"Gratuluji k vítězství. Jde vidět, že jsem tě něco naučil... Jak se cítíš?" "No... Asi mám zlomené žebro, ale nikdy mi nebylo líp." Odpoví a Deaton skončí s ošetřováním. "Půjdu zkontrolovat další rytíře, když dovolíte." Zeptá se. Přikývnu a pak už mě s Isaacem nechá samotného.

"Znamená to, že můžu požádat Allison o ruku?" Zeptá se s nadějí. "Ano, můžeš to udělat hned na hostině." Rytíř se usměje od ucha k uchu. "Děkuji, Scotte. Vím, že tvůj otec by pravděpodobně tak vstřícný nebyl. Chtěl pro ni urozeného rytíře s majetkem a panstvím, ale já nemám nic z toho." Podotkne trochu smutně. Sednu si vedle něj.

"Přesně o tomhle jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit ještě před tím, než se zasnoubíte. Mám pro tebe takový návrh..." Isaac se na mě podívá. "Jelikož můj otec již zemřel a nestihl mi předat dostatek informací a zkušeností, abych vedl panství sám, chtěl bych, abys mi s tím pomohl. Mohli bychom vést panství společně po boku s našimi ženami. Hodlám totiž Maliu také požádat o ruku." 

Vysvětlím. Isaacovi chvíli trvá, než mou nabídku zpracuje. "Já o vedení panství nic nevím. Můj otec byl jen sedlák, učil mě pracovat na poli. Nikdy jsem nikoho nevedl." Odpoví. "Možná je načase s tím začít. Věřím, že by ses vše naučil." Na chvíli se mezi námi rozhostí ticho, dokud ho Isaac neprolomí. "Dobrá tedy. Povedu s tebou panství." Usměju se a přikývnu. "Věděl jsem, že se na tebe můžu spolehnout." 

************************************

Isaac

S blížícím se večerem a nastávající hodinou začínám být čím dál tím víc nervózní. Nepočítal jsem s tím, že Scott bude chtít, abych mu pomohl s panstvím. Nemohl jsem ale odmítnout. Allison si zaslouží život, ke kterému je předurčena. Nemůžu jí zajistit vlastní nový domov, tak doufám, že se mi spolu se Scottem podaří jí zajistit štěstí v domě, ve kterém vyrostla.

Otevřou se dveře od našeho příbytku a dovnitř vejde můj otec. Ihned mi ztuhne krev v žilách. "Teď není vhodná doba na spory." Řeknu, aniž bych se na něj podíval. "Vím, že jsi byl na turnaji. Jestli mi chceš říct, že jsem bojoval jako zbabělec, odpusť si to. Už mě nezajímá, co si myslíš." 

Otec neřekne ani slovo, jen položí nějakou malou věc na stolek s tinkturami. "Patřil tvé matce." Řekne a vydá se ke dveřím, aniž by se zastavil nebo se ohlédl. Odejde tak rychle, jak přišel.

Dojdu ke stolku a najdu tam malou krabičku. Otevřu ji a uvidím zásnubní prstýnek. Vůbec nevím, co v tu chvíli cítím. Je to snad jediné kladné gesto a jediná věc, kterou mi otec kdy dal. Nechápu, co ho k tomu dohnalo. Tak či onak ucítím hluboko uvnitř sebe radost. Možná, ale opravdu jen možná, jsem mu nebyl úplně ukradený, i když ze mě málem občas vymlátil duši.

Znovu se ozve zaklepání na dveře, ale tentokrát se v nich objeví Deaton. "Jsi připravený?" "Ne, ale lepší už to asi nebude." Odpovím. "Máš nějaký prsten?" Zeptá se. Zvednu krabičku, aby ji viděl. "Mám." "Dobře. Tak pojď." Pokyne hlavou, abych šel. Poslechnu ho a společně se vydáme chodbami k hlavní síni, kde se koná oslava.

"Jsem na tebe opravdu pyšný, Isaacu." Řekne Deaton, než vejdeme dovnitř. "No... Já na sebe asi taky." Přiznám. Můj přítel mě ještě rychle obejme a pak už se otevřou dveře. "Tak jdi." Povzbudí mě. Vejdu do síně a lidé začnou tleskat.

"Dámy a pánové, náš dnešní vítěz!" Zvolá Scott. Sedí na konci uličky, po své práce ruce má matku a po levé sestru. Když dojdu až k nim, pokloním se. Melissa a Allison lehce pokynou hlavou, zatímco Scott dojde až ke mně a podá mi ruku, kterou s radostí přijmu.

"Ještě než hostina začne, chceme udělat ještě jednu věc..." Oznámí Scott davu. Pak se otočí do první lavice, kde sedí Malia. Natáhne k ní ruku, ona mu podá tu svou a postaví se k nám. Podívám se na Allison a také k ní natáhnu ruku. Usměje se, chytne mě a třemi kroky dojde ke mně, Scottovi a Malii.

Podívám se na Scotta, který příkývne. Oba poklekneme před naše dívky. V ten moment pro mě přestanou všichni ostatní existovat. Vytáhnu krabičku a otevřu ji. "Allison, prokážeš mi tu čest a staneš se mou ženou?" Allison se usměje od ucha k uchu. "Ano!" Odpoví nahlas, aby to všichni slyšeli. Vstanu a navléknu jí prstýnek na ruku. Přede všemi se políbíme a pak mě pevně obejme kolem krku. Všichni přítomní začnou tleskat, jásat a vyvolávat naše jména.


	38. Kapitola 37

Allison

"Allison, slibujete před Bohem, že dobrovolně vstupujete do svazku manželského se zde přítomným Isaacem, že ho budete respektovat, ctít, ochraňovat a stát při něm v nemoci i ve zdraví, v bohatství i chudobě?" "Ano." Odpovím a usměju se na Isaaca. Vypadá opravdu hodně nervózně, i když se to na sobě snaží nedávat znát.

"Isaacu, slibujete před Bohem, že dobrovolně vstupujete do svazku manželského se zde přítomnou Allison, že ji budete respektovat, ctít, ochraňovat a stát při ní v nemoci i ve zdraví, v bohatství i chudobě?" "Ano." Odpoví bez zaváhání.

"Tímto vás prohlašuji za muže a ženu, šlechtičnu a šlechtice. Ať vás na vaší cestě doprovází Bůh a láska." Dořekne oddávající a my dva se konečně políbíme, tentokrát už jako manželé. Hosté nám začnou provolávat slávu, ale pak někteří polekaně vykřiknou, když se všechny louče najednou zapálí. Když se od sebe s Isaacem odtáhneme, všimnu si oranžového záblesku v jeho očích. Usměju se a vezmu ho za ruku, abychom mohli společně projít uličkou. Pak už nasedneme do kočáru, který nás doveze zpět z kostelu zpět na panství.

"Jsem tak šťastná!" Řeknu, když se kočár rozjede a já jsem s Isaacem konečně sama. "Já také. Ani nevíš, jak moc." Přitáhne si mě k sobě a políbí mě. Naše polibky se pro mě staly tak přirozené, jako dýchání.

Na hostině všichni pokračují v dobré náladě. Sedím u stolu vedle Isaaca a Scotta, který s mým manželem pomalu ale jistě začíná probírat chod panství. Jsem ráda, že Isaac souhlasil s bratrovým návrhem, aby spolu vedli panství. Ne snad, že bych nevěřila, že by to Scott nezvládl sám. Jen si myslím, že Isaac může svými názory a rozhodnutími všem přispět k lepšímu životu.

"No, už je celkem pozdě..." Pronese Scott a podívá se na svou manželku. "To ano, máš pravdu." Odpoví Malia a spiklenecky se na bratra usměje. "Nebude vám vadit, když se pro dnešek omluvíme?" "V pořádku. Byl to náročný den." Odpoví Isaac Scottovi. Rozloučíme se s nimi a já se obrátím na Isaaca, který najednou vypije snad půl skleničky vína.

"Všechno v pořádku?" Zeptám se s povytaženým obočím. "Ano, proč by nebylo?" "Za celý večer jsi vypil několik sklenic vína, ale vůbec se nezdáš být opilý." Upřesním. "To také nejsem. Ten alkohol asi moc nefunguje, když jsem nervózní." Přizná se. Chytnu ho pod stolem za ruku a jemně mu ji stisknu. Vím, že je toho na něj teď moc a že moc dobře nesnáší, když je středem pozornosti, což dneska trvá skoro celý den. 

"Můžeme už také jít." Navrhnu a on příkývne. Zvedneme se od stolu, rozloučíme se s matkou a vydáme se k mým komnatám. Teď v nich budeme přebývat oba.

Isaac za námi zavře dveře a skútrů v ten samý moment se zažehne pár svíček. Vezmu ho za ruku a společně dojdeme k posteli. Posadím se na ni, ale Isaac zůstane stát přede mnou.

"Víš, pokud se na to necítíš, máme spoustu času." Řekne a já přesně vím, o čem mluví. Lhala bych sama sobě, kdybych tvrdila, že ze svatební noci nemám obavy. Podívám se Isaacovi do očí. Nevidím v nich žádnou dravost nebo neústupnost jako tehdy, když ho ovládala ta čarodějka. Tentokrát mu na očích vidím jen pochopení a lásku.

Vezmu ho za obě ruce. "Já ti věřím. Chci, aby se to stalo dneska, pokud to chceš taky." Isaac mlčky přikývne a skloní se ke mně, aby mě políbil. Po chvilce si začnu pomalu lehat, čímž ho donutím kleknout si na postel. 

"Kdykoliv můžeme přestat." Ujistí mě ještě, když se nade mnou začne sklánět na všech čtyřech. Místo odpovědi ho znovu políbím a zajedu mu rukama pod košili. Jsem ráda, že si zbroj sundal už před hostinou. Stejně tak jsem se i já převlékla do volnějších šatů bez korzetu.

Když se mi podaří osvobodit ho z košile, nemůžu si pomoct a začnu si ho prohlížet. "Co?" Zeptá se, když si všimne mého pohledu. "Když jsi sem přišel, byl jsi jiný. Neměl jsi na sobě náznak svalu, zato teď..." Isaac se usměje. "To bude tím tréninkem." Přikývnu a posadím se, čehož hned využije. Pomalu mi začne rozepínat zip na šatech. Znovu mě políbí a stáhne mi látku z ramen. Vrch šatů mi spadne až k pasu. Isaac do mě jemně zatlačí, takže si lehnu a on mě začne líbat na krku. Zlehka mi při tom stáhne šaty, až před ním zůstanu ležet úplně nahá.

Netrvá dlouho a i mně se podaří ho vysvobodit ze zbytků oblečení. Pak splyneme v jedno. Po chvilce se mě i Isaacovi podaří trochu uvolnit a začneme si to užívat. Teď už jsme manželé jak se patří.


End file.
